Confusión de amor
by DannySaotome
Summary: Capítulo final -"Después de una confesión"- Akane aún más confundida creerá que el comportamiento de Ranma se debe al interés en otra chica, sin embargo la realidad es claramente lo contrario, ¿Podrá luchar Akane contra los fantasmas de su imaginación?
1. La nueva alumna

¡¡Hola a todos!!

Bienvenidos a este mi primer fic. Ha sido un duro y magnífico trabajo, pero sin lugar a dudas vale la pena.

La historia basicamente es tal cual Ranma 1/2, es decir, contiene las mísmas características, sólo que integro un nuevo personaje en en el relato.

El ritmo de actualización dependerá de ene factores, no obstante intentaré hacerlo lo más rápido que me sea posible.

Quisiera agradecer a dos personas muy especiales que hicieron de este proyecto una realidad: Primero a Carito (Akane/Kagome) quién es la que me ha apoyado con toda la parte técnica y gracias a ella he aprendido bastantes cosas. No tendría palabras para describirte lo agradecida que me siento contigo. Un beso gigante para ti y de nuevo muchísimas gracias

Segundo a una amiga muy especial: Hebe (que en paz descanse) que gracias a ella tuve el valor de publicar esta historia. En su honor está el título del fic, ya que en esos días de divagación ella fue quién me ayudó a colocarselo.

Mil gracias a las dos por brindarme su apoyo las adoro!!

A medida que la historia vaya avanzando les traeré algunos misterios, tanto del fic como para el lector, sin embargo eso no quiere decir que esto esté implícito en la historia (pero tienen que ver, obvio xp) para entretenerlos, y por qué negarlo? para que sigan el relato.

Como dije antes, este fic me ha costado mucho, a veces la musa no cooperaba conmigo (les cuento que es algo rebelde u_u) sin embargo todo hasta el momento va de maravilla.

Les aviso que mi fic será algo romántico, incluirá misterios, las típicas peleas y malentendidos, los mísmos personajes, etc... todo tal cual Ranma 1/2 (ya lo había mencionado xp) pero este nuevo personaje tendrá un papel bien importante en la historia de los dos tortolitos. Así que de una vez están enteraditos de qué es lo que sucederá, muy por encima desde luego XD.

Debo mencionar algo más antes de que lean: El fic será narrado en primera persona desde la perspectiva de los personajes principales e irán en el **siguiente orden**: Akane, Danny, Ranma. Eso quiere decir que como el primer capi es narrado por Akane, el siguiente lo narrará Danny y el tercero Ranma y se repite de nuevo el orden.

Bueno ya me explayé bastante ahora sí sin más preámbulos los dejó leer en paz

**Confusión de amor**

**I La nueva alumna**

Me encontraba desayunando como siempre al lado de Ranma, aunque no quería aceptarlo él me atraía de una forma increíble, tanto que mis ojos se posaron en él y me llegaron a la mente algunos cuantos recuerdos de esa fallida boda. Me entristecía en parte no haberme casado con él, pero por otro lado no me imaginaba la vida que tendríamos después de ese día. Sin darme cuenta todos me miraban un tanto alarmados; me sonrojé, para no darle importancia me levanté de la mesa con la excusa de ir a mi habitación a recoger mi mochila y partir hacía la escuela.

Me dispuse a salir de la casa ya que Ranma tardaba demasiado y no quería llegar tarde de nuevo. Me puse los zapatos y salí lentamente, de pronto escuche una voz llamándome, era Kasumi que traía mi almuerzo; se lo agradecí y dijo amablemente:

-Akane, esta tarde no estaremos en casa, estaremos en el consultorio de el Dr. Tofú, nos ha invitado muy amablemente a todos, ¿crees que podrías quedarte con Ranma?-

-Claro que sí- respondí con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien Akane, entonces hasta luego- se dio la vuelta y así nuevamente retomé mi camino. Iba alejándome cada vez más de mi casa cuando de nuevo escuche otra voz que me llamaba, por inercia giré la cabeza y me encontré con esos hermosos ojos azules que me miraban con desconcierto.

-Akane, ¿por qué no me esperaste?- dijo con algo de frialdad.

-Tardabas mucho, no quería ser la última otra vez- le respondí retomando mi camino. No volvió a decir nada y se dispuso a caminar sobre el barandal con los brazos detrás de la cabeza como acostumbraba. Después de un rato lo oí decir:

-Escuché decir a Kasumi que esta tarde se encontrarían en el consultorio del Dr. Tofú, ¿no es así?-

Asentí con la cabeza; no sabía exactamente porque estaba tan fría con él, pero luego de unos instantes quise apartar ese sentimiento de mi interior y le hablé como si nada.

-Así es, ellos estarán allí, supongo que se tardarán.-

-Pues espero que no sea así- dijo, -No quiero que por ausencia de Kasumi se te ocurra cocinar.-

Ese comentario hizo que la sangre me hirviera; sentí deseos de darle un mazazo y mandarlo a volar por los cielos, pero traté de controlar aquellos deseos

-Pues ve a donde Ukyo, Shampoo o donde se te dé la gana, total ellas son mejores cocineras que yo y están dispuestas a cocinarte lo que quieras-.

- No sería mala idea- respondió tranquilamente.

-Haz lo que quieras- le dije enojada, y apresuré el paso.

Por fin llegábamos a la escuela, me encontré con mis amigas y nos dispusimos a hablar mientras nos reuníamos en el salón. Ya estando en la primera clase, oí decir al maestro que teníamos una nueva estudiante, no le di mayor importancia y me sumergí de nuevo en mis cavilaciones. Como siempre Hiroshi y Daisuke estaban atentos, esperando que se tratara de una chica; Ranma por su parte no se mostraba emocionado. No puedo negar que me hacía sentir tranquila, ya que no mostraba mayor interés en quién llegara, sin embargo me pregunté a mí misma como es que me había vuelto tan desconfiada. En ese momento el maestro dio entrada al nuevo estudiante, era una chica de corta estatura, ojos marrones y también lo era su cabello. Por lo que pude notar no provenía de Japón, así que no me pareció mala idea ayudarla con los trabajos de incorporación a la escuela. Le pedí que se sentara a mi lado y luego al receso quise que me acompañara, ella asintió y dijo:

-Muchas gracias por ser tan amable.-

-No tienes porque agradecer, ¿prácticas algún tipo de arte marcial?-le pregunté.

-No, en absoluto, vengo de muy lejos de aquí, pero me gustaría aprender algunos movimientos defensivos.-

-Me parece perfecto, si quieres esta tarde vienes a mi casa y te enseño algunos de esos movimientos y así practicamos juntas, ya verás que te diviertes, es como una terapia para mí- le dije emocionada.

-Claro que sí, me encantaría- respondió.

-Perfecto y de paso te ayudo con los trabajos que te dejaron.-

-Está bien, muchas gracias-dijo.

Durante las siguientes horas de clase estuvimos hablando sobre lo que haríamos en el dojo. Ya se acercaba la hora de la salida; no había cruzado muchas palabras con Ranma por lo que no sabía si iría con nosotras a casa. Fui a la biblioteca a llevar unos cuantos libros y tuve la desgracia de encontrarme con Kuno el "Relámpago azul de la escuela Furinkan".

-Akane Tendo, mi amor, comprendo que hayas venido hasta aquí a buscarme, yo te recompensaré con unos cuantos besos-.

-¿Qué acaso te volviste loco?- Me agarró por la cintura, intenté forcejear pero al parecer estaba tan empeñado en sostenerme que apenas y podía respirar, en ese momento Ranma de una patada lo dejó inconsciente.

-¿Estás bien Akane?-preguntó.

-Sí, gracias.-

-¿Hoy te irás conmigo luego de que terminen las clases?-

-Sí, por supuesto que iré.-

-Está bien, pero no iré sola.-

− ¿Qué quieres decir? –

−Iré con Danny la chica nueva.−

−Ahh, está bien, ¿ya son muy amigas no?−

−Es una chica amable, además le enseñaré artes marciales.–

− ¿Tú? ¿Enseñar?...− decía mientras un gesto burlón se formaba en su rostro.

− ¡Ranma! No estés molestando, mejor vamos que ella nos está esperando.−

Fuimos a encontrarnos con Danny, y nos marchamos a casa. Desde que los presenté Ranma se portó muy diferente de lo acostumbrado, se mostraba más amable, más alegre, como si quisiera impresionarla. No podía soportar la idea de que mi "prometido" estuviera coqueteando con otra, pero lo pensé con detenimiento y me dije: Ranma sólo trata de ser amable, tranquila Akane, todo está bien. De pronto oí a Ranma decir:

-¿Ocurre algo Akane?-

-No, sólo pensaba en lo que haremos en el dojo.-

Me sentí tranquila al ver que tenía una excusa para ocultar lo que realmente pensaba.

-Que bueno, menos mal que no es nada sobre la cocina-dijo divertido.

Saqué mi mazo y lo golpeé en la cabeza, no me pareció graciosa la forma en la que se burlaba de mí en ese aspecto.

-¡Oye que te pasa!-gritó enojado.

-¡Ya te dije que podías irte con Shampoo o con la mejor te parezca!-

-¡Ja! Como digas.-

Danny nos miraba de una forma extraña; me disculpé e inmediatamente entramos a la casa. Le pedí que se cambiara en mi cuarto para irnos a practicar cuanto antes. Me sentía muy enojada y deseaba sacar todo mi mal humor en el dojo. Empezamos el que sería un día de entrenamiento bastante divertido; ambas terminamos exhaustas, sin embargo recordamos que debíamos terminar también con los trabajos de ingreso a la escuela.

−Espero que te haya gustado− le dije sonriente.

−Mucho, eres muy buena.−

−Ya verás que con el tiempo mejorarás.−

−Eso espero− respondió con una risita.

De repente Ranma irrumpió en la habitación, preguntando si podía quedarse con nosotras. Asentí no muy segura de querer su compañía, aunque lo negara con todas mis fuerzas su simple presencia hacía que me sintiera muy nerviosa, y mucho más cuando me encontraba insegura sobre sus sentimientos. No tardamos mucho en terminar con los trabajos; Ranma parecía estar algo aburrido por lo que pensé ¿qué demonios está haciendo aquí?

−Akane ya es algo tarde creo que es hora de irme.−

−Está bien Danny no hay problema, si quieres te acompaño hasta tu casa− me ofrecí mientras Ranma se ponía en pie y decía:

−Si no les molesta también puedo acompañarlas.−

−No es ninguna molestia, al contrario mucho mejor, así Akane no volverá sola.−

Así los tres partimos hacia su casa, sin embargo no sacaba de mi mente aquella idea que me rondaba en la cabeza: ¿Por qué Ranma se comportaba tan amable?

Continuará...

**Notas finales:**

No me pregunten por qué la chica tiene mi nombre xp, no soy yo eh? jaja gracias por leer hasta este punto. El primer capi es lo básico la chica nueva llega a la escuela de aquí en adelante las cosas cambiarán un poco, por lo menos no en los primeros capis pero sí más adelante (con esto quiero decir que a medida que avancen los capis, habrán más sentimientos, acción y todo lo demás). Como ya había dicho antes este cap me costo un buen, sin embargo tuve la bendición de contar con personas que me apoyaron mucho en el proceso.

El próximo cap será narrado desde la perspectiva de la nueva alumna. De nuevo mil mil gracias por regalarme un poquito de su tiempo y leer este humilde historia.

Un beso gigante para todos y hasta el próximo capi, por cierto no se lo pierdan xD


	2. Un extraño sueño

Perdón que haya tardado tanto en actualizar, pero de nuevo aquí vengo cargadita de un capi más. Espero les guste y si quieren pueden dejarme saber su opinión que me motiva muchísimo.

Mil gracias a Caro, quien me ayuda muchísimo con este trabajo. Un besote enorme mi querida profe xD

Sin más preámbulos los dejo con el segundo capítulo.

**Un extraño sueño**

Salimos de casa de los Tendo. La noche había hecho acto de presencia, por esa razón agradecí la compañía de ambos infinitamente, después de todo aún no conocía las calles de Nerima en su totalidad, y a decir verdad no me hubiera gustado regresar sola.

Akane se veía algo nerviosa o por lo menos eso era lo que lograba deducir. Sin embargo no le presté mucha atención tal vez sólo lo estaba imaginando. Ranma por su parte caminaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza con un gesto de total despreocupación. Lo más extraño era que ninguno emitía palabras; los tres observábamos distintos puntos totalmente absortos bajo la luz de la luna, que en ese momento transmitía un resplandor precioso que admiré casi todo el camino.

El silencio que reinaba en ocasiones era interrumpido por mi voz que indicaba hacia donde debíamos dirigirnos, doblamos algunas esquinas hasta tomar el mismo camino que llevaba a la escuela. De repente escuché el sonido del metal, giré rápidamente mi cabeza hacia el lugar donde había provenido el golpeteo y me di cuenta que tan sólo era Ranma que saltó para quedar encima del barandal; caminaba tan seguro de que nada le pasaría que hizo que me convenciera de su habilidad. La verdad aunque no había cruzado muchas palabras con él sabía que tenía algo especial que lo hacía ser como era. Me quedé algunos segundos con la vista fija en él, luego volví a posar mi vista en Akane quién parecía como si nada extraño pasara, ya debía estar acostumbrada a ver a Ranma actuar de esa manera.

Tomamos la última esquina y finalmente llegamos a mi casa.

—Mil gracias chicos, son muy gentiles al acompañarme hasta aquí, recuerden que son bienvenidos cuando gusten. —

—No es nada Danny, descansa, se despidió Akane

—Buenas noches Danny— finalizó Ranma y ambos se marcharon.

Me quedé a observar como sus siluetas se alejaban hasta finalmente desaparecer. Luego de unos segundos entré a mi casa bastante cansada; subí las escaleras y me dirigí hacía el baño, deseaba darme una ducha para ir más relajada a la cama. Lentamente abrí la llave para llenar la bañera de agua, Cuando estuvo lista me sumergí en la tibia y confortante agua caliente. Crucé mis brazos y los apoyé en el borde de la tina e inmediatamente coloqué mi rostro en ellos, cerré mis ojos y reflexioné sobre lo que sucedió hoy:

La escuela había sido mejor de lo que esperaba, conocí a dos personas muy simpáticas que lograron hacer del día un éxito total. No niego que me gustó mucho el entrenamiento, creo que de todo fue lo que más disfruté, terminé exhausta pero bien había valido la pena. A decir verdad las artes marciales nunca habían llamado mi atención, pero el entrenamiento con Akane había hecho que despertara ese gusto por ellas.

Regresé a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y caí rendida en el inmenso mar de comodidad en el que se había transformado mi cama. Estando en ella el sueño se comenzaba a apoderar de mí y unos segundos más tarde quedé profundamente dormida.

***********************

–Akane, no espera, puedo explicarlo– decía Ranma desesperadamente.

—No me importa lo que me tenga que decir un baka como tú— gritaba una enojada Akane. — ¡Aléjate Ranma! no te atrevas a quedarte un minuto más aquí, no quiero verte. —

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, no entendía por qué estaba sucediendo esto, pero tenía una extraña conexión con Akane. Era tan fuerte que lograba saber lo que ella sentía. Podía percibir un dolor, un dolor desgarrador, una rabia incontrolable y una tristeza enorme. ¿Por qué siento esto?, me pregunté. Era realmente extraño lo que sucedía en aquel momento.

— ¿Akane que sucede?— le pregunté con un sentimiento de culpa en mi interior; todo a mi alrededor era raro, ya no me encontraba en Nerima era un lugar en el que jamás había estado, todo se sentía vacío y lo único que sabía era que algo malo estaba ocurriendo.

—Danny… tú… no te fíes… no es para ti…—

Dicho esto se acercó a mí, en sus ojos se podía distinguir la tristeza y la rabia que tenía. Yo permanecía inmóvil en ese extraño lugar observando como Akane sacaba algo de su bolsillo: Se trataba de una pequeña caja, la cual puso en mis manos. Mi confusión aumentó considerablemente, pero al mismo tiempo sentía que debía abrir ese cofre, necesitaba hacerlo aunque no supiera la razón.

—En el interior de esa caja encontrarás el porqué de muchas situaciones y podrás aclarar esos pensamientos que rondan tu cabeza.—

—Pero… ¿De qué estás hablando Akane? ¿Qué pensamientos?—

Estaba perturbada, no tenía la menor idea a qué "situaciones o pensamientos" se refería, sin embargo, ese misterioso sentimiento de ansiedad por abrir el cofre nuevamente se apoderaba de mí.

— ¿No lo abrirás?, debes hacerlo. —

—Akane… ¿Por qué me entregas esto a mí?—

—Sólo ábrelo. —

Cedí a su petición, pero por más que lo intentaba la pequeña guarda parecía imposible de abrir. Busqué la mirada de Akane como si así pudiera expresarle que no podía hacerlo, lo que me producía frustración ya que ella quería que viera eso que estaba en el interior de esa misteriosa caja.

–Entenderás todo con más claridad, mis sentimientos, todo lo encontrarás allí. Lograrás armar el rompecabezas, dentro de ella se encuentran las respuestas a tus preguntas.–

¿Por qué me repite siempre lo mismo? ¿Acaso hay algo que deba saber? Permanecí inmóvil con la caja entre mis manos, haciéndome miles de preguntas en torno a ese cofre.

De repente una presencia masculina se hizo presente y con junto con él el sonido del agua. Era como estar a unos pocos metros de una cascada o por lo menos ese era el golpeteo que se escuchaba en ese momento. En sus ojos se le podía ver feliz y a la vez muy confundido.

—Akane, no entiendo que me pasa… sabes bien que no soy así— dijo Ranma intentando justificarse.

—¡Ranma eres un completo tonto! Ya está todo muy claro, no me interesan tus explicaciones.–

–Pero…—

—¡Basta!— gritó, mientras sus ojos se humedecían, —No quiero verte ahora.—

—¿Esa es tu reacción? Después de que vengo a disculparme ¿me tratas así?— le espetó Ranma comenzando a enojarse.

—¡Idiota! ¿No entiendes que no quiero verte?—

—¡Ja! Como si de verdad me interesara alguien como tú.—

— ¡Akane, Ranma! Ya fue suficiente les dije completamente molesta—Se puede saber ahora cuál es el motivo de la discusión, no entiendo nada.

—Ya te dije que todas esas respuestas están en esa caja, ábrela y entenderás.—

— ¿Qué?—

—Busca en tu interior y abre esa caja.—

—¿Qué quieres decir con que busque en mi interior?—

No contestó mi pregunta… todo quedó en blanco.

******************

— ¡Danny, Danny, Danny!— gritaba mi madre.

—Mamá…—

—Por fin despiertas, estabas gritando como loca.—

— ¿Gritando?—

—Sí, lo estabas haciendo, ¿tuviste una pesadilla?—

—Algo así…— le dije aún recordando el sueño.

—Está bien, apresúrate hija, no quiero que llegues tarde a la escuela ¡Levántate! La mañana está hermosa. —

Era verdad esa mañana se vistió de un hermoso manto azul; el sol brillaba de una forma casi mágica, sus rayos era tibios y emitían una luz resplandeciente. Sonreí y poco a poco el sueño fue quedándose atrás. La sensación de culpa y toda la confusión habían desaparecido en cuanto vi el hermoso amanecer y en lugar de esos sentimientos me llené de entusiasmo y alegría.

Rápidamente me puse el uniforme y empecé a prepararme para la escuela. En ese momento pensé en que no había razón para preocuparme ni siquiera ese extraño sueño que acababa de vivir. Total no dejaría de ser más que eso… Un sueño.

**Notas finales:**

Gracias por leer hasta aquí, como ven ya se empieza a desarrollar la historia, este cap es un sueño y más adelante entenderán mejor lo que significa. Igualmente aquí se les adelantan escenas de lo que sucederá en un futuro.

Espero haya sido de su agrado, como siempre escribir algo así siempre es un reto, y hago lo mejor posible para ofrecerles lo mejor de mí en este proyecto.

Un beso gigante para todos y nos estaremos viendo más adelante.

Hasta entonces.


	3. ¿y si son celos?

Hola hola!!

Aparezco después de tantísimo tiempo, en verdad lo siento, pero ya ahora sí vengo de nuevo a dejar un capi más de esta historia. Pero, primero que nada vengo a responder coments (se ha convertido en mi acción favorita últimamente xD) jaja, en verdad me gusta mucho por que me motiva de sobremanera para seguir escribiendo.

Bueno, ahora sí paso a dejar el nuevo cap, no sin antes recalcarles que es gracias a ustedes que el fic está con vida. Voy a dejar un anuncio que me parece importantísimo realizar: **No es seguro que Ranma quede con Akane ni tampoco que quede con la niña nueva. Eso es algo que a medida que esta historia avance se va descubrir. Pero no hay finalista hasta ahora.** (parece un concurso XDD)eso es todo lo que quería decir, es todo por ahora. Ahora sí a leer:

**¿Y si son celos?**

De nuevo la monótona rutina que debía presenciar a diario, una y otra clase pasaba sin que lograra captar mi atención. No tengo el mínimo interés en venir a la escuela, pero no había remedio, debía hacerlo. ¿Acaso nadie entendía que tengo asuntos más importantes en que ocupar mi mente, y que tienen mayor prioridad que una clase de algebra?, probablemente nadie… Suspiré mientras apoyaba mis brazos sobre la mesa y acomodaba mi cabeza entre ellos.

El profesor continuaba con su clase mientras yo me iba perdiendo en aquellas palabras que poco a poco se fueron convirtiendo en un suave murmullo, uno que provocó que fuera perdiendo el control sobre mi cuerpo, y que en su lugar, un ser invisible pero muy confortante hiciera que me quedara profundamente dormido.

–Saotome, tenga la amabilidad de pasar al frente a resolver esta ecuación. – Gritó el profesor.

Esas palabras retumbaron en mis oídos como si hubiera ocurrido un gran derrumbe; me puse de pie de un salto, no podía creer que me hubiera quedado dormido. Tomé valor intentando colocar en mi rostro una expresión de seguridad. Pasé adelante sin tener la menor idea de cómo resolver el problema; tardé unos minutos, pero nada pasaba por mi cabeza. No sabía qué rayos significaban esos números, ni mucho menos lo que debía hacer con ellos.

– ¿No tiene la respuesta, Saotome?– preguntó de nuevo el profesor, pero esta vez con una mirada inquisidora.

–No, no tengo idea. – Admití.

-Lo imaginaba… como verán esto es lo que sucede cuando en vez de prestar atención a clase, se quedan dormidos. –

Unas cuantas carcajadas se hicieron presentes en el salón. Me sentí algo ofendido, sin embargo, no era algo trascendental para mí. Volví a mi lugar entre miradas de burla y risas desenfrenadas.

No pude evitar colocar la mirada sobre Akane quien reía con Danny. Al parecer se encontraban conversando, lo hacían tan placenteramente que me pregunté de qué demonios estarían hablando.

Las siguientes horas pasaron lentamente para mi desgracia. No había nada más que deseara en aquel momento que salir de ahí. Finalmente escuché el timbre que anunciaba el receso, fue como oír el coro de los ángeles; salí apresuradamente a la tienda para comprar algo de comer ya que moría de hambre.

–Hey Ranma, te necesitamos en el equipo de fútbol– gritó Hiroshi.

–Sí, iré en un momento. –

Terminé en un abrir y cerrar de ojos con el emparedado que tenía en mis manos, sacudí mi camisa y me puse en pie. De la nada un rápido movimiento me detuvo e hizo que cayera de nuevo al suelo. Quedé algo mareado por el impacto, así que llevé una de mis manos a mi cabeza, abrí los ojos lentamente y observé sorprendido la silueta de una chica.

–¡Nihao! – saludó Shampoo sentándose sobre mis piernas.

–Sha…Shampoo, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?–

–Venir a traer esta sopa a Airen– respondió aferrándose a mi cuello.

–Gracias Shampoo, pero no era necesario… debo reunirme con mis amigos– le dije intentando separarme de ella.

–No, Airen quedarse a probar el platillo especial que Shampoo le preparó. –

De inmediato sacó una increíble sopa de tallarines, olía tan bien que olvidé por completo el partido de futbol. Tomó los palillos y llevó a mi boca una porción grande de fideos.

–No, no Shampoo… puedo hacerlo solo.–

–No seas tímido Ranma…– respondió esbozando una gran sonrisa.

No sabía exactamente cómo decirle que no, así que no tuve más remedio que comer lo que me ofrecía, aunque lo hice con gran desconfianza, después de todo Shampoo siempre utilizaba magia y trucos sucios para que yo hiciera su voluntad.

–Hey Saotome, llevamos esperándote mucho, ¿qué no piensas ir con nosotros?– Gritó Daisuke enojado.

–Sí… en un momento estoy con ustedes. –

–Pareces ocupado…– observó y se marchó.

Estaba completamente seguro que encontrarían a alguien para suplirme en el equipo, no quería que lo hicieran, ya que de todas formas se darían cuenta que sin mí no ganarían el partido. La verdad tenía muchas ganas de estar presente en el juego, pero primero debía arreglármelas para quitarme a Shampoo de encima.

–Debo irme de inmediato, ellos me necesitan. Gracias por la comida Shampoo.–

– ¡No!, aún no has terminado tu plato. – Dijo mientras de nuevo se colocaba entre mis piernas, totalmente dispuesta a no dejarme ir.

Me sentía realmente incómodo; nos encontrábamos en una posición bastante comprometedora y me aterraba la idea de que Akane me viera de ese modo, de seguro pensaría que era un mujeriego y no se daría cuenta de que era víctima de las consecuencias.

No estaba muy lejos de la realidad; a unos cuantos pasos divisé a Akane, quien se dirigía hacia mí con una mirada asesina. Supe entonces que sería mi fin, conocía perfectamente ese tipo de expresión en su rostro, estaba seguro de que me golpearía, como siempre pensando erróneamente.

Cuando llegó al lugar, le dedicó a Shampoo una fulminante mirada, que ésta le devolvió; se podía sentir el aura asesina de ambas. Luego de unos instantes de intercambiar expresiones amenazantes, Akane posó sus hermosos ojos en mí, aún sin cambiar su semblante.

–Akane… puedo explicarlo… las cosas no son lo que parecen. – Dije nervioso intentando justificarme.

–No necesito tus explicaciones – dijo secamente. –Sólo venía a decirte que el profesor necesita hablar contigo. –

– ¿El profesor?– le pregunté extrañado.

–No, no, airen no ir con nadie. Airen quedarse con Shampoo. –

–Genial, entonces quédate aquí con Shampoo, adiós. – giró sobre sus talones y se marchó a paso rápido.

Parecía enojada, así que terminé rápidamente con el platillo especial y fui a ver sin muchas ganas al profesor. Luego decidí reunirme con Akane y Danny para aclarar lo que había ocurrido con Shampoo.

Caminé lentamente hacia el árbol en el que se encontraban, estaban hablando así que me acerqué lo más silenciosamente posible, para escuchar lo que decían:

–… pero Akane… ¿por qué estás tan molesta? –Preguntó Danny

– ¿Qué? No, no estoy molesta, sólo son impresiones tuyas—respondió Akane.

–Desde que llegaste de donde se encontraba Ranma estás así. –

– No por supuesto que no… es sólo que…–

–Es sólo que… ¿Qué ocurre Akane?–

– Que… me molestó que no fuera a ver al profesor cuanto antes, de seguro lo hizo esperar mucho… es todo. –

– ¿Estás segura qué es tan sólo eso?–

–Sí, claro ¿Qué más podría ser?– respondió con una risita nerviosa.

– ¿Te molestó que estuviera con esa chica?–

– ¡No! Claro que no, que haga lo que quiera… puede estar con Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi. Eso no me interesa. –

–Está bien Akane, siento haber dicho eso. —

–No, está bien, no tienes porque disculparte. —

–Por cierto, ¿ya habrá ido a ver al profesor?–

–Eso no lo sé, supongo que si no piensa reprobar es mejor que haya acudido a su llamado –razonó Akane.

– Sí, tienes razón…–

Me puse rápida, pero silenciosamente en pie, lamenté no haber escuchado nada comprometedor, sin embargo algo de lo que pensé estaba completamente comprobado: estaba molesta.

Me alejé un poco del árbol simulando "llegar" al lugar donde ellas se encontraban e intenté actuar como si nada.

–Hola chicas– saludé.

–Hola– respondió Danny.

–El profesor sólo quería hablarme sobre lo que ocurrió hoy en la mañana. – dije en tono indiferente.

–Sin duda debes prestar más atención a clase– puntualizó Danny.

–Tiene razón, lo único que haces es quedarte dormido– dijo Akane evitando mi mirada.

–Sabes bien que no me interesa. – Me defendí.

–Debería…–

Sonó de nuevo el timbre que indicaba el regreso a clases, no deseaba entrar de nuevo, así que salté rápidamente a la rama del árbol para quedarme allí a pensar sobre lo que había escuchado…

– ¿No entrarás?– preguntó Akane.

–No, las esperaré a la salida…–

–Bien, como quieras…–

–Que estés bien Ranma. – Se despidió Danny.

Ambas se alejaron hasta perderse entre la multitud. Sin duda necesitaba reflexionar sobre lo que había escuchado; estaba totalmente confundido respecto a lo que sentía Akane, le molestó que estuviera con Shampoo, estaba seguro, pero luego dijo que no le importaba… No quería que se sintiera mal por lo que hago, si ella tan sólo supiera lo que siento… que la única a la que realmente quiero es ella… Sacudí mi cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Apoyé mi espalda en el tronco del árbol y coloqué mis brazos detrás de mi cabeza mientras intentaba resolver el dilema de sus sentimientos. Después de unos momentos me molesté al no dar con respuestas, apenas tenía leves sospechas, pero no una prueba que me aclarara todo… ¿si tanto le molesta que esté con Shampoo por qué no me lo dice? Espera, me dije a mí mismo, ¿y si son celos? Fue la única explicación que pude darle a aquel enojo. Sin embargo, no estaba completamente seguro de aquello, ya que como ella misma lo había dicho y repetido en varias ocasiones: no le importaba lo que yo hiciera.

Finalmente decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y concentrarme en otra cosa. Me resultaba bastante frustrante no poder dar con la respuesta certera sobre los sentimientos de una mujer.

continuará...

**glosario:**

nihao: Hola en chino  
**Airen: **Esposo, marido (chino)

**Notas finales:**

Bueno como verán Ranma es un chico con muy poco interés en la escuela xp y bueno qué mejor para él que el receso, lástima que una chica ¬¬ Shampoo haya llegado, pero igual creo que eso hizo darse cuenta que Akane le afectaba la compañía de la amazona y bueno ¿a quién no? xD  
Yo me despido, agradeciendo a todos los que lean esta historia.


	4. No puedo Olvidarte

Hola!!

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia fielmente, que como siempre digo es gracias a ustedes que esta pasión sigue encendida. En serio muchísimas gracias. Creo que este cap les **dejará más claro a quién elegirá nuestro chico de la trenza, pero si prefieren... hagan sus apuestas**. Bueno sin más que decir los dejo para que disfruten de la lectura, ya saben que cualquier comentario es bien recibido, así que si leen estaría fantástico que me dejen saber el cómo les pareció.

**No puedo olvidarte**

El atardecer decoraba el cielo de varios matices rojizos. La luz del sol iluminaba tenuemente las distintas superficies del salón vacío. La suave brisa que se colaba por una ventana entreabierta hacia danzar las cortinas.

Aquel día no había sido bueno del todo, pero no podía quejarme; en ocasiones simplemente todo marchaba de mal en peor. Suspiré mientras llevaba un brazo a mi frente en señal de agotamiento, ya que habíamos limpiado la mayor parte de salón.

—Akane, creo que ya está listo—dijo Danny mientras observaba la brillante zona que acababa de limpiar— ¿crees que ya podamos irnos?—

—Sí, seguro. Ha quedado bastante bien— respondí, —lo mejor será darnos prisa—

—Está bien— pronunció y rápidamente introdujo algunas de sus pertenencias en la mochila.

Lentamente nos encaminamos hacia la salida de la escuela, en donde Ranma nos esperaba. No sé si quería golpearlo o simplemente ignorarlo; el verlo ahí tan tranquilo hacía que los recuerdos de esta mañana se vieran más claramente en mi mente. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué mi mente se empañaba en recordar aquella situación? ¿Acaso ya no me habían torturado bastante? No podía engañarme a mí misma, Ranma en verdad me gustaba, estaba perdidamente enamorada de él, por eso me afectaba tanto lo que hiciera con sus "prometidas". Tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazada, miedo a perderlo, miedo a que Shampoo, Ukyo o Kodachi tomaran el lugar que yo en silencio anhelaba: ser su esposa.

Intenté pensar en otra cosa, debía hacer algo para dejar de pensar en él, no quería llegar a mi habitación y sumirme aún más en esa escena que me hacía tanto daño. Finalmente llegamos al lado de Ranma quien solo se limitó a decir:

—Hola chicas. —

Ambas respondimos al unísono "hola" y seguimos caminando ahora acompañadas por Ranma. Me incomodaba su presencia ya que sentía que todo el tiempo su mirada estaba clavada en mí. Decidí entonces que lo mejor sería destrozar aquel silencio lanzando una pregunta, mientras evitaba hacer contacto visual con Ranma.

—Danny ¿podrías acompañarme a casa?—

—No lo sé Akane, en verdad siento algo de vergüenza, tal vez sea una molestia que esté en tu casa todos los días— respondió.

—No seas tonta, mi padre y mis hermanas seguro estarán encantados de recibir tu visita.—

—Si es así, entonces será un placer acompañarte.—

— ¿Así que entrenarán de nuevo?— intervino Ranma.

—No, esta vez no lo haremos, podrás utilizar el dojo hoy, no te preocupes—espeté irónica.

—Es bueno saberlo, ¿por cierto Akane, por qué estás tan enojada?—inquirió Ranma con una mirada de soslayo.

—No estoy enojada…—mentí.

—Por favor, te conozco muy bien ¿me puedes decir ahora qué sucede?—

—Ya te dije que no ocurre nada, ¿podrías dejar de decir eso?—respondí en un tono no muy amable.

Intentaba por todos los medios alejar mi mente de esa situación en particular, para que ahora él, precisamente él, me la recordara de nuevo, y peor aún que actuara con tanta naturalidad. El verlo así me producía una creciente ola de rabia, lo que causó que entrecerrara mis puños y frunciera el ceño.

—Akane, ¿estás bien?—preguntó Danny preocupada.

—Sí… sí, sólo que recordé… que… no he hecho la tarea de trigonometría—balbuceé.

Me sentí feliz de encontrar un argumento que me sacara de aquel aprieto e igualmente que alejara la mirada de escrutinio de ambos.

Finalmente llegamos a casa, Ranma se adelantó y anunció nuestra llegada. De inmediato presenté a mi amiga con los que se encontraban en aquel momento y decidí llevarla a mi habitación.

—Bien Akane, ¿qué haremos esta vez?—

—Ahora no lo sé, pero… ¿podría pedirte un favor?—

—Por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?— me interrogó.

— ¿Podrías quedarte esta noche?—le pregunté, rogando al cielo que asintiera.

Me aterraba la soledad, temía tener pesadillas por culpa de aquel sentimiento… Aunque no lo admitiera a viva voz sabía exactamente que eran celos y miedo. No tenía idea de cómo alejar ese dolor, esa rabia, esas inseguridades que cada vez se tornaban peores. Me sentía en un largo y frío túnel el cual no tenía salida, o por lo menos yo no lograba encontrarla. Nuevamente la rabia se hacía presente, estaba tan molesta con él… ¿cómo es que podía vivir con los líos que le causaban sus "prometidas"? ¿Acaso no se hartaba de tenerlas encima de él todo el tiempo?, o ¿sentía algún tipo de atracción por alguna de ellas? No pude evitar lanzar un fuerte puñetazo a mi cama, deseaba en ese momento que la superficie fuera Ranma para darle su merecido…

— ¿Akane? — inquirió Danny, con los ojos abiertos como platos y mirándome extrañada.

—Lo… lo siento, disculpa, no pasa nada— le dije para intentar tranquilizarla, pero eso no ocurrió, ya que un tibio líquido cubrió mis ojos.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? Desde esta mañana has estado actuando extraño, ¿sucedió algo malo?— preguntó Danny mientras me abrazaba.

—No, nada… sólo recordé a mi madre—le sonreí—pero dime ¿te quedarás?—

— ¡Por supuesto que me quedaré! No pienso dejarte sola en estas condiciones. —

—No es nada grave, pero agradezco enormemente tu compañía— dije sinceramente.

Danny sólo se limitó a sonreírme, y con un leve apretón en mi hombro supe que deseaba que me repusiera.

—Iré a avisarle a mi madre que me quedaré aquí— comentó.

—Vale, te acompaño. —

Bajamos nuevamente y observamos La distintas acciones que se llevaban acabo en la casa: tío Genma y mi padre jugaban sus interminables partidas de shogi, Nabiki leía una revista de actualidad mientras disfrutaba de sus galletas y Kasumi como siempre preparaba amablemente la cena para todos. Sólo faltaba alguien, busqué con mi mirada al chico que me quitaba la respiración, pero no apareció, por lo que imaginé que se encontraría en el dojo.

—Qué bueno que bajaron, la cena ya está lista—anunció Kasumi con su sonrisa maternal.

Tomamos asiento en la mesa junto con los demás miembros y disfrutamos de la deliciosa comida que preparaba mi hermana. Ranma fue el último en llegar a la mesa por lo que Kasumi fue a la cocina a llenar la vaporera con más arroz. No tardó mucho en regresar y le pasó a Ranma una taza llena del mismo. Como no me apetecía verlo, me levanté de la mesa y me dirigí de nuevo a mi habitación. Rápidamente saqué un futón y le puse algunas almohadas y cobijas de más para que Danny durmiera cómodamente. Nos permitimos charlar unas cuantas horas antes de irnos a dormir.

Como era de suponerse me resultó imposible conciliar el sueño, ya que mi cama se había convertido en el mismísimo infierno, en donde mi imaginación se daba el lujo de crear imágenes a su conveniencia haciéndome sentir peor de lo que me encontraba. En aquellos instantes odié no tener algo importante que hacer, ya que dejaba a mi mente completamente libre para pensar en lo que no quería.

Me quedé recostada dando vueltas en mi cama hasta eso de las 2:30 de la madrugada, pero no logré dormir. Finalmente decidí salir a tomar aire, tal vez de esa manera me refrescaría un poco. Sigilosamente caminé hasta tomar el pomo de la puerta para girarlo lentamente sin causar mayor ruido. Me dirigí inmediatamente hacia el único lugar en el cual sabía con certeza que mi enojo se desvanecería. Encendí la luz del dojo y empecé a lanzar patadas y puñetazos a un enemigo invisible, quería sacar allí toda la tristeza y la rabia que sentía.

Estuve allí por largo tiempo, hasta que el cansancio se apoderó de mi cuerpo. Mi respiración era agitada por lo que me senté en el suelo a descansar. Me sentía mejor que antes, pero aquella sensación seguía allí, como una estaca clavada en mi pecho.

De repente escuché ruidos afuera, intenté agudizar mis oídos para localizar de dónde provenía el sonido. Todo parecía indicar que se estaba acercando, en respuesta mi cuerpo se tensó, el miedo se comenzaba esparcir a una velocidad impresionante. No obstante, me armé de valor e ignorando aquel sentimiento, tomé mi mazo como mecanismo de defensa. Al ver como la puerta del dojo se abría, fui rápidamente hacia ella y golpeé al sujeto que se encontraba afuera, el cual cayó al suelo y soltó un quejido.

— ¡Akane, ¿se puede saber ahora por qué me golpeas?!— exclamó Ranma enfadado.

—Lo siento, pensé que se trataba de un ladrón — me disculpé.

Era lo único que me faltaba, el tener que encontrármelo, hizo que la herida que yacía en mi interior volviera a sangrar. Sin embargo no quería demostrar nada… yo no permitiría que Ranma me viera destrozada, y mucho menos cuando él era el causante

—Pues la próxima vez ten más cuidado— espetó.

—Lo haré…— murmuré y me encaminé hacia el estanque, quería evitarlo completamente.

—E-espera Akane, no te vayas…—

Me quedé de piedra cuando dijo eso, no sabía lo difícil que era para mí el tener que verlo a los ojos, luego de que estuvo tan a gusto con Shampoo…

— ¿Qué quieres?—vociferé.

—Quiero saber, ¿por qué estás tan enojada?—

—Eres un…. ¡eres un tonto!— exclamé mientras lanzaba ataques con el mazo, ya no podía resistirme, tenía que sacarme ese sentimiento de mi interior a como dé lugar. Así que intensifiqué la fuerza de mis ataques, pero para mi infortunio, ninguno le había dado. Él esquivaba todos mis ataques con rotunda tranquilidad.

Dándome por vencida me dejé caer de rodillas con mis manos cubriéndome los ojos, ya no había opción, estaba llorando frente a él.

—A A-kane… ¿qué… qué es lo que sucede? N-no llores…—tartamudeó mientras se agachaba.

En mi desesperación, mi única reacción fue colocar mi cabeza en su pecho y llorar para por fin sacar todo ese resentimiento que no me dejaba en paz.

Al principio no obtuve respuesta de su parte, pero para mi sorpresa, Ranma me abrazó, sentí sus fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura. No pronunció palabra, aquel roce de su cuerpo con el mío me hacía sentir bien, segura, como si el resto del mundo se desvaneciera y me llenara de paz.

—A-Akane…—susurró mientras con su dedo índice tomaba mi barbilla y colocaba su mirada azul zafiro en la mía. Podía apreciar que sus mejillas estaban adornadas de un color carmín, se veía tan guapo en ese momento…

Con el dorso de su mano, secó las últimas lágrimas que habían dejado su húmedo recorrido en mis pómulos, podía sentir el calor que emanaba su extremidad, y el temblor que tenía al hacer contacto con mi piel. Cuando terminó su tarea, sus ojos de nuevo hicieron contacto con los míos. Lentamente acortó la distancia que había entre nosotros, y acercó tímidamente su rostro al mío, se detuvo un momento sólo para observar mi reacción. Lo tenía a escasos centímetros de mis labios, podía sentir su aliento el cual hacía que sintiera fuertes corrientazos en todo el cuerpo, pero no lo detuve, así que también cerré mis ojos en señal de aceptación y sentí como depositaba un suave y tierno beso en mis labios. Aquel íntimo contacto había calmado mi furia para darle paso otra clase de sensaciones.

Mis labios aún seguían recorriendo con caricias los suyos. Quería adueñarme de su boca, embriagarme por completo de su aroma y guardar en mi memoria su sabor.

El momento había sido perfecto, hasta que el sonido de un flash de cámara hizo que nos separáramos súbitamente. Mis ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar del sonido y allí estaba mi hermana Nabiki con una cámara fotográfica en sus manos y una mirada de satisfacción y escrutinio.

Ranma y yo nos separamos aún más y ambos miramos en direcciones distintas totalmente sonrojados.

Continuará...

**notas finales:**

Bueno como verán este capítulo nos permite enterarnos más sobre los sentimientos de Akane, como ven es muy fuerte lo que siente hacia Ranma, y obviamente está insegura sobre lo que nuestro oji-azul siente por ella. El beso... ni qué decir, me pareció bastante dulce que Ranma la consolara, creo que al final el causante de su sufrimiento estuvo ahí para intentar calmarla, aunque no supiera a ciencia cierta la razón.

De nuevo agradezco a Caro (Akane/Kagome) por su ayuda, muchísimas gracias. Recuerden que cualquier comentarios es bienvenido, si leen déjenme saber qué les pareció, no cuesta mucho y me hacen feliz XD.

Nos vemos en la siguiente entrega, hasta entonces.


	5. Un corazón en aprietos

Hola a todos!!

Quiero pedir disculpas a todos ya que por error subí el capi 3 con el final que no era, la verdad me siento muy apenada con todos los que me leen, fue un error de cálculo, así que los invito a que re-lean el final.

Por otro lado, aquí les dejo la nueva entrega, espero que sea de su agrado y lo disfruten tanto como yo.

Un besote y gracias por leer n_n

**Un corazón en aprietos**

Los rayos del sol se colaban tenuemente por las rendijas de la habitación, haciendo que un débil destello de luz cayera directamente sobre mis párpados, logrando que despertara. Abrí mis ojos con pesadez y llevé mi mirada hacia donde se encontraba el reloj, viendo claramente como las manecillas me informaban que eran las 9:30 am.

Busqué por toda la habitación a Akane, pero para mi infortunio ella ya no se encontraba allí. Decidí salir a buscarla en los lugares de la casa donde normalmente solía estar, aún así no logré dar con su paradero. Así que regresé al comedor, preguntándome a qué se debía su ausencia. Tomé asiento en uno de los cojines, y suspiré al no tener éxito en mi tarea.

Acomodé mis brazos sobre la mesa y suavemente coloqué mi rostro sobre ellos, dejando que mi mente vagara por cada recuerdo que me diera una posible pista sobre la misteriosa ausencia de Akane. La forma en que lloraba, y lo extraña que se había comportado ayer era un indicio de que algo le estaba sucediendo, pero no lo tenía claro, ya que no le pregunté el motivo exacto de su llanto. De repente una voz hizo que saliera de mi debate interno y que pegara un pequeño respingo. Giré mi cabeza hacia donde se encontraba la dueña de aquella voz y me encontré con un par de ojos color avellana muy parecidos a los que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

—Buenos días Danny, que bueno que ya despertaste—saludó Kasumi con su eterna sonrisa —Akane me pidió que te avisara, que regresará en unas horas, no tardará mucho, ¿podrías esperarla?—

—Buenos días Kasumi, te agradezco por informarme, estaba preocupada, y por supuesto que la esperaré. —respondí

—Que bueno, eso quiere decir que te quedarás a almorzar ¿verdad?— preguntó.

—Sí no les molesta, está bien, muchas gracias. —

—Claro que no, sabes que eres bienvenida, y hoy cocinaré algo especial así que está bien que te quedes. Por cierto, Ranma aún no despierta, ¿te molestaría ir a levantarlo?—

Me debatí un poco ante su petición, pero luego de unos segundos, accedí.

—Está bien Kasumi, lo haré. —

—Nada más avísale que el desayuno ya está listo, no tarden. Muchas gracias Danny— sonrió y se marchó con un cesto lleno de ropa.

Me levanté de la mesa con nuevas dudas acerca de la partida de Akane. Subí las escaleras con la mirada perdida intentando rememorar algún motivo por el que tuviera que marcharse, pero no di con ninguno. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, quizá era yo la que estaba exagerando, aunque no dejaba de tener ese sentimiento de misterio, todo me resultaba extraño.

Me detuve frente a la puerta del dormitorio de Ranma. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna razón me sentía como si me encontrara haciendo algo malo.

Entré silenciosamente y Ranma se encontraba tranquilamente dormido en su futón, con una expresión de paz en su rostro. Me acerqué sigilosamente para proceder a despertarlo, hasta que un particular objeto llamó mi atención: a un costado de la habitación se encontraba un pequeño cofre con una guarda a medio abrir. De inmediato tuve una sensación de deja vu.

—Ese cofre…—susurré mientras lo tomaba entre mis manos, totalmente absorta.

Sabía que no debía cogerlo, pero aquella sensación por palparlo se apoderaba de mí. Cuidadosamente abrí la guarda y encontré varios tozos de papel, los sujeté y comencé a revisarlos uno por uno. Observé varias fotografías, en todas se podía apreciar a un Ranma cuando aún era niño, su padre y una mujer que deduje se trataba de su madre. Las contemplé por unos segundos y luego me dediqué a examinar el resto del contenido. Tomé un pequeño pedazo de papel el cual no tenía nada escrito, lo giré varias veces pero no descubrí nada raro en el.

Estaba realmente concentrada en cada pequeño detalle que encontraba en el cofre, no tenía la menor idea de por qué actuaba de esa manera, simplemente ese objeto llamaba tanto mi atención, que no podía evitar sentirme atraída. Seguí viendo cada elemento con extraña fascinación, hasta que una voz hizo que volviera a la realidad. Cerré en un movimiento rápido la pequeña puerta del cofre y guardé en mi bolsillo algunos cuantos fragmentos que no pude introducir en la caja.

— ¿Danny?—inquirió Ranma.

Sentía como su mirada me traspasaba, me quedé estática con un frío recorriendo mi espalda. No tenía disculpa, ¿ahora qué le diría?

—H-hola… Ranma—tartamudeé mientras lentamente me daba la vuelta para encararlo. —Lo siento… es que me pareció muy bonito, los acabados son fantásticos.—

— ¿El cofre?— preguntó mirándolo escéptico. — Está bien, es un recuerdo de mi madre.—

— ¿Tu madre? Entonces debe ser muy especial para ti ¿no?—

—En realidad es de mi padre, desde que nos separamos de ella lo lleva consigo, es especial para los dos, aunque no lo usamos mucho… —comentó.

—Entiendo… ¿hace cuánto no la ves?—pregunté.

—La vi hace poco, pero… de no ser por ese tonto juramento— hizo una pausa —Ella sabría que soy… que soy… su hijo— finalizó con dificultad.

No quise hacerle más preguntas, ya que se veía bastante molesto con lo último que pronunció.

Lo que me había comentado me produjo más dudas respecto a su pasado, ese juramento del que había hablado, parecía haberle causado muchos problemas, y sobretodo dolor.

—Por cierto Danny ¿qué hacías aquí?—preguntó.

—Pues verás, Kasumi me pidió que te despertara, ya que Akane no se encuentra en casa—respondí.

Al pronunciar "Akane" su rostro cambió de expresión a una completamente apenada, sus mejillas se adornaron de un color carmín y su mirada se fijo en algún punto de la habitación.

—Akane, ¿dónde está?— me interrogó.

—Tranquilo, Kasumi me dijo que no tardará— le expliqué.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver su expresión, estaba completamente rojo, casi hasta arrojar vapor por sus oídos.

—Ranma, olvidé decirte que el desayuno está listo, no tardes — concluí y cerré la puerta de la habitación.

***

Me dirigí de nuevo hacía el comedor sumida en mis pensamientos; esta vez haciéndome varias preguntas sobre el extraño cofre que había encontrado. ¿Qué significado tendrá? Me cuestioné. Sé que esa cajita la vi en alguna parte… estoy segura, pero… ¿dónde?

Por más que intentaba forzar mi mente para que tratara de recordarlo, más difícil me resultaba. Frustrada por mis intentos fallidos, decidí concentrarme en un libro de cocina que encontré en la mesa del comedor.

— ¡A desayunar!—anunció Kasumi

Rápidamente estuvieron frente a mí varias personas: los padres de Akane y Ranma fueron los primeros en llegar; Nabiki con su mirada de indiferencia se sentó en su lugar sin mirar a nadie. Sólo faltaban dos personas: Ranma y Akane. Ambos brillaban por su ausencia aquella mañana.

—Sólo falta Ranma, esperemos que baje para comenzar a comer— sugirió Kasumi.

—No bajará—intervino Nabiki con su peculiar tono mordaz.

—Claro que sí, ¿cuándo has visto que Ranma se pierda de una comida?—preguntó su padre.

—¿Me puedes decir entonces por qué no está aquí?—

—Tal vez… debe estarse cambiando hija, es normal que los hombres tardemos.—

—Yo no estaría tan segura papá…—

Ambos padres se miraron desconcertados, la verdad Ranma siempre era el primero en aparecer cuando de comida se trataba. Pero esta vez ni Akane ni él se encontraban en casa.

Un silencio abrumador era el único resultado de aquella charla. Varios minutos transcurrieron hasta que Ranma apareció, sentándose en su lugar, con la vista clavada en el suelo, tal como lo había dejado en la habitación.

—Ranma, ¿por qué tardaste tanto en bajar?, fuiste muy descortés, mira que despreciar la comida… — dijo su padre cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza en forma negativa.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te comiste mi desayuno? —inquirió Ranma exaltado.

—Bueno… yo…—tartamudeó intentando buscar una excusa, que lo salvara de la ira de su hijo.

Viéndose preso de los nervios, encontró en un vaso de agua fría: la solución perfecta; no obstante, Ranma le propinó algunos golpes, que terminaron por convertirse en una prominente contusión.

—No te preocupes Ranma, siempre guardo de más, iré a traértelo—le ofreció Kasumi.

—Gracias— murmuró sentándose de nuevo, intentando controlar la rabia de hace algunos instantes.

Me quedé observando a Nabiki quién hasta ese momento había hecho caso omiso de la situación. Sin embargo, en aquel preciso instante, tenía su vista fija en un objetivo: Ranma. A juzgar por su mirada, creí que planeaba algo, pero luego se limitó a echarle un vistazo a su revista de economía.

Un momento después Kasumi regresó con un tazón de arroz. Se lo entregó a Ranma y volvió a su lugar.

—Que bien que estén aquí reunidos— habló Nabiki — Supongo que Ranma les querrá comentar algunas cositas, ¿verdad cuñadito?—

Ranma que en ese momento, comía a paso descomunal su desayuno, terminó por atragantarse al escuchar esas palabras.

—N-no… s-sé de qué h-hablas— tartamudeó cabizbajo.

— ¿A no?— inquirió Nabiki— ¿Quieres que te lo ayude a recordar?—

Estuve atenta a cada expresión de Ranma, podía darme cuenta que estaba a punto de estallar; su rostro que antes estaba sonrojado se tiñó de un carmín que se iba haciendo cada vez más intenso.

Nabiki lo miraba de una forma inquisidora, con una sonrisa en la que se podía leer perfectamente que su intención era intimidarlo. Ranma se quedó estático en su lugar, mirándola con repulsión.

—No te quedes callado Ranma, si tienes que decirnos algo, es hora de que lo hagas — espetó impaciente el padre de Akane.

Todas las miradas se dirigían en ese momento hacia él, que con gran esfuerzo intentaba asimilar lo que estaba ocurriendo.

—Nabiki, papá, no sigan molestando a Ranma… déjenlo comer tranquilo, después hablarán de esto — intervino Kasumi, levantándose de su lugar.

La tensión que se vivía en el ambiente fue disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente todos decidieron volver a sus actividades habituales.

—Por esta vez te salvaste Ranma, la próxima vez, no será tan fácil… si quieres hacer negocios conmigo, ya sabes donde encontrarme— concluyó Nabiki guiñándole un ojo y dando media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación.

Estaba estupefacta, sabía que había ocurrido algo que Ranma intentaba ocultar, pero ahora eso simplemente se convertía en una de las tantas cosas en las que deseaba pensar. Tenía la cabeza hecha un desastre. Primero la ausencia de Akane, luego ese extraño cofre, los repentinos sonrojos de Ranma y para terminar esto… Tenía claro que aquí había algo que descifrar, así que pedí permiso para volver a la habitación de Akane y poder ordenar las piezas de aquél rompecabezas que había creado.

Tomé asiento en el escritorio de su habitación, y saqué de mi bolsillo los trozos de papel que había guardado. Los observé con más calma hasta que uno de ellos llamó mi atención: el papel en blanco, el cual hacía unos pocos momentos había contemplado tenía ciertas marcas, como si hubiera sido borrado muchas veces. Que extraño, quizá no me fijé bien, me dije, colocándolo contra la luz intentando descifrar qué era lo que decía. Tardé unos minutos pero me resultó imposible entender lo que tenía escrito.

Resignada, apoyé mi espalda sobre la silla giratoria y empecé a dar vueltas en ella, cerré mis ojos y me dediqué a pensar en el lugar donde había visto ese cofre, deseaba más que nada en el mundo poder recordarlo; si lo hacía, podría sacar alguna conclusión sobre ese cajita, aunque también temía que me obsesionara bastante con ese tema y al final no pudiera encontrar nada.

De repente alguien irrumpió en la habitación, se trataba de Akane, inmediatamente dejé de jugar con su silla y me quedé viéndola. Traía una expresión de nerviosismo en su rostro, su mirada estaba más brillante que de costumbre y podía deducir que había estado perdida en su mundo.

—Hola Akane—saludé— ¿dónde habías estado?, estaba preocupada. —

—Hola Danny… salí a correr un rato ¿cómo ha ido todo?—

—¿Saliste a correr?, pero si no llevas puesto tu traje de entrenamiento, ¿estás bien?—pregunté.

Llevó su mirada hasta su ropa y su nerviosismo aumentó considerablemente.

—Yo… yo estoy bien Danny no te preocupes, es sólo que me dediqué a pensar… es todo—me afirmó sonriente.

—Akane no me mientas, has estado comportándote extraño desde ayer, ¿me puedes decir que es lo que te ocurre?—

—Es solo que estoy preocupada porque voy reprobando algunas materias… es todo, no es nada importante, en serio, no hay nada de qué preocuparse—me aseguró.

—¿Es tan sólo eso?—

—S-sí, tranquila.—

La verdad era que no le creía ni una sola palabra, no estaba segura, pero Akane se veía bastante alegre. Sus nervios denotaban algo… pero ¿qué sería aquello?

—Danny ¿podría pedirte un favor?—

—Sí, por supuesto, ¿de qué se trata?—

—¿Podrías bajar a la cocina y traerme un vaso con agua?—

—Claro— sonreí y me encaminé hacia la puerta de la habitación.

—Gracias—murmuró.

Tomé el pomo de la puerta y lo giré, caminé por el corredor pensando cada vez más en todo lo que había ocurrido en la mañana. Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría en cualquier momento con tanto misterio que necesitaba resolver.

Levanté mi mirada sobre una de las habitaciones, ya que me sentía observada, y allí encontré la silueta de Nabiki recostada sobre el umbral de la puerta, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, esbozando una sonrisa.

—¿Akane está en su habitación?—preguntó.

—Sí, hace un rato entró— respondí.

—¿Y cómo está?—

—Pues…está algo extraña, no sé que le ocurre.—

—¿No? ¿Te gustaría averiguarlo?—

Me quedé bastante intrigada con lo que me ofreció, ya que si había forma alguna de descubrir lo que le sucedía y así mismo ayudarla sería bienvenido… pero no sé por qué sentía cierto grado de desconfianza.

—¿Y… qué dices?

continuará...

**Notas finales:  
**  
Al parecer Nabiki aprovechará al máximo la situación, se hará sus buenos yens luego de publicar esas fotos. Bueno, como verán aquí se ve algo más del sueño: el cofre. Obviamente no lo haré tal cual, ya que los sueños no suelen presentarse tan exactos. Ahora, les presento otro misterio... el papelito ¿qué creen que dirá? se aceptan hipótesis XD. Espero dejarlos un poquito con la duda mientras se sabe qué es. Un besote gigante a todos los que me leen y comentan y a los que no también.

Hasta la próxima.


	6. Las consecuencias de un beso

Hola otra vez!!

Vengo a responder a los hermosos comentarios que me han dejado, muchísimas gracias a todos (a los que comentan y a los que no) por brindarme su apoyo y leer esta pequeña historia, que como dije en el primer post, me ha costado mucho y ha sido un esfuerzo que ha valido completamente la pena, y lo es más al saber que cuento con tan hermosos lectores.

**Las consecuencias de un beso**

La inmensidad del cielo resultaba la visión perfecta para poner en orden mis ideas, tenía tanto en qué pensar… La noche anterior había dado un gran paso, uno con el que muchas veces había soñado, pero que no me creía capaz de realizar. No podía sacar de mi mente aquel momento, la escena se repetía constantemente en mi cabeza, desconcentrándome de cualquier actividad que estuviera realizando, recordándome el dulce sabor de sus labios, el calor que emanaban sus manos y sus ojos humedecidos a causa del llanto.

—Llanto…—repetí meditabundo, era cierto, ella jamás mencionó algo acerca del motivo de su tristeza. Aunque no se necesitaba contar con mucha imaginación para saber que como de costumbre, había sido por mi culpa.

Mis ojos seguían recorriendo las diversas formas de las nubes y el leve movimiento que el cielo ejercía sobre ellas. Toda mi mente viajaba recordando una y otra vez aquel beso, armando diversas hipótesis sobre lo que habría ocurrido si no hubiera decidido besarla.

Recordé plenamente el cómo me sentí en aquel instante: el verla llorar me partía el alma, si algo no soportaba era que actuara de esa manera, sobre todo de la forma en la que lo hacía esa noche. No sabía qué decirle, así que sólo hice lo que me indicaba el corazón, temía lastimarla aún más al no usar las palabras adecuadas. Así que con timidez la envolví en mis brazos, necesitaba que supiera que estaba ahí, que no se encontraba sola.

Su cercanía me producía un escalofrío que atravesaba mi cuerpo, su olor me embriagaba por completo y haciendo caso omiso de mis nervios, tomé delicadamente su barbilla para perderme en su mirada. Mi corazón latía con desenfreno, podía escucharlo perfectamente y temía que en cualquier momento se saliera de mi pecho. Sin embargo eso no me detuvo, sequé sus lágrimas deleitándome con la suavidad de su piel, disfrutando de cada roce de su cuerpo con el mío al estar abrazados, mientras con lentitud acercaba mi rostro al de ella, no sin antes detenerme para observar su reacción. Contemplé su rostro sonrojado, me dedicó una tierna mirada y cerró sus ojos, esa era su silenciosa señal para que supiera que hacía lo correcto. Dándome valor deposité en sus labios un pequeño beso… un momento que jamás olvidaré, ese simple contacto hizo que perdiera la cordura, que quedara literalmente hipnotizado y sobretodo aún más enamorado.

Todo había sido perfecto, hasta que Nabiki arruinó el momento, ¿qué en esta casa no había privacidad? Me pregunté enfadado apretando mis puños. Ese era otro asunto que debía arreglar, no podía permitir que Nabiki se saliera con la suya, ni mucho menos que vendiera esas fotografías, si lo hacía no quería ni imaginar el problema que vendría.

Me puse en pie dispuesto a enfrentarla, sabía que no las entregaría fácilmente por lo que planeé entrar a su habitación y robar el rollo, para luego destrozarlo. Como me encontraba en el tejado, di un pequeño salto para bajar al jardín, di media vuelta dispuesto a entrar a casa, hasta que topé frente a frente con Akane, un calor se apoderó rápidamente de mi rostro, esquivé su mirada para luego ver el suelo, mientras un silencio incómodo inundaba el ambiente.

Debo hablarle ahora, no soy un cobarde, repetía en mi fuero interno. Intenté pronunciar alguna palabra, pero se extinguió en mi garganta ya que quien habló primero fue ella.

—H-hola…Ranma. — saludó entre tartamudeos.

—H-h-ho…hola Akane…—respondí en la misma situación.

—Q-quería… hablar co-contigo, ¿ti-tienes un m-minuto?— preguntó cabizbaja.

—S-sí por s-supuesto. —

Entramos a casa y en silencio nos dirigimos a su habitación. Akane se sentó en su cama y yo me quedé de pie cerca a la puerta.

— ¿Q-qué era eso de lo que querías hablarme?—cuestioné evitando hacer contacto visual, ya que si lo hacía terminaría por sentirme aún más nervioso, al punto de quedarme mudo.

—Yo… este… lo que sucedió a-anoche… —balbuceó sonrojándose completamente. —Na-Nabiki, venderá esas fotografías… yo pensé… en ofrecerle algo de dinero por el rollo y… quería saber si tú podrías ayudarme con eso. —

—Yo… iba a hacer lo mismo, sólo que pensé en robarlo, después de todo, no creo que las entregue tan fácilmente…—comenté.

—Tienes razón… pero habrá que hacer el intento, ¿no crees?—

—A-Akane… sabes bien que no tengo dinero. —

—Tengo algunos ahorros, quizá sean suficientes para que nos lo entregue. —

—Entonces… ¿vas a darle tus ahorros?, pero A-Akane…—

—E-eso… es algo… e-especial para mí… y n-no quiero que se divulgue. —

"Especial", aquella palabra se repitió como un eco en mi cabeza, eso quería decir que había significado algo para ella. No pude evitar sonrojarme, lo que no le pasó desapercibido. —

—Ranma…—pronunció. —tú…t-tú… ¿l-lo consideras e-especial…?— preguntó dificultosamente, aún más sonrojada que antes.

Me quedé estático, no sabía cómo decirle el inmenso significado que había tenido, el tiempo que lo había anhelado y lo mucho que lo disfruté, pero ahora mi cabeza y mi mente buscaban las palabras necesarias para decírselo.

—yo… s-sí… fue… muy e-extraño. — tartamudeé.

— ¿e-extraño?—indagó.

—S-sí yo… no sé como explicarlo…—

De nuevo un silencio incómodo se hizo presente y se extendió por un minuto o más, ya que a mi parecer fue simplemente eterno aquel instante. Ambos permanecíamos con la cabeza gacha, jugando con nuestros dedos, o simplemente demostrando "interés" en un objeto en particular. En algunas ocasiones levantaba mi cabeza para observarla, y descubría que ella hacía exactamente lo mismo, lo que provocaba que por breves instantes nuestras miradas se encontraran, creando así esa incómoda sensación de no saber qué decir.

Viéndome presa de los nervios, decidí que lo mejor sería intervenir, lanzando cualquier pregunta. No soportaba el desgarrador silencio, ya que le permitía a mi mente volver a recordar aquella escena y no quería sonrojarme aún más delante de ella, ya que seguro pensaría que era un pervertido.

— ¿Akane y en dónde está tu amiga?— cuestioné.

—Ahora debe estar en su casa, se fue hace un rato y al parecer estaba apurada. —

—Ya veo… ¿entonces qué haremos en cuanto a lo de Nabiki?—

— ¿Vamos a hablar con ella?—preguntó.

—Ah… ¿ahora?—

—S-sí si quieres…—

Asentí con la cabeza no muy seguro de hacerlo en ese momento, si ya había un ambiente bastante pesado, no quería ni imaginarme cómo se tornaría la situación estando a merced de Nabiki.

Observé a Akane sacar sus ahorros, antes de encaminase hacia la habitación de su hermana. La seguí a paso lento, simulando tranquilidad, Akane dio algunos golpes en la puerta, pero nadie respondió.

—Parece que no se encuentra. — comentó.

Me encogí de hombros, pensando con detenimiento acerca de su ausencia y no tardé mucho en descubrir a qué se debía… rápidamente bajé las escaleras, Busqué a Kasumi en la cocina para preguntarle sobre Nabiki.

— Kasumi ¿sabes en dónde se encuentra Nabiki?—

— Sí, creo que se dirigía hacia el parque, ahí debe de estar. — respondió.

Busque a Akane quien lentamente bajaba las escaleras, dedicándome una mirada de desconcierto.

—Sígueme—Ordené mientras a paso rápido me dirigía hacia la salida. Me coloqué los zapatos y corrí hacia el lugar que había mencionado Kasumi.

— ¿Ranma, hacia dónde nos dirigimos?— cuestionó Akane.

—Nabiki se encuentra en el parque, de seguro ha de estar vendiendo las fotos, debemos darnos prisa. —expliqué.

Dirigí la mirada a Akane, su expresión había cambiado totalmente, ahora estaba pensativa, quizá se sentía del mismo modo en que yo. Estaba molesta por el atrevimiento de su hermana y preocupada por lo que enfrentaríamos después.

Llegamos al lugar y para nuestra sorpresa, se encontraba abarrotado por varios chicos y chicas de la escuela.

— ¿¡Pero qué es esto!?—inquirió molesta Akane.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se encaminó hacía el puesto de Nabiki, con su aura rojiza acostumbrada, dispuesta a acabar con todo a su paso.

— ¡Akane! —grité interponiéndome en su camino, para que no cometiera un error. — ¿No te das cuenta que podrías tener problemas? —

— ¿problemas? ¿Acaso no estás viendo? ¡Ya los tenemos!, mira nada más como nos ven todos. Somos la última noticia de todo Nerima, ¿y me pides que actúe como si nada ocurriera?— exclamó.

Dirigí la mirada hacía donde estaban reunidas las personas y noté perfectamente como todas nos miraban sorprendidos. De repente Hiroshi, Daisuke, Yuka y Sayuri aparecieron con varías fotografías en sus manos, acercándose a nosotros con una mirada inquisidora.

—Hola Akane, Ranma. Vaya que se lo tenían bien escondido ¿no?— decía Sayuri mientras con su brazo, daba leves empujoncitos a Akane.

—Hola chicas. — saludó completamente sonrojada. — ¿se puede saber qué hacen con esas fotografías en las manos?—

—Nosotras… vamos Akane ya no puedes negarlo, te deseamos lo mejor. —la atajó Yuka.

— ¡Ranma qué afortunado eres!, mira que besar a Akane debe ser todo un privilegio. —comentó Hiroshi. — Ahora que ya estás oficialmente comprometido, puedes presentarme a la hermosa chica de cabellos morados que siempre te lleva de comer. —

—Un momento, ¿cómo que comprometido?— pregunté con un tono escéptico.

— ¿Y esto?, no me dirás que no significó nada para ti. —Indagó Daisuke enseñando la fotografía.

—Yo… yo no… eso… puedo explicarlo… no es lo que creen. —

— ¡Ranma! — Gritó Akane estrellando su mazo en mi cabeza. — ¡Eres un idiota!, como te atreves a decir eso.

—A-Akane… yo…—tartamudeé.

—Guarda tus explicaciones para alguien que te las crea ¡Baka!— bufó, cruzando a grandes zancadas el parque tomando de nuevo camino a casa.

Me maldije a mi mismo por decir aquellas cosas en ese momento, no sabía que me había pasado, ni por qué siempre terminaba negándolo todo, o dando explicaciones tontas sobre lo que había ocurrido. Intenté alcanzarla y rápidamente me coloqué frente a ella.

—Akane lo siento, no sé por qué dije eso… —me disculpé tomándola por los hombros.

—Ya basta Ranma, fue suficiente… con razón dijiste que había sido extraño… porque no significó nada para ti… no sé por qué me confié, soy una tonta, déjame en paz. —

—No… no es así, sí significo mucho… y no fue extraño… fue…—

— ¿Ni siquiera sabes buscar las palabras necesarias para describirlo?—espetó Akane, más dolida que molesta.

— ¡No es eso!, es sólo que… sentí tantas cosas, que no sé cómo decírtelo. —

—Así que sentiste muchas cosas ¿No Ranma?—intervino cortante Ukyo.

— Ukyo… Ahh Hola… ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?—pregunté.

—Ran-chan ya lo se todo… ¿cómo pudiste?— sollozó, mientras colocaba sus manos en su rostro.

—U-Uuchan… yo….yo… no…— balbuceé, agitando mis manos con nerviosismo.

Súbitamente sentí un ardor que invadió una de mis mejillas, mi rostro quedó ligeramente volteado y al buscar la fuente de aquel golpe, me encontré con Akane, completamente molesta.

— ¿Por qué te dejas manejar tan fácil? ¿Sabes, Ranma?, ahora puedes negarlo, ¡eres un tonto!—gritó Akane.

— ¡No lo niego! Es que yo… —

— ¿Tú, qué? ¡Eres un cobarde! —

— ¡No soy ningún cobarde! A-Akane espera…—

—No irás a ninguna parte Akane Tendo. —Gritó una voz, mientras un torbellino de rosas negras inundaba el lugar — sé que obligaste a mi Ranma a que te besara, pero esto no se quedará así ¿está claro?, te haré pagar por el mal momento que tuvo que sufrir mi Ranma adorado jojojojo —

—Kodachi, no te atrevas a hacerle nada a Akane. — Vociferé.

—Cállate Ranma, puedo defenderme sola. —replicó.

Un bombori estaba a punto de caer sobre Akane, lo observé horrorizado ya que por más rápido que fuera no alcanzaría a detenerlo.

— ¡Cuidado Akane! — advertí.

Akane desvió su mirada hacía el bombori que iba con gran fuerza hacia donde ella, logrando esquivarlo.

—Shampoo vengar beso de mi airen con chica violenta. — amenazó.

Maldije en mi fuero interno a Nabiki, gracias a ella tendríamos muchos problemas, y eso no era todo; la vida de Akane corría peligro. Ahora que todas se enteraron iban a querer vengarse de ella, lo cual no permitiría.

Observé la escena atento a cualquier movimiento, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlas con tal de que Akane no saliera lastimada.

Tenía la leve impresión de que terminarían uniendo sus fuerzas para derrotarla, a ellas simplemente no les importaba pasar por encima de alguien, con tal de verme con alguna de ellas, nunca consideron mis sentimientos, para ellas no era más que un trofeo o un tonto capricho. Akane es lo opuesto, siempre está conmigo, su simple presencia me llena de valor y una sonrisa suya hace que sienta que el mundo está bien. Por eso jamás dejaría que le ocurriera algo malo, jamás me lo podría perdonar, estoy aquí para protegerla de todo peligro o amenaza y si eso acarreaba rechazar de una vez por todas a Kodachi, Ukyo y Shampoo, lo haría.

De repente un ataque con una peculiar sombrilla hizo que saliera de mi letargo para rápidamente ponerme en alerta.

—Ranma… con que aprovechándote de Akane en mi ausencia ¿no?—espetó furioso Ryoga tronando sus nudillos.

— ¿Cómo que aprovechándome? ¿Me llamas a mí aprovechado cuando usas tu maldición para dormir con ella?—inquirí sarcástico.

— ¡Cierra la boca y pelea Ranma!—

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se abalanzó contra mí lanzando varios golpes en mi cabeza, los cuales esquivaba fácilmente, Ryoga se encontraba realmente furioso, y con cada golpe iba aumentando su fuerza. Harto de esquivarlo, incliné ligeramente mi cuerpo para derribarlo con un puñetazo en su barbilla, haciéndolo chocar contra una pared de concreto.

—No creas que me haz vencido Ranma… juro que me vengaré. —amenazó antes de caer inconsciente.

—La única venganza que habrá aquí será la del gran Kuno. — indicó mientras sacaba de su kimono la pequeña fotografía. — Ranma Saotome ¿cómo te atreves a probar el dulce néctar de los labios de Akane?—

—No puede ser…—susurré.

Observé como Kuno se acercaba a Akane para tomarla por la cintura mientras le entregaba un gran ramo de rosas.

—Akane Tendo mi amor, recibe estas flores como muestra de mi cariño hacia ti… pero antes unamos nuestros labios en un fervoroso beso, para que borres el mal sabor que te dejó aquel caballero andante. —

— ¡Estás loco!—gritó propinándole una patada que lo envió a volar a los cielos de Nerima.

—Akane, no te han enseñado que en una batalla jamás debes distraerte. — vociferó Ukyo lanzando golpes con su pala gigante.

—Jojojojo pagarás por lo que le hiciste a mi amado Ranma. — amenazó Kodachi, lanzando el lazo hacía la pierna de Akane, logrando que cayera al suelo.

— ¡Akane!— grité, dirigiéndome hacia el lugar para detenerlas.

—Tú no irás a ninguna parte Ranma Saotome. —refutó Gosunkugi colocándose al frente de mí, para así bloquearme el paso.

—Maldición, lo que me faltaba. ¿Ahora qué quieres?—espeté impaciente.

—Pagarás muy caro tu error… no hay nadie que se haya salvado de este potente hechizo y viva para contarlo, ¡Prepárate Ranma, para sentir mi furia! —

—No tengo tiempo para esto. — dije, saltando sobre su rostro para llegar hacia donde se encontraba Akane.

— ¡Ranma no huyas!—gritó Ryoga, levantándose dificultosamente.

Observé horrorizado la escena, Akane se encontraba muy débil. Cada segundo era de vital importancia para mí, ya que no podía permitir que Akane quedara inconsciente. La tomé por la cintura, rápidamente la acomodé en mis brazos y corrí dispuesto a salir de aquel caos. Lo único que me interesaba era que Akane estuviera bien.

—R-Ranma… ¿hacía dónde nos dirigimos?—

—Vamos a casa, necesitas descansar. —

—Estoy bien… no te preocupes. —me aseguró.

—Esa Nabiki me las va a pagar. —mascullé.

—Hablaré con ella en cuanto llegue, como se atreve a hacernos esto, por su culpa tenemos todos estos problemas. —

Faltaban pocos pasos para llegar a la entrada de la casa, pero me percaté de que algo extraño ocurría allí.

—No puede ser…— repetimos Akane y yo al unísono completamente desconcertados por lo que veíamos.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Qué caos O_O XD. Bueno aquí podemos saber qué fue lo que sintió Ranma acerca del beso, cómo le pareció, lo difícil que fue etc... también pueden ver el tan ansiado post-beso, y todo lo que provocó Nabiki con la venta masiva de fotografías. Les cuento que este capi estuvo bastante difícil en aquello de integrar tanto personaje, se me complicó algo en esta parte, pero al final me gustó el resultado. Muchísimas gracias a **Carito (Akane/Kagome) **por ayudarme con el nombre del cap. Espero que sea de su agrado y que si tienen alguna opinión un comentario o algo por el estílo, serán siempre bienvenidos.

Besotes y nos veremos en la próxima entrega.

Hasta entonces.


	7. Confusión de amor

Hola de nuevo!!

Sé que he tardado bastante, en verdad lo siento, pero he tenido algunas semanas realmente horribles estudiando, sin mencionar que la musa no se aparecía y cada que intentaba escribír algo resultaba siendo un desastre.

Tengo varias cosas por decirles, antes de que lean el capi:

**1º-** Quiero recordarles el orden de en el que va narrada la historia, para que no se me confundan, el orden es el siguiente: **Akane, Danny, Ranma.** El capítulo anterior fue narrado por Ranma, por consiguiente este que vendrá a continuación será narrado por Akane, y el que sigue por Danny.

**2º- **Este capítulo le da nombre a la historia, cuando lo lean se darán cuenta porqué, desde aquí, se tornará un poquitín dramático, no mucho, porque tampoco es la idea, pero sí. Quiero decir con ésto que ya entenderán mejor a qué me refiero con "confusión" y por supuesto aquí se desatará la verdadera trama de la historia.

Bien, ahora sí los dejo con el nuevo capítulo, quiero agradecerle a **Trekumy** (Gisi) por haberme ayudado con la edición de este capítulo.

**Confusión de amor**

**VII Confusión de amor: **

—No puede ser…— repetimos Ranma y yo al unísono completamente desconcertados por lo que veíamos.

La entrada de la casa estaba adornada con varios faroles blancos, el suelo estaba cubierto por una gran cantidad de pétalos de Sakura, simulando una gran alfombra, que llegaba hasta donde normalmente se encontraba el comedor, el cual, en ese momento, estaba adornado por un pequeño altar, varias rosas a los costados y dos grandes telones blancos sujetados de cada lado. En el medio, un gran cartel anunciaba nuestros nombres: "Ranma y Akane".

A los costados del jardín se encontraban las sillas para los invitados; el estanque estaba adornado por una pequeña fuente, y mi padre y mi hermana se encontraban vestidos para la ocasión.

Tragué en seco esperando que se tratara de una broma, como se atrevían a planear algo como esto sin nuestro consentimiento. Aquello me sacaba de quicio, mi padre siempre tomaba decisiones que sólo a mí me correspondían, estaba harta de que manejaran mi vida a su conveniencia, sin siquiera considerar mis sentimientos, sólo su beneficio. No podía negar que mi padre era realmente egoísta.

Observé a Ranma quien se encontraba de pie a mi lado, en el mismo estado de shock que yo. Su rostro demostraba incredulidad y rabia al mismo tiempo. No podíamos pronunciar palabra, ambos nos encontrábamos completamente atónitos, pero algo debíamos hacer, teníamos el tiempo contado, ya que los locos que hace un momento habíamos dejado atrás, no tardarían en llegar.

—Lo mejor será que huyamos de aquí. —propuso Ranma, empezando a correr.

Lo seguí sin refutar, después de todo tenía razón, pero… ¿a dónde iríamos? No teníamos lugar donde escapar, y ciertamente me aterraba estar a solas con él, muchísimo más, después de lo que había sucedido entre los dos.

Corrimos dos calles, esperando no encontrarnos con nadie, pero lamentablemente no fue así; a varios metros un gran panda montado en una pelota, se dirigía rápidamente hacia nosotros. Corrimos en la dirección opuesta, pero todo fue inútil. Mi padre también se encontraba allí, ahora vistiendo una gran armadura samurai, dispuesto a no dejarnos escapar, estábamos aprisionados y antes de pensar en un plan, fuimos arrastrados por ellos, de vuelta a casa.

Súbitamente fuimos separados, mi padre me condujo hacia mi habitación, en donde se encontraba listo mi traje de novia, me quedé horrorizada en cuanto Kasumi y otra chica empezaban a vestirme. No resistí un segundo más, ya era suficiente, ¡era el colmo!

— ¿¡Se puede saber qué es todo esto!?—vociferé llamando rápidamente su atención.

—Akane… —contestó dulcemente Kasumi. —Es el día de tu boda, deberías estar de buen humor… —

— ¿¡Estás loca!? ¿Crees que debería estar de buen humor cuando hacen todo esto sin nuestro consentimiento?

—Pero Akane… si ayer tú y Ranma se besaron, eso ya es un gran paso en su relación, y me alegra que se entiendan, mi padre está muy entusiasmado con la boda. —

—Pero qué descaro… ¿no te das cuenta de que mi padre sólo está pensando en él? Él sólo me comprometió con Ranma por el futuro de su dojo, no porque yo amara a Ranma… fue un acuerdo a su conveniencia, aunque…—

Aunque yo terminara enamorándome perdidamente de él, pensé. Una vez más la escena de aquella noche se repitió en mi cabeza, alejándome temporalmente de toda la rabia que inundaba mi interior. Observé el cielo, aquella visión me regalaba calma para pensar en él, y recordar la sensación de sus tibios y aterciopelados labios…

—Aunque… ¿qué sucede Akane? ¿Estás diciendo que Ranma no te agrada?—inquirió Kasumi algo desanimada.

— ¡No! Kasumi, no es eso… es sólo que no pueden tomar esta clase de decisiones por mí, esto es algo de lo que yo misma me quiero hacer cargo, quiero ser yo la que decida, cuando casarme y con quien. —

— ¿No quieres casarte con Ranma, verdad?—

Antes de que pudiera responder, la puerta de mi habitación se abrió a una velocidad vertiginosa, provocando un gran estruendo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco al ver entrar a Ranma, vestido con un esmoquin negro, el cual hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos azules, aquellos ojos que ahora me observaban con exasperación.

—Ya lo he escuchado todo… —hizo una pausa. — Si no deseas casarte conmigo, no voy a obligarte…

—Ranma… no… no… es…—

—No digas nada Akane, ya lo dejaste todo muy claro. — aseveró. —nadie puede casarse con alguien que no ama, ¿verdad?

—Pero Ranma yo nunca…—

—Pues quiero que sepas, ¡que yo tampoco tengo el más mínimo interés en casarme con una chica tan fea y torpe como tú!—gritó.

Esas palabras fueron como un golpe para mí, todo mi interior se debatió buscando las palabras adecuadas para actuar, pero la fuerza del dolor fue más fuerte, y con mi corazón hecho pedazos, me acerqué a él, lanzándole una mirada severa mientras le propinaba una bofeteada, una que demostraba todo el daño que me había hecho con sus palabras.

—Eres un idiota, Ranma, te odio. — exclamé. — Puedes irte con la que mejor te parezca, no me importa en lo más mínimo. —

—Eso es lo que haré… —atacó, frotando la zona del golpe.

—No, no, no, no puede ser señor Saotome, nuestros planes de nuevo han fracasado. — sollozaba mi padre, apoyándose en el hombro de su compañero.

— ¡Ranma! ¿Ahora qué hiciste? ¿Por qué siempre lo tienes que arruinar todo, muchacho?—lo reprendió Tío Genma.

—Déjame en paz papá, no tengo tiempo para discutir contigo. —refutó, dando un salto, logrando salir por la ventana.

—Akane, Akane… por favor, ve a pedirle disculpas a Ranma, tú bien sabes que las dos escuelas deben unirse, por favor, hija. —Lloriqueó mi Padre.

— ¿Estás loco papá? Mejor salgan todos de mi habitación, quiero estar sola…—

Poco a poco todos fueron saliendo, hasta dejarme completamente sola, quería estarlo y a la vez deseaba la compañía de alguien, estaba completamente destrozada; nunca las palabras de Ranma me habían dolido tanto como en esta ocasión. Me maldije a mí misma por pensar que lo que había ocurrido entre los dos, mejoraría nuestra relación, creí que aquel beso iba a aliviar las tantas asperezas que nos impedían llevarnos bien.

—Por qué soy tan tonta…—me reprendí, llevando mis puños con fuerza hacía el escritorio.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, como libres gotas de rocío; me sentía tan impotente, tan pequeña… por primera vez en mi vida experimentaba lo que era la soledad, nunca antes me había sentido tan sola, sin que yo misma pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Ahora ya nada tenía significado, ni siquiera aquella noche en la que me cobijé en sus brazos, esa noche en la que me sentí feliz con el simple contacto de su cuerpo, con saber que estaba ahí para mí, porque si algo lograba él, era que con su simple presencia llenara mi mundo de paz y serenidad.

Estaba plenamente consiente de que no era mi culpa, sin embargo no podía evitar sentirme de esa manera. ¿Había hecho entender a todos que Ranma no me interesaba?, jamás me sentí tan arrepentida de usar tan mal las palabras… porque nunca quise decir eso, y era lo que me hacía sentir más molesta, me malinterpretaron. Tenía tantos sentimientos encontrados en aquel momento: rabia, tristeza, impotencia, soledad, sin mencionar las serias dudas que Ranma había dejado en mi corazón.

"_yo… s-sí… fue… muy e-extraño." _Recordé aquellas palabras como si las hubiera dicho ahora mismo. ¿Por qué le resultaría extraño?, quizá fui yo la que creyó que él sentía lo mismo por mí, cuando él no tenía el mínimo interés. ¿Me había engañado a mí misma por necesidad? Necesidad de creer que Ranma sentía algo por mí, no por alguna de sus "prometidas", de sentir que era su prioridad, no ninguna de ellas… de sentirme correspondida en sus brazos… y dejar de preguntarme si el destino me permitiría ser suya, como muchas veces lo había soñado. Esa noche no fue un sueño, y había pruebas de ello, entonces… ¿por qué había decidido besarme? ¿Le habría parecido la oportunidad perfecta para reírse de mí? O simplemente si sentía algo más…

Llevé mis manos a mi cien, me sentía realmente perturbada, necesitaba dejar de pensar en eso, me hacía tanto daño… ¿por qué mi mente se empeñaba en hacerme recordar cada palabra o momento que haya compartido con él? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que iba a colapsar?

Me levanté de la silla, intentando rememorar algo que tuviera que hacer, cualquier cosa, que me ayudara a salir de esta situación. Recordé a Danny, quien hasta hace pocas horas, se había marchado a su casa, sin dar alguna explicación.

—Eso es… aún es temprano, quizá la invite a venir conmigo al cine. —me animé a mí misma.

No había razón para deprimirme, debía ser fuerte a pesar de todo lo que había sucedido, tenía que demostrarle a Ranma que no me dejaría derrotar tan fácilmente por sus palabras, que siempre daría la pelea sin importar qué tan mal me sintiera.

Crucé el pasillo de mi habitación para proceder a hacer la llamada, me encontraba tan ensimismada que no me percaté de la presencia de Nabiki, que iba subiendo las escaleras contando el dinero que se había hecho, con su gran idea de la venta de fotografías.

—Ah, Hola Akane, espero que no estés molesta… es para los ahorros de la universidad. —dijo señalando el dinero.

—Nabiki, ¿cómo pudiste?, ¿no te das cuenta de todos los problemas que me has causado, gracias a tu grandiosa idea?—

—Akane… el dinero mueve montañas… no podía callar esto, necesitaba el dinero, hermanita, entiende. —

— ¿No pudiste buscarlo de otra manera?, Eres una abusiva Nabiki, nunca debiste hacer eso, siempre te parece muy divertido jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, pero esta vez fue demasiado…—

—Oh, ya me contó papá que Ranma y tú están peleados… de seguro querrás que te bese para que puedan reconciliarse, ¿no?—inquirió con una mirada de soslayo.

Aquella mirada tan sólo hizo que volviera a recordar lo que había sucedido hace un momento, y que mis mejillas se adornaran de un ligero color carmín, que no ayudó mucho a convencer a Nabiki de lo contrario.

—Bien hermanita… nos vemos al rato, tengo mucho dinero que contar. —culminó guiñándome un ojo, y volviendo a su habitación.

El haberme encontrado con Nabiki sólo empeoró la situación; todos los sentimientos de auto motivación se esfumaron, haciendo que me llenara nuevamente de ira, ¿cómo podía ser tan cínica? Después de todos los problemas que causó, viene y me lo dice así tan tranquila… ¡esto es el colmo!

Tomé el teléfono y marqué el número de Danny, esperaba que ella fuera quien atendiera, puesto que no tenía mucha paciencia para esperar.

— _¿Hola?—respondió una voz. _

— _¿Danny?—_

—_Oh no, ella salió hace un momento, ¿quién la llama?—_

— _¿Salió? Quizás regresó a mi casa, soy Akane. —_

—_Oh Akane, me parece que sí, dijo que se dirigía hacía allá, no debe tardar. —_

—_Muchas gracias, hasta pronto. —_

La esperaré, de seguro aceptará ir conmigo al cine, pensé. Pero debo encontrar algo que hacer mientras ella llega, no quiero pensar más en esa situación… necesito concentrarme en algo, pero ¿en qué…? Pronto di con una idea que estaba segura me ayudaría a olvidarme de todo. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, tomé un libro de recetas y me apresuré a tomar los ingredientes que requería, debía quedarme muy bien, ya que lo hacía como agradecimiento a Danny por haberme acompañado anoche.

Pasó un largo rato, en el que concentré mi mente en la receta, había puesto todo mi esfuerzo en ella, esperando que quedara bien, después de todo, no quería que faltara a clases luego de que lo probara. Sonreí para mi misma al ver que no había quedado del todo mal. Pero ahora me preocupaba la tardanza de Danny, había pasado mucho tiempo desde la llamada y ella aún no aparecía.

—Hola Akane. — saludó Kasumi, observando el pequeño pastel que había hecho. —Que lindo te quedó, ¿es para Ranma?—

—No Kasumi… es para Danny, quería agradecerle con esto su estancia ayer en la noche, pero está tardando bastante y empiezo a preocuparme…—

—Entiendo… Akane, no quiero molestarte, pero ¿puedo preguntarte algo?—

Me debatí un poco ante su proposición, no obstante accedí, rogando al cielo que no tocara el tema de Ranma, suficiente había tenido con enfrentarme a Nabiki, para que ahora volvieran con el otra vez.

— Sé que debes estar enfadada por lo que hizo Nabiki, ella tiende a no tomar lo sentimientos de los demás en serio, pero ¿qué pasará con Ranma? —

—Eso no lo sé Kasumi… —murmuré agachando la mirada. —Tú lo escuchaste…—

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa Akane, ustedes tienden a pelear mucho, y eso no es un secreto, pero esta vez fue diferente; siento que tú lo tomaste como algo más personal, ¿fue por lo del beso, verdad?—

— ¡Claro que no Kasumi!—mentí. — Lo que ocurrió entre él y yo no cambió nada, de hecho, como ves, tenemos las mismas peleas de siempre… todo está bien, no tienes nada de que preocuparte.

— ¿Estás segura Akane? Realmente te noto diferente… —

—Por supuesto que sí Kasumi, en serio ya no te preocupes por eso, ya verás como en poco tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad. —dije, intentando colocar en aquellas palabras la seguridad que necesitaban, para que terminara convenciéndose.

—Está bien… por cierto, mi padre y tío Genma salieron de casa hace un rato, diciendo que irían a una sesión de entrenamiento, así que si piensas hacer la cena, procura no hacer demasiado. —anunció con su sonrisa de siempre y encaminándose hacía sus nuevos quehaceres.

—Seguro que salieron para evitar mi comida…— murmuré con un dejo de rabia. No podía ser que mi propio padre saliera despavorido cada vez que entrara a la cocina.

Suspiré con resignación, mientras me deshacía del delantal que traía puesto, tomé el pequeño pastel y lo llevé a mi habitación, ya que quería darle la sorpresa allí. Coloqué el postre sobre mi escritorio y me recosté en mi cama, tomando un cojín para luego abrazarlo con todas mis fuerzas. No quería pensar en eso, ya no quería seguir mortificándome, estaba creando un infierno en mi interior, sentía que no podía salir de allí, estaba en un gran pozo depresivo, el cual me impedía pensar claramente, ya nada importaba, todo se había esfumado una vez más ante mis ojos, lo único que podía sentir era la nostalgia de mi interior completamente desgarrado por aquellas palabras, la tristeza que inundaba mi ser al pensar que él nunca me correspondió, que todo fue una vaga ilusión que se desvaneció poco a poco, otro capítulo de mi vida se volvía a tornar gris.

Cansada de dar vueltas en la cama y con el corazón y la mente turbados completamente de recuerdos dolorosos, decidí salir a buscar a Danny; era eso o entregarme a los brazos de la tristeza sin que pudiera siquiera intentar alegrar mi mal rato. Me levanté de un salto y con un atisbo de optimismo, repetí para mí misma que todo estaría bien, que más pronto de lo que esperaba él y yo seríamos de nuevo los mismos de siempre, que él sería el mismo chico inmaduro e insensible que yo conocía, que pronto tendría que golpearlo por su altanería, pero más allá de todo eso, simplemente estaríamos bien.

Salí de mi habitación de nuevo con vagas esperanzas, intentando serenarme para infundirle tranquilidad a Danny, que de seguro se había marchado preocupada por mi estado anímico, ya que desde ayer había estado comportándome extraño, y nunca le mencioné un motivo válido para explicar el porqué actuaba así. Por eso también quería ofrecerle una disculpa, después de todo, ella fue quien más estuvo conmigo, sin saber qué me ocurría, sólo estuvo ahí para mí.

Bajé las escaleras, y me quedé de pie sobre el umbral de la puerta principal, esperando ver su silueta a lo lejos, pero luego de unos instantes de no ver pasar nada, decidí emprender y buscarla, seguro le había ocurrido algo por lo que no había vuelto, ya que generalmente no tardaba mucho en llegar.

Me dispuse a dar un paso fuera de la casa para ir en su búsqueda, hasta que una voz llamó mi atención, instintivamente giré mi rostro hacía el lugar donde había provenido el sonido y me encaminé hacía él con sigilo, me escondí detrás de una de las paredes de la parte posterior de la casa y escuché claramente la conversación.

—Ya no importa, ella lo dejó todo muy claro… —decía Ranma, mientras lanzaba puñetazos a un gran saco de entrenamiento.

— ¿Eso es lo que crees?— inquirió Danny.

—Por supuesto, ella lo dijo, no cabe la menor duda… y ya no me importa, que haga lo que quiera, es asunto suyo. —

—Ranma… yo debo confesarte algo… —musitó Danny, usando un tono bastante serio, que hizo que Ranma volteara a verla, con bastante interés.

Me quedé de piedra, mi corazón latía apresuradamente, tanto, que temía ser descubierta por los fuertes golpeteos que daba sobre mi pecho. Esto no podía ser verdad, simplemente no podía creerlo, ¿Sería posible que también a Danny le atrajera Ranma? Y peor aún que Ranma también sintiera lo mismo por ella… después de todo el día que la conoció, se comportó extraño… no, no puede ser, me repetía contantemente para que mi mente y mi corazón se detuvieran con aquellos pensamientos, que me torturaban y desgarraban mi alma, como si se tratara de una cuchilla, que se clavara justo en mi pecho y desangrara lentamente cada centímetro de mi cuerpo.

Cerré mis ojos intentando asimilar lo que vendría después, lleve de nuevo mis manos hacía mi cabeza, intentando alejar aquellos pensamientos que se arremolinaban en mi interior, haciendo que mis ojos de nuevo se llenaran de lagrimas, y que a su vez, estas recorrieran libremente mi rostro. Nada de lo que hiciera me ayudaba plenamente a olvidar aquel golpe, todo era en vano, nada funcionaba.

Intenté agudizar mis oídos para oír lo que vendría a continuación, una larga pausa se había adueñado del momento, llenándolo de incertidumbre y vacilación.

—Quizá sea una sorpresa para Akane, esto que tengo que decirte—comenzó Danny. —yo… no quiero meterme entre ustedes, pero hoy me di cuenta de algo, y creo que necesitas saberlo. —

— ¿Qué es Danny?, dilo ya. —insistió Ranma comenzando a impacientarse.

No podía resistirlo más, ya no podía quedarme allí sin hacer nada al respecto, si era cierto que Danny estaba interesada en él, y Ranma en ella, yo no me interpondría. Ya no cabían más dudas, ella había dicho que quizá yo lo tomara como una sorpresa, estaba segura que de eso se trataba. ¿Qué otra cosa si no? Ya no podía resistirlo y dando un gran paso, quedé en frente de ellos, viéndolos con el poco orgullo que me quedaba.

Cuando voltee para enfrentarlos, Ranma tenía en su mano un pequeño trozo de papel cuidadosamente doblado, me observaba con una mezcla de temor y asombro. Mientras que Danny no denotaba en su expresión algún rasgo de sorpresa.

—Hola Akane, siento no haber llegado a tiempo, es sólo que me entretuve con los preparativos de la boda, luego me encontré a Ranma y estuve aquí hablando con él. —

—No, está bien… de hecho me parece bastante bien que te haya encontrado, necesito hablarte de algo, ¿podrías acompañarme?—pregunté.

—Sí por supuesto, pero antes… creo que Ranma debería hablarte de algo, que te interesará, ¿no es así, Ranma?

—No… yo… yo… no… tengo… nada que decir, no sé de qué estás hablando Danny. —balbuceó Ranma, en un intento por librarse de la incómoda situación.

—Está bien, contigo hablo luego… aún no termino de contarte todo. —se despidió Danny, dejando a un muy confundido Ranma en el patio trasero de la casa.

Subimos una vez más a mi habitación, aunque esta vez sintiéndome peor de lo que ya me encontraba, ciertamente había sido todo un golpe para mí ver que "mi prometido" se interesaba en otra, y por otro lado, me sentía plenamente engañada por la persona a la que sinceramente le había brindado mi amistad, no obstante, no podía demostrárselo, no ahora, después intentaría averiguarlo a mi manera.

— ¿Así que ya los sabes todo, no?—inquirí intentando utilizar un tono adecuando, que no denotara mis inmensas ganas de llorar.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso? sólo sé lo que ahora todos saben, lo que pasó entre tú y Ranma. —respondió indiferente.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste?—pregunté sabiendo de antemano la respuesta que tendría, Nabiki era la culpable de todo aquel caos.

— En el momento en el que fui por tu vaso con agua, me topé con Nabiki y ella me lo informó todo. —

— ¿Por qué Danny, cómo pudiste?—dije casi en un sollozo, no podía evitarlo aquella sensación era más fuerte que yo.

—Tranquila Akane, ¿puedes creerme que no lo hice con mala intención?—indagó, —Estaba preocupada por ti, habías estado comportándote extraña, y necesitaba saber qué era lo que te estaba sucediendo. —

— ¿Diste con esa respuesta?—

—No, aún no lo sé, creí que Nabiki lo sabría, por eso le pagué la cantidad que me pidió, pero al final sólo me dio la fotografía, y nada de información acerca de tu estado. —Comentó, —Akane, he descubierto algo, no sé si esté en lo correcto, aún debo confirmarlo, pero necesito decírtelo, es acerca de Ranma. —

—No quiero saber nada que tenga que ver con ese idiota, tal vez en otro momento. —

—Akane, es realmente importante lo que debo decirte… Pero está bien, si no lo quieres escuchar ahora, será en otra ocasión. — concedió.

No quería escuchar decir esas palabras, sería un infierno para mí. No deseaba si quiera pensar en esa verdad que me quería decir, simplemente no podía, era algo quizá más fuerte que yo, y no estaba segura que mi corazón resistiera esa noticia. Ahora tenía más dudas que nunca, siempre las tuve, pero nada comparado a esta ocasión, todo estaba realmente bien, hasta que sucedió lo de aquella noche, ¿cómo pude haber caído en uno de los juegos de Ranma?, ¿Acaso había sido tan ingenua de no darme cuenta de sus verdaderas intenciones? Por supuesto, me dije. Quizá después de todo Ranma nunca me aceptaría por no ser delicada, dulce, maravillosa, o buena cocinera como lo eran todas las demás, quizá eran esas cualidades las que él buscaba en una chica… en cualquier chica, menos en mí, si bien él me trataba de una forma diferente a las demás, no era un trato especial, por supuesto, ya que siempre me trataba con insultos. ¿Esa era la manera de demostrarme que no le interesaba? Era lo más seguro, una verdad de la que no me había percatado hasta ahora. Nunca lo había visto de ese modo, pero ahora, por primera vez, podía pensar claramente.

—Oh Akane, que lindo pastel, ¿lo hiciste tú?—preguntó Danny emocionada viendo el pequeño postre sobre el escritorio.

—Sí… así es, es para ti, quería dártelo como agradecimiento por acompañarme esa noche, pueda que no esté muy bueno… pero es con mucho cariño. —Le sonreí.

—Gracias Akane, que amable eres, no debiste molestarte. —

—No es molestia, en verdad gracias por estar ahí. —

La noche cayó sobre Nerima, cubriendo todo rastro de claridad con su infinito manto negro-azulado. Nos habíamos dado el lujo de charlar unas cuantas horas, en las cuales un par de veces nuevamente me insistió sobre el tema del que tanto quería hablarme. Sin Embargo, aún no me encontraba lista para escucharla decir esas palabras que estaba segura, terminarían por arruinar mi vida.

Continuará...

**Notas finales:  
**  
Creo que esto ya les da una idea de por qué el título de la historia es "confusión de amor" como lo dije algunas frases más arriba, aquí realmente se empieza a desarrollar la verdadera trama de la historia, eso quiere decir que ya no habrá tanto misterio para ustedes, ya podrán saber más o menos por donde va todo. Espero sinceramente que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado, me costó un montón ya que la musa no cooperaba en lo absoluto, y sufrí bastante intentando sacar la escena de la confusión.

Recuerden que cualquier comentario es bienvenido, si leen déjenme saber qué les pareció, su opinión es bastante importante para seguir cultivando esta pasión por escribir, así que tranquilos comenten que me hacen realmente feliz, y me siguen motivando para seguir dando todo de mi en este proyecto, así que ya saben si gastan dos minutitos escribiendo un review harán a una autora eternamente feliz.

Un besote y hasta la próxima.


	8. Revelación

Hola a todos!

Bueno primero que nada felices fiestas, feliz navidad, feliz año nuevo, espero que a todos este año que viene les vaya excelentemente, que sea un año muy exitoso y próspero. Que Diosito los acompañe a todos y los llene de muchas bendiciones, que lleve a su hogar paz, salud, dinero y felicidad. Desde aquí mis mejores deseos para todos mis lectores, ha sido una gran bendición contar con ustedes, este año ha sido uno de los más productivos en materia de imaginación, me llevo gratos recuerdos de el, porque empecé este arte, y me llevo sobretodo la calidez de todos los que me han acompañado en este recorrido.

Bien, aquí les traigo este nuevo capítulo, esperando que sea de su agrado, les aviso que mi musa llegó exactamente anoche a las 11 Pm, de ahí hasta las 3 Am escribí y saqué el capi (no se asusten mi musa suele llegar a esas horas, es parrandera XD) en fin, me encantó escribirlo, sin embargo, en esta época con tanto ir y venir se me complicó un poco el escribir, por eso tardé tanto, en verdad lo siento, ahora, no sé si este capítulo me haya salido tan bien como lo esperan, a mí no me convence del todo, pero espero que lo disfruten igual, lo hago con mucho cariño para todos los que me leen, sepan que he puesto alma y corazón en cada entrega, y sinceramente espero que sea de su agrado.

A continuación paso a responder sus valiosos reviews:

**Revelación**

Una vez más mis intentos por comprobar el verdadero significado del misterioso papelito, habían fracasado. Por alguna extraña razón siempre que hablaba sobre el tema algo me impedía continuar. Pero aunque esta vez no averiguara nada en concreto, por lo menos tenía la certeza que en aquel trozo de papel, había algo que encerraba una verdad, que si no exageraba, podría resolver muchas dudas. Por lo menos eso había logrado deducir con la reacción de Ranma, ya que fue tal cual me la esperaba, y aunque no obtuve algún tipo de información que me ayudara a despejar mis dudas, aquella reacción desencadenó varías hipótesis que había considerado.

Me quedaba el consuelo de haber logrado sacar algunas conclusiones respecto al tema en cuestión. No tenía la menor idea de por qué me interesaba a tal magnitud, sólo tenía claro que lo hacía por Akane. Quizá si me enteraba de qué era eso que le estaba ocurriendo, podría ayudarla con algo.

Me inquietaban bastante sus cambios repentinos de humor, y todo el misterio que había en torno a ellos. Por esa razón me cautivaba tanto aquel tema, quería ayudarla, y quizá no me faltaba mucho por terminar de descubrir que era lo que estaba sucediendo.

Me había dado cuenta de algo de lo que estaba casi completamente segura: Akane sentía algo especial por Ranma y viceversa. Sólo necesitaba idearme el modo de confirmarlo, ya que pruebas habían de sobra, no obstante debía oírlo de sus propias palabras; debía estar plenamente segura, para luego poder continuar con la siguiente fase del plan.

Sentada en mi escritorio me dediqué a contemplar la fotografía del controversial beso que se encontraba sobre mi cuaderno, analicé cada detalle, intentando descubrir algo más allá de lo que veía, pero nada parecía ser más importante que la tierna escena que representaban ambos protagonistas. Todo parecía desaparecer a su alrededor, en cuanto el mágico momento se dio, era increíble como tan sólo una fotografía lograba transmitirte tantos sentimientos; sentimientos que decían mucho más de lo que se podía expresar con palabras; palabras que quizá hacían falta entre ellos dos para aclarar lo que el sólo roce de un cálido beso pudo emitir.

Dejé a un lado la fotografía y me dediqué a ver la lluvia que golpeaba el cristal de mi ventana. El manto negro de la noche, siempre me ayudaba a meditar mejor las cosas, quizá el silencio y la soledad habrían sido mis amigos desde siempre, ya que la noche me infundía un sentimiento de reflexión, el silencio era mi música preferida, y la soledad la compañía perfecta para pensar, y en esta ocasión si que lo necesitaba.

Mañana iríamos de nuevo a la escuela y tenía planeado abordar a Ranma al receso para comentarle lo que debí haberle dicho hoy. No tenía aún una estrategia que me ayudara a confirmar lo que sospechaba. Sin embargo debía haber una forma, sólo que… ¿cuál era? Necesitaba encontrar una manera de ganar su confianza, intentar convertirme en su cómplice para poder así comprobar mis sospechas.

Dando un suspiro sonoro, decidí ir a la cama, no sin antes tomar una rebanada del pastel que me había ofrecido Akane, en verdad se veía delicioso, y ansiaba probarlo, era una silenciosa manera de agradecérselo, así que con lentitud llevé a mi boca una pequeña porción. De inmediato sentí un sabor salado que embargó mi boca e hizo que quisiera escupirlo, el desagradable sabor de la sal había hecho que en mi rostro apareciera una mueca de repugnancia. Al parecer no había usado azúcar y en su lugar puso una cantidad desmesurada de sal.

Bajé rápidamente hacía la cocina por un vaso de agua, estaba segura que con eso contrarrestaría el irritante sabor del pastel, sin embargo y a pesar de haber bebido dos tragos seguidos, el molesto sabor aún no cesaba, aunque esta vez no tenía tanta intensidad como hacía unos momentos. Decidí entonces buscar alguna golosina, era mi última opción para dejar de sentir el mal sabor, no quería ni recordar aquella desagradable sensación.

Regresé a mi habitación con algunos cuantos caramelos; los dejé sobre mi escritorio mientras vestía mi pijama y arreglaba mi despertador con la hora en la que despertaría al día siguiente. Luego me incorporé en mi cama, disfrutando de la suavidad de la seda contra mi piel, sensación que me confortaba y daba inicio al acogedor mundo de los sueños.

**

El despertador sonó deshaciendo el silencio que inundaba el ambiente, rápidamente me puse en pie con un dejo de fastidio, la verdad odiaba madrugar, era algo que me resultaba bastante molesto, sin embargo, estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo y por esta vez no había opción, debía asistir a la escuela. Me dirigí lentamente hacia el baño y me sumergí en la tibia agua caliente, no tardé mucho en salir y vestir una vez más mi uniforme.

Bajé las escaleras, preparé mi desayuno y me dirigí hacía la escuela. Ansiaba el momento de hablar con Ranma, debía persuadirlo de alguna manera y aunque en principio no lo había hecho intencionalmente, ese papelito me había dado una gran pista, la cual él no podía negar, porque estaba segura que el que había escrito allí, no pudo haber sido otro, que él. Quizá por eso se puso tan nervioso ayer, por esa razón no había querido decir nada frente a Akane, estaba segura que diría algo importante, de no ser por la presencia de su prometida. Aunque temo que él ahora que quizá sospeche que sé su secreto, termine evadiéndome.

Tomé la última esquina y llegue al desagüe, ese era justamente nuestro punto de encuentro con Akane, sin embargo, hoy no habían aparecido; miré mi reloj de muñeca, era la hora acostumbrada, pero ellos no se encontraban allí, seguí caminando a paso lento, observando constantemente detrás de mí, esperando verlos, no obstante nunca llegaron, así que me apresuré a arribar a la escuela, quizá ya estuvieran ahí.

A unas cuantas aceras distinguí la entrada de la escuela, pude observar que algo extraño sucedía allí, así que apresuré el paso para poder ver mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. En tanto mis pies se acercaban al lugar, pude confirmar que algo fuera de lo normal se estaba originando allí. Y así fue, no me equivocaba, una espesa cortina de humo cubría gran parte de la entrada, cientos de gritos y algarabía se escuchaban dentro de ella. Y al juzgar por el aspecto que tenía, parecía que había ocurrido una explosión.

Di varios pasos hacía el interior de la gran nube de vapor, para intentar descifrar qué era lo que ocurría allí, sin embargo con cada pisada que daba dentro de ella, disminuía mi capacidad de respirar. Así que llevé los brazos hacia mi rostro para cubrir un poco mi nariz, y poder abrirme paso por el denso camino de humo. De repente todo el vapor del lugar se había disipado. Miré a mi alrededor por unos contados segundos, observando aterrada a una emblemática cantidad de estudiantes que se encontraban inconscientes tendidos en el suelo.

Inmediatamente corrí hacía uno de ellos esperando que se encontrara bien; tomé rápidamente su pulso y para mi alivio todo parecía estar bajo control, sin embargo eso no evitó que me preguntara qué rayos había sucedido antes de mi llegada. Me incorporé de nuevo girando rápidamente mi cabeza hacía una voz que en ese momento resonaba en el lugar. Seguí deprisa el murmullo que me condujo a unos pocos pasos de los que me encontraba, allí pude distinguir a la perfección dos siluetas conocidas, y una de ellas se encontraba sosteniendo a alguien… de pronto mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver a Ranma sujetando a Akane, quien al parecer se encontraba en las mismas condiciones que los estudiantes espectadores, con la diferencia que se le veía en graves condiciones. Definitivamente ella no tenía lo mismo que todos los que habían estado viendo el encuentro.

Llevé mi mirada hacia la parte alta de una de las paredes allí, de pie, se encontraba una chica con un leotardo color verde claro, llevaba puesta una máscara gigante, y se reía de forma maniática.

—Ahora lo sabes Akane Tendo, nadie se besa con mi Ranma adorado, sin pagar muy caro por ello jojojojo. —

—Ya… veras… Ko…kodachi, esto no… se quedará así… —decía Ranma entrecortadamente.

—Oh, claro que sí Ranma mi amor… ahora que te liberé de la chiquilla entrometida, podrás casarte conmigo, ¿no te alegra eso primor? Jojojo. — preguntó la chica saltando del lugar donde se encontraba para caer justo a pocos centímetros de Ranma. —Ahora que sólo estamos tú y yo, ¿por que no me demuestras tu amor?—

Me quedé de piedra cuando vi que la chica demente se acercaba peligrosamente a los labios de Ranma, al principio pensé que él haría algo para quitársela de encima, pero al parecer él no podía moverse de la posición en la que estaba. Así que dándome prisa, y dando unos pocos pasos más, me interpuse entre ellos.

—No lo permitiré. — Dije con firmeza, lanzándole una mirada que demostrara que hablaba en serio.

— ¿Y tú quién eres para interponerte entre mi amado y yo?—inquirió con tono amenazante.

—Quien sea es lo que menos importa ahora, sólo déjalos en paz, ya hiciste suficiente daño aquí. —

— ¡Oh, que altanera!, parece que no sabes con quien te metiste ¿verdad?, ¡pues ahora mismo te lo voy a demostrar!— vociferó sacando un listón de color rojo.

Giró varias veces el arma y lo lanzó hacía mí con gran fuerza. Lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel momento fue correr, sin embargo no estaba segura de que lograra esquivar fácilmente los ataques que me estaba proporcionando, definitivamente estaba en desventaja, ni siquiera las artes marciales me iban a ayudar a salir de ésta, ya que no sabía mucho de defensa, y los movimientos que Akane me enseñó no podría utilizarlos a tal velocidad.

Corrí lo más aprisa que pude, rogando que las piernas no me traicionaran en ese momento. Logré esquivar algunos de los ataques, pero antes de siquiera pensarlo, el listón atrapó uno de mis pies, haciéndome caer al suelo con gran estruendo. Estaba perdida, ¿Qué sucedería después de este momento?, ¿sobreviviría a los ataques de esta chica? Una vez más la incertidumbre se apoderaba de mí, deseaba que lo que pudiese pasar sucediera rápido, tanto, que no me diera cuenta de lo que había pasado, que no sintiera tanto miedo al dolor como en ese momento.

Vi a la chica observándome, no supe en qué momento me había enrollado como si fuera un capullo de mariposa, estaba completamente aterrada, ya no sentía las piernas, pareciera como si mi cerebro no enviara órdenes a mis extremidades, ninguna de ellas respondía a lo que intentaba hacer. Sabía de antemano a qué me enfrentaba cuando hice lo que decidí hacer, no me consideraba una chica fuerte en todo el sentido de la expresión, era más fuerte en otros aspectos, que físicamente, sin embargo en ese momento no me importó lo que pudiera ocurrirme después, sólo intenté hacer que las cosas fueran correctas, no podía dejar que esa chica se saliera con la suya, sin que yo hiciera algo al respecto. Pero quizá eso no me correspondía hacerlo a mí, sino al destino.

—Ahora vas a ver lo que le pasa a las personas que se entrometen en mi hermosa relación con mi Ranma adorado, jojojo, no seré piadosa esta vez. —Declaró, levantándome con su listón y enviándome a gran velocidad a chocar contra un árbol.

Podía sentir el viento rosando mis mejillas, no era uno refrescante, era un aire lleno de miedo, repleto de incertidumbre por lo que podría afrontar después, uno que se podría acabar en aquel momento para darle paso al dolor, a esa sensación a la que tanto le temía. Cualquiera que fuese, era una verdadera tortura para mí, no deseaba sentirlo, y menos ahora que me encontraba a no sé cuántos metros, o quizá centímetros de sentirlo, estaba horrorizada. Esa sensación desencadenaba varias reacciones en mi cuerpo, prácticamente agudizaba mis sentidos, y hacía que pudiera sentir más claramente todo tipo de sensación. En ese momento y a tal velocidad, podía percibir como el viento, que hasta hace varios segundos no era más que una fina sensación, se convertía en filosos fragmentos que se incrustaban en mi piel. Completamente resignada y haciéndome una clara idea de lo que me esperaba, recogí los últimos rastros de valentía que quedaban en mi interior y cerré con fuerza mis ojos esperando lo peor, esperando a que mi cuerpo recibiera el impacto. Hasta que finalmente llegó, había sido un dolor penetrante, tan profundo que me caló en lo más hondo del alma, podía sentir perfectamente con total y absoluta firmeza el centro del dolor que apenas se despertaba en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Logré percibir un poco de calor en la zona del golpe, después de eso, no vi más que oscuridad.

***

Abrí mis ojos una vez más, al menos empezando era una buena señal, pude ver claramente el entorno en el que me encontraba, estaba en la enfermería. Inmediatamente recordé lo que había pasado, con tal claridad que aún podía percibir el intenso y agudo dolor que había experimentado algunas cuantas horas, o al menos eso me parecía a mí que había trascurrido mientras estuve inconsciente. Intenté incorporarme, sin embargo no pude hacerlo después de varios intentos. Para mi sorpresa mi cuerpo respondía bastante bien de lo que me esperaba, sentía aún el dolor en mi espalda, no obstante las demás partes de mi cuerpo se encontraban en buenas condiciones.

Miré a mi alrededor y en una de las camillas se encontraba Akane, inmediatamente sentí deseos de caminar hasta donde se encontraba para ver si estaba bien, para cerciorarme de que no le faltara nada, y de que estuviera recuperando. Así que dispuesta a cumplir mi objetivo, saqué mis pies de la molesta manta que reposaba sobre mis piernas, preguntándome si ponerme en pie implicaba sentir aquel exasperante dolor, sin embargo no fue así, mis piernas respondieron muy bien al primer intento. Aunque sabía que no debía abusar y salir de ahí como si no me hubiera pasado nada, y realmente me sentía de ese modo, intacta, parecía más como si todo hubiera sido un mal sueño, excepto por el fuerte dolor en mi espalda que no cesaba, por lo demás parecía ilesa, o por lo menos eso pensaba yo, aunque temía que todo fuera producto del sedante, y que después de algún tiempo, volviera a sentir el temible dolor en todo el cuerpo al que tanto le temía.

Con lentitud me acerqué a ella, a simple vista no parecía muy bien, no obstante pensé que sólo era producto de mi imaginación, quizá yo estaba alucinando, y siendo demasiado negativa, cosa que no solía ser. Tomé su mano y para mi sorpresa estaba fría, tanto que me puso la piel de gallina con tan sólo pensar en la posibilidad de que estuviera… sacudí mi cabeza, aquella palabra no podía pasar ni siquiera en broma por mi cabeza. Me resultaba imposible pensar en esa posibilidad, aunque ahora que lo pensaba con más tranquilidad, no la consideraba siquiera una posibilidad.

Llevé mi mirada con algo de miedo hacía la máquina que dejaba ver los latidos de su corazón, me llevé un gran alivio y una gran preocupación el ver que aunque fueran muy lentos sus latidos, ella estaba viva. —Muy lentos…—repetí como si hubiera comprendido algo complejo. Definitivamente eso no estaba bien, así que me apresuré a buscar a la enfermera, no podía quedarme viéndola sin que hicieran nada por ella. Con gran esfuerzo casi logré llegar hasta la puerta de la habitación, cuando una silueta masculina apareció en el lugar, bloqueándome el paso.

— ¿Danny, Qué estás haciendo ahí de pie? ¡Recibiste un golpe muy fuerte, deberías estar descansando!— me reprendió Ranma. — ¡Anda ve a la cama!—

—No puedo, Akane está… ella, ¡está en peligro! No hay tiempo que perder, sus latidos no son estables, puede… morir. —Vociferé con impaciencia.

—Ella estará bien Danny, eso espero…—murmuró con el flequillo cubriéndole el rostro. —De lo contrario no podría perdonarme… y no puedo hacerlo ahora, todo esto es mi culpa. —

— ¿Qué, qué estás diciendo? No es tu culpa… sé que no lo es… Ranma, ¿Qué sucedió antes de que yo llegara?—

— ¡Claro que lo es! Si tan sólo hubiera llegado antes de que todo esto hubiera pasado, nada malo habría ocurrido. —Discrepó golpeando una de las mesas que se encontraban cerca de su posición. —Si tan sólo supiera por qué está tan molesta conmigo… en la mañana salió sin mi, ni siquiera fue a despertarme, como suele hacer a diario, cuando llegué al lugar ella estaba…estaba inconsciente, al parecer Kodachi utilizó algún tipo de veneno muy poderoso en ella… yo no estuve ahí cuando me necesitaba… sin embargo intenté llevarla a la enfermería lo más pronto posible, pero de nuevo utilizó sus grases paralizantes para detenerme. —

—Ahora lo entiendo todo, la verdad me preocupé bastante al ver que no llegaban como siempre a nuestro punto de encuentro, y luego… simplemente vi lo que sucedía en la escuela, y para mi sorpresa estaban Akane y tú ahí. Aún así no es tu culpa estas son cosas que el destino ya traen escritas, no puedes cambiarlo… sé tus intenciones, pero muchas veces es… inevitable. —

— ¿Destino? Mi único destino es protegerla, y no estoy haciendo nada por llevarlo a cabo…—

—Ranma, eso no es verdad, he visto como siempre estás al tanto de lo que le sucede, siempre estás ahí… sé que para ella es muy importante todo lo que haces y… también se que lo haces porque… la amas, ¿no es así? —

De pronto su mirada hizo contacto con la mía, estaba segura que sabía a qué me refería con lo que le acababa de decir. Esta era mi oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo mi misión.

—No… no sé de qué hablas…—tartamudeo nervioso, evitando mi mirada.

—Lo sabes perfectamente, sabes de qué estoy hablándote, ya no lo niegues Ranma, no tiene caso que lo hagas, tu secreto está a salvo, créeme. —concluí con una sonrisa.

—Yo…yo…no… pensé que alguien leyera ese papel… este…yo… no creas todo lo que leas…—

—Como no creerlo, ¿Dime? Lo encontré en un cofre especial para ti y tu padre, luego de que lo descifré, llega la noticia del beso, ahora me dices que tu destino es protegerla, actúas de una forma muy extraña, ¿y quieres que no lo crea?—indagué buscando persuadirlo, estaba segura de que pronto lo confesaría.

Noté como su rostro había tomado un color carmín que se iba identificando.

—Anda ya dilo, no lo ocultes más, no es nada lo suficientemente malo para que tengas que escondérselo a todos, ¿no?—

—Danny yo… te…—musitó.

—Ranma, date prisa, debemos ir por un doctor. —Lo apresuré.

—te voy… a pedir… que no comentes nada de lo que sabes a Akane. —Terminó con dificultad. —No… no quiero que lo sepa…—

No pude evitar que mi rostro se adornara con una gran sonrisa de satisfacción, era justo lo que quería escuchar, lo que necesitaba oír para llevar a cabo el plan que tenía previsto. Y todo había resultado más sencillo de lo que había pensado, sin mencionar que tampoco esperaba una lesión por parte de una chica loca. Sin embargo todo lo que me había propuesto había sido aún mejor de lo que me imaginé.

No había sido un "Sí" como tal, pero lo que me había dicho, confirmó todo lo que ya venía sospechando. Ahora lo único que faltaba era la rectificación de Akane, y si lo hacía podía darle marcha al plan que tenía planeado para unirlos. Sabía muy bien que ellos no necesitaban presiones por parte de sus familias, necesitaban tiempo y valor, y de eso me encargaría con ambos. Estaba plenamente segura de que si Ranma y Akane tenían la posibilidad de enterarse de lo que sentían el uno por el otro, acabarían las peleas y los malentendidos. Pero sobretodo Akane ya no tendría esos repentinos cambios de humor, y seguramente estaría feliz de saber que es correspondida.

— ¿Da… Danny? ¿Te ocurre algo?— me interrogó Ranma, observándome extrañado.

—Ahh, sí, sí todo está bien, y no le diré nada, no te preocupes. —Lo tranquilicé, viéndolo muy seriamente.

Solté una risita y me dirigí a paso rápido a buscar a la enfermera para Akane. Había olvidado por completo que había recibido un gran golpe que me había dejado inconsciente por algunas horas, y sobretodo que no podía caminar al paso que normalmente lo hacía. Sin embargo ya era demasiado tarde, mis piernas habían fallado al primer paso que di, así que fui cayendo al suelo, de nuevo iba a despertar el dolor que hasta el momento pensé que estaba controlado. Pero justo antes de caer al suelo, unos fuertes brazos evitaron mi caída. Estaba tan agradecida de que lo hubiera impedido, que lo abracé con fuerza en señal de un gracias.

—Gracias…—

—Gracias a ti también, por evitar que Kodachi me besara…—declaró.

Me separé súbitamente de él en cuanto detecté el monitor cardiaco emitiendo un sonido propio de la taquicardia y un aura rojiza que se iba haciendo más pequeña, tanto que terminó extinguiéndose y llenando de lágrimas la mirada avellana de Akane.

— ¡Akane!— exclamamos Ranma y yo al unísono.

Ranma se acercó rápidamente a ella, se le veía tan feliz, era como si una parte de su vida hubiera regresado, estaba segura que se sentía radiante. Después de todo lo que más quería era estar a su lado, y aunque fuera en secreto su amor… sabía muy bien que aquellas acciones decían más de lo que las palabras pueden llegar a expresar. Ese era su modo de demostrar su amor, protegiéndose.

Me quedé en el umbral viendo la conmovedora escena, Ranma se veía plenamente feliz, su mirada transmitía una completa paz, se podía ver que estaba ahora más tranquilo. Sin embargo la mirada de Akane estaba opaca, se le veía muy abatida, y con unas inmensas ganas de llorar. Lo mejor sería dejarlos solos, así que cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me dediqué a analizar la situación, ahora lo sabía, ya tenía confirmado una parte, faltaba la otra mitad, ambos necesitaban tranquilidad, espacio y un empujoncito para que su relación funcionara, y yo les ayudaría a lograrlo.

Continuará...

**  
Notas finales:**

Espero que les haya gustado, les cuento que de aquí en más podrán saber más a fondo qué es lo que trama Danny. Un besote enorme para todos, y recuerden que los comentarios, de todo tipo, son y serán bien recibidos, si leen pueden dejarme saber qué les pareció, es gratis y muy confortante. Así que ya saben, cualquier comentario que tengan, es bienvenido ^^.

Un besote y hasta la próxima. Disfruten mucho de las fiestas!


	9. Repentina develación

Hola hola a todos!!

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas a todas aquellas personas que siguen esta pequeña historia, la verdad me he atrasado mucho con esta actualización por una serie de eventos que me han ocurrido... sé que es imperdonable la inmensa tardanza que he tenido esta vez, pero les aseguro que será la última vez que ocurra, mis más sinceras disculpas y espero que puedan perdonar a esta autora irresponsable y con mala suerte. XD

Bien, empecemos con las notas que tienen que ver con la historia: Quiero comentarles que este capítulo me costó montones, realmente lo hice con sudor y sangre ya que mi musa decidió abandonarme por un periodo bastante extenso. Segundo punto importante, esta actualización en especial, contiene una escena del capítulo número 2, titulado **"Un extraño sueño"** lo dejo como punto relevante ya que como saben, Danny está atravesando poco a poco por un proceso de "deja vu" así que quienes deseen pasar a leerse el segundo capítulo de la historia para rememorar la escena, está bastante bien.

Partiendo del punto de este capítulo, se iniciará el desenlace de la historia, es decir que ya falta muy poco para que culmine el fic y puedan ver y entender qué sucederá cuando acabe, así que les sugiero que estén atentos a los siguientes capis que vaya actualizando. Exactamente "confusión de amor" cerrará con 12 o quizá 13 entregas, dependiendo obviamente de la extensión que contengan los capítulos finales, que como dato adicional son los más geniales, así que no pueden perdérselos. ;D

Para culminar quiero decirles que estoy eternamente agradecida con todos mis lectores, son todos una bendición y espero poder seguir contando con su presencia en la recta final de esta historia. Ya saben que cualquier sugerencia o lo que tengan por decir es bienvenido, si leen sería genial que me dejaran un pequeño comentario, realmente es algo que motiva muchísimo a un autor. cabe resaltar que esta acción como muy pocas cosas en la vida es gratis y fácil de realizar. XD

Los dejo con el capi número 9 de esta historia:

**Confusión de amor**

**Repentina develación**

− ¡Akane!− exclamé al verla despertar.

Sin lugar a dudas era una buena señal de que se recuperaría rápidamente, pero por otro lado la expresión de su rostro me daba terror; era una mirada diferente a todas las que me había dado hasta ahora, estaba cargada de rabia y tristeza, su rostro estaba compungido en una mueca de… un momento… Seguí su mirada hasta percatarme de la posición en la que me encontraba, rápidamente solté el agarre y me alejé de donde me encontraba.

− E... espera Akane… no es lo que crees…−Balbuceé agitando mis manos de un lado a otro, al tiempo que me acercaba hasta su camilla.

− No te acerques Ranma, déjame sola... − espetó observándome seriamente.

− ¿Qué? Akane, espera… te aseguro que no es nada de lo que estás pensando.

− ¿Crees que soy tan tonta para no darme cuenta de lo gustoso que estabas abrazando a Danny?

− Akane, espera, puedo explicarlo, te juro que no es lo que crees.− Imploré acercándome aún más hasta el lugar donde se encontraba.

− No me importa lo que me tenga que decir un baka como tú− gritó− ¡Aléjate Ranma no te atrevas a quedarte un minuto más aquí, no quiero verte!

Una lágrima rodó por sus mejillas, se veía tan afectada que simplemente sentí ganas de  
abrazarla, sin embargo mi orgullo salió a flote una vez más; no permitiría que me llamara de esa manera, no dejaría que siguiera insultándome sin que hiciera algo al respecto.

− ¿Eres torpe o qué? no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches− sentencié quedándome a pocos centímetros de su cama, viéndola con seriedad.

− ¡Ranma eres un completo tonto! Ya está todo muy claro, no me interesan tus explicaciones.

− Nada está claro aquí Akane, sé bien que estás pensando que yo… 

− ¡Ya basta! no quiero verte ahora− vociferó.

Me quedé de pie intentando asimilar lo que me había dicho, estaba seguro que desde este momento las cosas entre los dos irían de mal en peor, todo gracias a las tonterías que pasaban por la cabeza de "mi prometida". Me sentía tan ofuscado que sentí la necesidad de salir de allí cuanto antes.

− Está bien Akane, te dejaré sola si eso es lo que quieres.− concedí entre desanimado y molesto, mientras a paso lento me dirigía hacia la salida de la habitación.

De repente la puerta del consultorio se abrió, dando paso a un gran número de personas que llegaban con varios ramos de rosas y chocolates para Akane.

−Akane, ¿Cómo te encuentras? vinimos inmediatamente a penas nos enteramos de tu estado− comentó Sayuri, colocando en un jarrón las grandes rosas que había traído.

− Es verdad Akane, nos tenías muy preocupada, que bueno que ya te encuentras mejor− declaró Yuka, al tiempo que le entregaba la caja de chocolates a su interlocutora.

− Muchas gracias chicas, ya me siento mucho mejor, no hay de qué preocuparse− respondió Akane con una sonrisa.

−Mi bella Akane, ya me enteré de lo que mi loca hermana te ha hecho, y vine de inmediato a ofrecerte mis disculpas y sobre todo mi amor, que estoy seguro que con la llama de este inmenso cariño que por ti profeso, todas tus heridas sanarán.− clamaba teatralmente Kuno.

− Ehh... muchas gracias Kuno, eres muy amable...− agradeció Akane.

− No te preocupes mi amor, apenas salgas de esto prometo que nos casaremos y seremos muy felices, aunque tenga que partirle el corazón a mi diosa de cabellos de fuego... ¡me sacrificaré por ti!− exclamó acercando su rostro al de Akane para intentar besarla.

Rápidamente corrí para evitar el contacto, golpeé su cabeza con mi antebrazo mientras Akane había dado un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro. Cayó al suelo inconsciente mientras yo volvía a mí posición inicial, sin quitarle ni por un momento la mirada a Akane. Poco después observé como Gosunkugi se dirigía hacia la habitación de "mi prometida" con un extraño paquete en sus manos. Desconfiado por lo que traía, decidí interrogarlo, después de todo no me sorprendería que intentara utilizar alguno de sus sucios sortilegios.

− Hey Gosunkugi, ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí?− Indagué.

− No es de tu incumbencia Saotome, déjame en paz− respondió escondiendo su paquete.

−Dame eso, sé que te traes algo entre manos.

Intenté arrebatarle el pequeño envoltorio con el fin de cerciorarme de que no se tratara de algún truco de magia a los que nos tenía acostumbrados. Forcejeamos durante algunos minutos hasta que nos percatamos de que el pequeño paquete ya no se encontraba allí, buscamos con la mirada la ubicación del objeto hasta que encontramos su paradero; Akane quien con esfuerzo había salido apoyada en un par de muletillas para observar a qué se debía tanto escándalo, lo tenía entre sus brazos mientras me dirigía una mirada de desaprobación.

− ¿De nuevo aprovechándote de los más débiles, Ranma−Inquirió Akane mientras se acercaba a Gosunkugi.− ¿Esto es tuyo?

Él sólo se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, mientras un poderoso sonrojo se adueñaba de sus pálidas mejillas.

− E-es… p-para ti Akane… −Balbuceó moviendo sus dedos índices de forma nerviosa.

− ¿Para mí? Muchas gracias, no debiste molestarte.−

Abrió la envoltura y se encontró con una de sus acostumbradas muñecas de paja, y junto con ella un pequeño frasco de vidrio.

− ¡Que linda!− exclamaron Sayuri y Yuka al unísono, al tiempo que le arrebataban de las manos la delicada muñeca.

− ¿Y esto de qué se trata?−consultó Akane observando con interés el recipiente.

−Es una legendaria medicina para dormir, como recibiste una potente descarga de gas paralizante, pensé que esto podría ayudarte.

Me acerqué a él y lo golpeé en la cabeza, estaba harto de sus ocurrencias.

− ¡No seas tonto, aquí nadie sufre de insomnio!−

− !Ranma deja ya de golpearlo!− Gritó Akane ayudando a incorporar al chico que estaba de rodillas en el suelo con una gran contusión en su cabeza.

− ¿No te das cuenta que él sólo intenta manejarte con uno de sus tontos hechizos? Estoy seguro que esa botella encierra algo más que una simple medicina.

− ¡Por supuesto que no! No sé de dónde sacas esas cosas, a menos que… ¿estás celoso?− Cuestionó con una mirada de soslayo.

Instintivamente observé a cada uno de los presentes y para mi desgracia me di cuenta que no sólo yo los contemplaba, cada uno de ellos me observaba con profundo interés, unos tal vez esperando mi respuesta, otros estudiando mis facciones para así hallar su propio veredicto. Rápidamente un calor se apoderó de mi rostro, temía que si seguía así acabara arrojando humo por mis oídos.

−Yo… yo… ¿Cómo crees? Nunca sentiría celos de una chica tan poco atractiva como tú. −Espeté dando un gran salto para salir por una de las ventanas.

Llegué al patio intentando buscar algún lugar solitario para pensar más claramente. Sin embargo allí no logré hallar alguno que me agradara por completo, así que volví mi vista hacia el lugar de donde había saltado y encontré el lugar adecuado; la torre del reloj parecía venir muy bien en esta ocasión. Me encaminé hacia ella a paso rápido, intentando no distraerme con la algarabía que se escuchaba en la habitación de Akane. Hasta que finalmente divisé el enrejado desde donde se podía apreciar toda la escuela, y algunas calles más allá.

Apoyé mis brazos en el barandal y me dediqué a contemplar el paisaje, la suave brisa rozaba en una agradable caricia mi rostro, al mismo tiempo que desprendía algunas hojas de las grandes copas de los árboles, y éstas caían en un suave balanceo mientras se unían con el resto de fronda de color verde que se agrupaba a los pies de la gran planta.  
Aún no lograba entender por qué razón siempre optaba por la salida más fácil cuando me encontraba en situaciones bochornosas, el único recurso que hallaba en tales momentos era insultarla, de esa manera siempre aligeraba el ambiente de alguna plática que involucrara mis sentimientos, y aunque no resultaba una buena salida, por lo menos lograba que olvidara el asunto. En muchas ocasiones intenté no perder la calma y no reaccionar de esa forma, no obstante todo parecía confabularse para que lo hiciera. Era como estar atrapado en un círculo vicioso, por más que intentara salir de él alguna circunstancia me hacía recaer.

Cabía destacar que esta ocasión no había sido la excepción, sólo que algo había cambiado desde nuestro encuentro; los disgustos que antes no resultaban siendo más que eso, ahora eran más delicados. Akane estaba más sensible que de costumbre y yo… yo no hacia mucho por hacerla sentir mejor.

Luego de su rechazo al no querer casarse conmigo me sentí realmente mal, nunca había experimentado un dolor tan grande como el que percibí al escuchar aquellas palabras. Pensé que lo más probable era que ambos estuviéramos sufriendo, pero el día en que intentaron casarnos a la fuerza, ella se escuchaba tan segura al decir que era una decisión que sólo le correspondía a ella, y mucho más al asegurar que su padre era un egoísta al obligarla a casarse conmigo sin considerar sus sentimientos. Ciertamente si lo veía desde ese punto nuestros padres sólo buscaban su beneficio, y mi padre sería el egoísta más grande de Nerima…, pero eso no me sorprendía, después de todo el viejo había hecho conmigo cosas muchísimo peores que esa. Él sin importar en qué condiciones me encontrara siempre trataba de sacar provecho de las situaciones ofreciéndome a mí por un tazón de arroz o alguna sopa de tallarines. Así que el ganador invicto entre nuestros padres, sería mi papá.

Al enterarme de la sorprendente promesa que había hecho mi padre con su amigo de toda la vida, me molesté; no era posible que me comprometiera con alguien que ni siquiera conocía. En este punto entendía perfectamente la reacción de Akane, era realmente indígnate que no consideraran lo que sintieras, sólo por tener algún tipo de beneficio de por medio. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si yo no me sintiera a gusto con la persona que iba a pasar el resto de mi vida? ¿Tendría que sacrificar mi futuro por la comodidad de mi padre si las cosas hubieran resultado de esa manera? Por más que le diera vueltas al asunto a la conclusión que siempre llegaba era que nuestros padres se comportaban de una manera muy codiciosa. Sin embargo y a pesar de que por su egoísmo nos hubieran comprometido, le he estado muy agradecido a mi papá por su decisión.

Akane se había convertido en todo para mí, incluso a pesar de tener un carácter fuerte era una chica dulce, tan dulce que llegó rápidamente a cautivar mi corazón, lo cual jamás pensé que llegara tan pronto. Nuestra relación desde el inicio estuvo acompañada de insultos y peleas, pero esa simplemente era la forma que encontraba para ocultar lo que realmente sentía, siempre fue un escudo contra el miedo, contra el rechazo. Aún así tenía tantas dudas… no tenía claro si ella sentía lo mismo por mí, en muchas ocasiones, en particular aquella noche sentí que me correspondía; que experimentaba lo mismo que yo en ese instante, pero luego todo volvió a quedar turbio… miles de dudas se arremolinaban y llenaban mi corazón de dudas, dudas que me carcomían el alma, que nublaban mi mente y que me impedían llegar a una conclusión.

Suspiré con resignación, siempre que pensaba en este tema sentía un nudo en la garganta, algo dentro de mí me hacía sentir frustrado y un poco afligido. Volví mi vista hacia el inmenso patio de la escuela; varios estudiantes ya se encontraban saliendo con sus respectivos grupos y algunos de ellos se encaminaban animosamente hacia la tienda de comida. Planeé bajar para comprar algun emparedado, tanto pensar había despertado mi apetito, así que con algo de prisa me dirigí hacia las escaleras para bajar hacia el patio. De repente una silueta apareció bloqueándome el camino.

− ¡Hola Ranma! – Saludó Danny cortésmente.

− Hola, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?− Indagué temiendo la respuesta.

− Necesito hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

Sabia a la perfección que me hablaría sobre lo que sentía por Akane, sin embargo en ese momento no tenía muchas ganas de charlar sobre ese tema.

− Ahora debo ir a comer algo, tal vez luego podamos hablar. − Expuse intentando apartarla de mi camino.

− En verdad es algo importante, ¿o acaso prefieres que Akane se entere de todo?

Me detuve de inmediato al oírla mencionar comentarle a Akane, giré lentamente observándola molesto, pensé que le había quedado claro que de ese tema "mi prometida" no debía saber ni una sola palabra.

− Está bien, ¿De qué se trata?− concedí con resignación.

− Bien, sígueme− Ordenó dirigiéndose de nuevo hacia la torre del reloj.

Se aproximó al barandal y se quedó allí de pie esperando que me acercara. Tomó su mochila y buscó algo dentro de ésta, mientras me acercaba hacia ella con el corazón en la mano, temiendo que me hiciera alguna pregunta sobre lo que sentía por Akane.

− ¡Aquí está! − exclamó extrayendo de su bolso un enorme emparedado. −Toma Ranma es para ti, imaginé que tendrías hambre por eso lo compré.

−Gracias Danny… − agradecí mientras lo tomaba.

−No hay nada qué agradecer. − sonrió. −He venido porque necesito decirte algo que estoy segura necesitas saber… 

− ¿Algo que necesito saber? ¿Pero… sobre qué?

−Empezaré comentándote que he estado pensando y tratando de sacar algunas conclusiones respecto a ustedes dos.

−Hablas de… 

−Sí, Akane y tú. Veras… Akane estuvo comportándose extraña durante algunos días, según lo que he podido llegar a deducir, todo inició desde que estuviste con esta chica… ese mismo día cuando me pidió que me quedara la noté muy triste, no me quiso decir la razón exacta, en cambio mencionó algo relacionado con su madre, no le creí la verdad… pero sí sé que le afectó bastante.

−Espera… chica… ¿te refieres a Shampoo? − inquirí empezando a recordar la escena en donde Akane se había marchado molesta.

− Así es. Luego de todo esto aparece la noticia de su foto, la de su boda y ahora Akane está molesta por lo que vio y no supo interpretar… −Explicó.− No sólo eso Ranma… escuché la conversación que tuvieron en la enfermería, y experimenté un sentimiento de deja vu, sé que suena extraño, pero todo lo que ustedes dijeron lo soñé.

− ¿Qué? ¿Cómo que lo soñaste?

− Sí, no puedo encontrarle alguna explicación lógica, sólo lo soñé… todo de hecho… te parecerá increíble, pero en mi sueño vi tu cofre, lo poco que recuerdo sobre él es que Akane y tú se encontraban allí, y yo tenía esa caja entre mis manos…

− ¿Tú me estás hablando en serio?− cuestioné viéndola como si se tratara de una maniática.

− ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¿Acaso no me crees?

Hubo un pequeño silencio en el que me sentí seriamente analizado por una mirada de escrutinio.

− Sí, sí te creo… pero no entiendo qué tiene que ver todo esto con Akane y yo.

− Ranma…− suspiró. − Aquí lo importante no es que le encuentres la relación, lo que necesito es que te des cuenta de que Akane siente lo mismo por ti.

− ¿Qué?− espeté incrédulo.− Eso… no… ¿Cómo sabes eso?

−Lo sé sencillamente por las situaciones. Todo lo que ha sucedido me ha llevado a pensarlo y ahora a confirmarlo.

Me quedé estupefacto; no podía creer nada de lo que decía, Akane no podía sentir algo por mí, por lo menos no en el mismo nivel que yo lo hacia. Me resultaba complicado pensar en sus sentimientos, era algo que me producía frustración, rabia y temor, mis vagas conclusiones sobre el tema en cuestión me resultaban confusas, mucho más después de lo que escuché el día de la boda. ¿Cómo era que ella en tan poco tiempo podía asegurar que Akane sentía algo por mí? Sabia de antemano que le había confesado de una manera u otra lo que sentía por ella, pero… Danny ya lo sospechaba… ¿Me encontraba entonces ante una persona con algún poder extraño para ver el futuro y leer la mente?

− ¡Ranma, Ranma, reacciona! − Gritaba Danny al tiempo que movía sus manos frente a mi rostro, con el objetivo de captar mi atención.

−Estoy bien, estoy bien… sólo me distraje− respondí volviendo a verla.

− ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Por qué me miras de esa forma tan extraña?

−Yo… yo… nada…es solo…

− Es sólo que crees que estoy loca ¿o me equivoco? − inquirió de forma sarcástica.−Escucha Ranma, no te digo esto porque lo esté inventando o imaginando… te lo digo con conocimiento de causa, me encuentro plenamente segura de lo que estoy diciéndote.

− Akane… ella no…eso no puede ser, ella misma… ella lo dijo…

− ¡Ranma despierta! Akane es un chica que se deja llevar por la rabia, dice cosas sin pensar para protegerse, nada de eso es verdad…

− ¿Cómo es que sabes todo eso? − cuestioné.

− Lo sé porque lo vi, porque a pesar de que Akane no quiso contarme nada sobre el motivo de su actitud, yo presentía que era por ti, por esa razón decidí averiguar por mi cuenta, estuve atenta a cada gesto, a cada reacción que tuviera frente a ti… y así fue como lo descubrí.

− Pero ella… en varias oportunidades ha mencionado que no le gusto, que preferiría que fuera tan caballeroso como Ryoga… es más, el día de la boda ella mencionó que su padre fue quien la comprometió conmigo, no ella…

− Creo que todos nos sentiríamos realmente incómodos y molestos si nos comprometieran con alguien que no conocemos. Pero en su caso fue distinto, a pesar de los intereses de sus padres, ambos llegaron a enamorarse de verdad. Si ella no aceptó casarse contigo ese día fue porque no se sintió realmente lista para dar ese paso, porque esa clase de cosas deben suceder cuando tú mismo lo decidas, y lo que es todavía más importante… cuando ambos puedan aclarar sus sentimientos.

Tenía razón, ambos nos sentimos bastante molestos al enterarnos de nuestro compromiso, al principio sólo fueron malentendidos, sin embargo eso no impidió que terminara enamorándome de ella. Pensé con más claridad si hubiera estado preparado para casarme con Akane aquél día, y realmente no lo estaba… me costaba pensar en una vida de casado; tener que dormir en su habitación, estar con ella todo el tiempo… entre tantas cosas más que no quería ni imaginar.  
A decir verdad no lo había pensado desde ese punto de vista, no me había detenido a reflexionar sobre la manera en la que se sentía Akane en ese momento; exactamente del mismo modo en que yo. Poco a poco me daba cuenta que éramos más parecidos de lo que jamás pude haberme imaginado.

− ¿Qué debo hacer entonces? − pregunté decidido a mejorar la situación en la que nos encontrábamos.

− Bien − manifestó con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.− Lo primero que debes hacer es… hablarle sobre tus sentimientos.

La noticia que me dio provocó que me atragantara con un gran mordisco que le había dado al emparedado, y que mi poco entusiasmo por lograr hacer algo al respecto se esfumara de inmediato.

− ¿Es necesario hacer eso?− cuestioné dándome algunos golpes en mi pecho.

− ¡Por supuesto que lo es! Es la base, lo es todo.

− Pensé que era algo más sencillo…− pronuncié por lo bajo.

− ¡Vamos! no puedes darte por vencido… ahora tienes la garantía de que te quiere y que no te rechazará, sólo debes encontrar el momento adecuado y reunir el valor necesario.

− Si lo dices de esa forma parece fácil, pero…

− Lo es, sólo debes intentarlo, estoy segura que luego de que lo hagas te sentirás mucho mejor contigo mismo.

− ¿Y cómo haré eso? ¿Qué le diré cuando llegue el momento?

− Lo que sientes, todo… sé sincero, háblale con la verdad, dile algo como: "Desde que te conocí te convertiste en todo para mí, a pesar de los obstáculos, de las peleas y malentendidos yo siempre te he amado."

Jamás sería capaz de decirle algo como eso, dudaba plenamente en reunir el valor que eso requería para lograr decirle lo que sentía…

De repente Sayuri y Yuka se hicieron presentes en el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, nos observaban sorprendidas y al mismo tiempo desconcertadas, se acercaron hasta mí y me propinaron una bofetada. Rápidamente llevé mi mano hacia el lugar del golpe mientras observaba como se marchaban sin entender por qué me habían golpeado.

− ¿¡Oigan qué rayos les pasa!? ¿¡Por qué me golpean!? − vociferé molesto.

− ¿Estás bien Ranma?− preguntó Danny examinando la zona del golpe.

− Sí, no te preocupes, mujeres… ¿quién las entiende?− bufé cruzándome de brazos y volteando mi rostro ligeramente hacia un costado.

− ¡Oh no!− Oí decir a Danny.

− ¿Qué ocurre?

− Creo que ahora sí tendremos problemas.− Dijo señalando el lugar donde se habían reunido Yuka, Sayuri y Akane.

Continuará...

**Notas finales:**

¿Y bien? ¿Aburrido? me encantaría que me dejaran sus comentarios, realmente espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y que lo disfruten tanto o más como los anteriores.

Un besote!!


	10. ¿Una prometida más para Ranma?

¡Hola, hola!

¡Cuanto tiempoo! bueno quería disculparme por actualizar luego de casi 3 meses o más, no recuerdo exactamente cuánto, en cualquier caso les cuento que estaba pasando por un arduo proceso de bloqueo mental, pero no uno cualquiera, fue uno realmente complejo, ya que me vetaba de escribir cualquier cosa, y eso mezclado con la frustración, no daban muy buenos frutos. Pero en fin, ya estoy aquí de nuevo con un capítulo más, espero que sea de su agrado y que por supuesto retomen el hilo de la historia. XD

Ahí se los dejo entonces:

**Confusión de amor**

**¿Una prometida más para Ranma?**

— ¡Por supuesto que te decimos la verdad, Akane! No mentiríamos sobre algo así, nosotras la escuchamos. —Exclamaba Yuka fuera de sí para lograr persuadirme.

—Es verdad Akane por favor créenos, es más, tuvimos que golpear a Ranma en tu nombre. —Expuso Sayuri triunfalmente.

—Ranma degenerado, mujeriego, tonto… —Murmuré por lo bajo apretando mis puños.

No podía evitar la rabia y la decepción que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, cada vez me resultaba más difícil disimular lo que me estaba sucediendo, no obstante debía demostrar una vez más que no me afectaba en absoluto lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer "mi querido prometido"

—Les creo chicas, pero no me interesa en lo más mínimo lo que desee hacer de ahora en más ese engreído, por mí que se vaya con la que mejor le parezca, después de todo es su elección. —Afirmé con determinación. —Mejor volvamos a clases, tengo mucho que estudiar.

Caminé a paso rápido para evitar cualquier pregunta que quisieran hacerme, después de todo lo que menos quería era que siguieran mencionando el tema, todo se había vuelto realmente complicado y no sabría por cuánto tiempo más podría seguir actuando como si en realidad no me importara. Un minuto después estuvieron nuevamente junto a mí, caminaban lanzándose miradas de complicidad mientras me observaban.

Pronto las lecciones terminaron, todos mis compañeros de clase rápidamente salieron del aula hasta dejarla completamente vacía, enseguida Sayuri, Yuka y yo nos dirigimos hacia el lugar en donde se encontraban los implementos de aseo para proceder a hacer la limpieza del salón. No me agradó mucho la idea, ya que el hecho de encontrarme a solas con ellas implicaría alguna ronda de preguntas respecto a Ranma y otra con los consejos de dos chicas preocupadas por el corazón roto de su amiga, sin embargo no fue así; ambas hablaban felizmente sobre las tendencias de moda que se llevaban a cabo en la ciudad, varias veces las oí mencionarme mientras charlaban sobre qué color quedaría mejor con mi tono de piel.

Satisfecha con la actitud de ambas al mantenerse al margen del tema de Ranma, decidí intervenir un poco en la conversación mientras borraba el tablero.

— ¿Cómo es que saben todo eso? Yo jamás me fijo en los colores que se están usando en esta o en alguna otra temporada.

—Eso es porque casi no sales de casa, te la pasas lanzando golpes y patadas a un ser invisible, mientras vistes ese traje…. Amarillo y sin gracia, ¡tienes que salir más, Akane!—Reprendió Sayuri.

—Sí, Akane, la primera regla de una chica es estar a la moda, no puedes omitirla, trae muchos beneficios. —Anunció alegremente Yuka.

— ¿Ah, sí?, ¿Cómo cuáles?

Ambas se observaron dirigiéndose una extraña pero a la vez entusiasta sonrisa, buscaron algo dentro de sus mochilas y pusieron en mi escritorio más cercano algunas revistas de moda.

—El primer beneficio importante es lo bien que lucirás, esto funciona para subir la autoestima y por supuesto para que seas la más "cool" del lugar. —Explicó Yuka.

—Así es, lucirás bellísima en donde estés y eso obviamente atraerá las miradas de los chicos. —Secundó Sayuri comentando lo último con extrema felicidad. —Así que aparte de que serás la chica más envidiada, también serás la más deseada, y lo más importante: ¡podrás darle celos a Ranma saliendo con algún otro chico! ¿Acaso no es perfecto?

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Creen que me interesé por esto sólo por darle celos a Ranma? Y además… ¡¿Creen que saldría con otro chico?—Grité golpeando suavemente el escritorio.

— ¡Oh vamos, Akane! no puedes permitir que la chica nueva te robe a tu novio, además… ya te dijimos que también sería para que te veas guapa. — Declaró Yuka sin perder la calma.

— ¡Ranma no es mi novio, ya les dije que no me importaba a quien escogiera, no pregunté esto para intentar recuperarlo, sólo buscaba distraerme un poco, es todo!

—Cálmate, Akane, Yuka sólo bromeaba, sabemos que Ranma no te interesa en lo más mínimo…

—Está bien, terminemos con el aseo y vámonos a casa, quiero descansar un rato, estoy exhausta.

Finalmente terminamos con nuestra labor, salimos de la escuela y en silencio nos dirigimos hasta el desagüe, allí nos separamos y ellas retomaron su camino a casa. No tardé mucho en divisar la entrada de mi hogar, apresuré el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a mi habitación, deseaba tumbarme sobre mi cama y dormir plácidamente, aunque sabía que conciliar el sueño se convertiría en un utópico ideal, así que decidí idear un plan B, el cual consistía en entrenar un poco para liberar tensiones y de paso evitar tener mi mente completamente libre para recordar la declaración que le hizo Danny a Ranma.

En casa todo parecía normal; Kasumi servía té para todos mientras tío Genma en su forma panda corría por todo el jardín intentando alcanzar al maestro quien se había comido su última albóndiga de pulpo, papá observaba la escena al borde de las lágrimas ya que varias bombas happo-daikarin explotaban una y otra vez dejando enormes cráteres en el suelo, en fin… las típicas escenas de casa.

Subí la escalera bostezando, había pensado en tantas cosas que no me percaté del enorme apetito que tenía, descolgué mi mochila y extraje de ella un emparedado, seguí caminando por el corredor hasta que una voz en particular llamó mi atención; era Ranma en su habitación y no estaba solo. Me acerqué sigilosamente hacia la puerta corrediza y me quedé allí para escuchar lo que decía.

— ¡Maldición, esto es más difícil de lo que me imaginé!—Gritaba Ranma con frustración.

—Paciencia, no puedes conseguirlo la primera vez, sigue intentándolo. —Lo animaba Danny.

— ¿Qué tal, te gusta así?—

—Mmmmm…. Creo que deberías ser más tierno…

— ¡Rayos, no sé cómo hacerlo!—bufó— ¿Cómo lo harías tú?

—Así, te enseñaré…

Mi corazón latía desenfrenadamente sobre mi pecho, temía que en cualquier momento fuera a colapsar, así que en un movimiento rápido llevé mi mano hacia ese lugar, tomé una bocanada grande de aire y me di valor para entrar, no podía permitir que el idiota de Ranma hiciera eso en mi casa.

— ¡RANMAAAAAAAAAAAA, ERES UN DEGENERADOOOOOOO!— Grité con todas mis fuerzas.

Para mi sorpresa Ranma tenía una hoja blanca en sus manos, al parecer se encontraban escribiendo algo ya que habían cientos de hojas arrugadas y tiradas por toda la habitación, Danny tenía en su mano una pluma y una hoja encima de su regazo.

— ¿Se puede saber por qué me llamas así ahora? —Inquirió Ranma viéndome desconcertado.

Danny no dijo nada, se dedicó a observarme de la misma forma en que Ranma lo hacía.

Salí de la habitación rápidamente, sonrojada hasta la médula, ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Estaba claro que era yo la que vivía imaginándome cosas que no estaban sucediendo, pero ahora no sólo yo lo sabía, Ranma y Danny habían sido testigos de mi asombrosa imaginación.

—Soy una tonta…—murmuré dirigiéndome hacia mi habitación.

—Lo eres—Pronunció una voz.

Levanté mi mirada hasta donde se encontraba la autora de aquellas palabras, y al hacerlo me encontré con mi hermana Nabiki quien se encontraba de pie con su acostumbrada pose irreverente recostada sobre el umbral de la puerta.

— ¡Nabiki!—Exclamé. —Qué susto me diste… ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Ella sólo se limitó a extender su mano en señal de "pasa" mientras en su rostro se formaba una media sonrisa. Estaba segura de que algo planeaba y no me encontraba de humor para seguir su juego.

—Ahora no, Nabiki, estoy muy cansada, tal vez después…—manifesté dando algunos cortos pasos hacia mi habitación.

—Te conviene…—masculló adentrándose en su dormitorio.

No pude evitar que la curiosidad me embargara, así que terminé siguiéndola.

—Y bien… ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?—Interrogué impaciente.

—Te va a costar hermanita, la información que tengo es sumamente valiosa y no me puedo permitir perder dinero… ya sabes cómo funciona.

—No te saldrás con la tuya esta vez, Nabiki, no pagaré enormes cantidades por enterarme de algo que muy seguramente no me importará — Declaré empezando a inquietarme. —Más vale que me digas las cosas ahora mismo, porque no pienso pagarte un solo centavo.

—Te ofreceré una ganga, tan sólo te pediré 1000 yenes por la información, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas?

—Lo dejo—Anuncié al tiempo que me acercaba hasta la puerta de su dormitorio tomaba el picaporte y lentamente lo giraba.

— ¿Tan poco te importa el futuro de Ranma?

Me detuve en seco, ¿Cómo que el futuro de Ranma? ¿Acaso sucedería algo de lo que yo no estaba enterada? Volví a mi lugar a regañadientes, mientras buscaba en mi bolsillo algún dinero para lograr obtener la información. Pronto di con el objetivo, rápidamente lo puse en la palma de su mano y me dispuse a escuchar lo que tenía para decir.

—Hermanita, lamento comunicarte que… te están robando el novio —Informó Nabiki conservando el mismo tono de voz perspicaz que la caracterizaba.

— ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Pagué mil yenes para que sólo me dijeras eso?

— ¿Acaso no te parece importante, Akane? Que a una chica le roben a su prometido sin duda es algo bastante relevante… también yo pagaría porque me dijeran algo así, es un consejo que vale oro. —sonrió—Mira, Akane, quiero que sepas que a pesar de que Ranma te haya sustituido yo voy a estar ahí junto a ti… Pero dime, ¿Había algo más que deseabas escuchar?

— No, no estaba deseando que dijeras algo más… y por favor basta de decir que han sustituido a alguien, no sé por qué dices semejantes cosas.

—Te equivocas, no sólo yo lo digo, toda la escuela está hablando sobre esto, estás en boca de toda la secundaria.

—Esto es el colmo ¡¿Cómo se atreven?—Resoplé perdiendo la poca calma que me quedaba.

Salí de su habitación hecha una furia, bajé la escalera con mi peculiar aura rojiza quemando todo a mi alcance. Papá, Kasumi y tío Genma, me observaban horrorizados, de inmediato el gran panda emergió con un gran cartel en uno de sus brazos mientras hacía reverencias ante mi presencia, me acerqué un poco más y pude observar claramente lo que estaba escrito en el letrero: "Los pandas estamos en vía de extinción, por favor golpea a otro animal" no hice caso de sus ocurrencias y seguí mi camino hacia el dojo.

Al llegar tomé un gran saco de entrenamiento, lo golpeé con tanta intensidad que acabo por desmoronarse rápidamente. Estaba realmente furiosa, todo estaba en mi contra últimamente, nada salía bien, todo se había venido abajo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Mi compromiso estaba a punto de anularse, toda la escuela hablaba sobre mi situación como si se tratara de alguna telenovela de moda, y aquí en casa nadie dejaba de recordarme lo que evitaba a toda costa escuchar.

Estaba harta de sentirme triste por el idiota de mi prometido, todos los días al despertar me daba ánimos a mí misma para terminar con este círculo vicioso que me estaba haciendo daño, no obstante todo parecía perder sentido en cuanto lo veía interesarse en otra chica. Jamás imaginé que llegaría a sentirme tan miserablemente afligida por un chico malagradecido que no valía la pena.

—Eres un idiota, Ranma…—Susurré al tiempo que lanzaba varios puñetazos al aire. —Como desearía tenerte en frente para darte una paliza, te juro que en cuanto te vea no vas a…

— ¿No voy a qué, Akane?—Irrumpió Ranma de repente. — ¿Qué fue lo que te hice ahora como para que me estés llamando idiota?

Me quedé en silencio, no quería responder a sus cuestionamientos, no deseaba ni siquiera tenerlo cerca. Odiaba esa actitud de tranquilidad total, era como si nada estuviera sucediendo, como si todo estuviera tan bien como de costumbre.

—No es nada que te importe, me iré a descansar. —Fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir en ese momento.

— ¡Espera! ¿Por qué estás actuando tan extraño? Ya te expliqué que lo que sucedió en la enfermería fue una simple coincidencia, sólo evité que se lastimara, es todo, no sé por qué eres tan celosa, Akane, ya deberías saber que el objetivo de un artista marcial es proteger a las personas, eso no tiene nada de malo, también lo hago contigo.

— ¿Ahh si? Pues ya que eres el héroe de toda chica en desgracia, ¿Por qué no estás con ella? No deberías dejarla sola, tal vez tropiece con algún tablón o quizá resbale con alguna prenda íntima del maestro. — Comenté mordazmente.

—No sé a qué te refieres con eso, ni entiendo por qué te comportas tan extraño, ya te lo expliqué. Y por cierto, deberías decirle a tus amigas que no anden haciendo justicia por ti, si me quieres golpear aquí me tienes, pero no envíes a nadie más ¿entiendes?

—Yo no envié a nadie a golpearte, sabes bien que si quiero hacerlo lo hago personalmente, no tengo porqué enviar a alguien más.

— ¿Entonces por qué me golpearon?—Inquirió desconcertado.

—No… lo sé… mejor deja ya de preguntar y vete a rescatar vidas. —Comenté esperando que no insistiera más con las preguntas.

—No hay a quien rescatar…—Dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando su mirada hacia algún punto lejos de donde yo me encontraba.

— ¿Danny se fue ya para su casa?—Pregunté intentando no sonar demasiado interesada.

—Así es, recibió una llamada urgente y tuvo que irse.

No sé si me alegraba que no estuviera en casa, sin embargo me sentía más tranquila, tener a Ranma a mi lado sin que nada nos interrumpiera me hacía sentir extrañamente contenta. Aún así algo no estaba bien, Ranma se veía bastante tenso y pensativo. ¿Sería acaso por la inesperada confesión de Danny? ¿Sentiría él lo mismo que ella y ahora estaba buscando el momento para romper conmigo definitivamente? No pude evitar compungir mi rostro, lo que hizo que Ranma rápidamente se alertara.

— ¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó preocupado.

—Sí… sí… creo que me iré a la cama, estoy algo cansada —Le dije con una sonrisa forzada.

Me encaminé hacia la salida del dojo, sintiendo como su mirada se encontraba clavada en mí, tal vez presintió algo, o quizá sólo se sintió decepcionado al no encontrar el momento para romper oficialmente conmigo. Seguí mi camino hasta sentir que chocaba con alguien, se trataba de Kasumi quien al parecer buscaba algo.

—Lo siento, hermana…—Me disculpé

—No te preocupes, Akane. —Respondió quitándole importancia. —Ranma, te necesita Danny en el teléfono, dice que es importante.

Él sólo se limitó a asentir y con algo de asombro se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba el teléfono. Entre tanto yo seguí a Kasumi y esperé a que se adentrara en la cocina, me coloqué detrás de la puerta para escuchar lo que Ranma decía, sin embargo desde ese punto era bastante difícil descifrar lo que decía, así que con cuidado me acuclillé mientras me acercaba un poco más hasta donde él se encontraba.

— _¿Qué? ¿Cómo que te vas?, ¿No volverás a la escuela?—_Preguntaba Ranma confundido_. — ¿Mañana será tu último día? Pero… no puedes abandonarme, no ahora, sabes bien que no sé cómo hacerlo, ¡tienes que ayudarme!_

¿Cómo se atrevía a pedirle que se quedara? Esto ya era el colmo, a mí jamás me decía nada y a ella le suplicaba que se quedara, para ayudarlo en quien sabe qué. No pude evitar lanzar un puñetazo a la duela, un extraño sentimiento de rabia se apoderaba de mí, odiaba escucharlo, era demasiado…

—_Entiendo… pero, ¡no puedes irte! ¿Por qué justo ahora tienes que partir? _

¿Se irá? ¿Pero qué demonios estaba sucediendo?, hacia poco tiempo estaba aquí, no podía marcharse sin terminar su año de estudio, ¿Habría sucedido algo grave? Realmente todo era muy extraño, no había pasado ni un mes cuando ya decidía irse, tuvo que haber sucedido algo realmente delicado para que haya tenido que abandonar la escuela.

Continuará…

**Notas finales:**

Lo único importante que tengo por decir esta vez, es que lo más probable sea que la historia cierre con más capítulos de los que esperé. Ahh y que actualizaré con más frecuencia, ya tengo todo planeado, arreglado y listo para ponerme a escribir, así que sin más que decir me voy despidiendo esperando que sea de su agrado. Gracias a todos los que me leen y que aún a pesar del tiempo que me tarde siguen ahí.

Muchos besitos, hasta la próxima!


	11. Despedida

Hola una vez más!

Qué bueno verlos de nuevo! Esta vez actualicé más rápido, al parecer mi musa quiere trabajar al máximo, y yo... no me quejo por supuesto. XD (demasiado descanso se tomó antes ¬¬) En fin, quiero avisarles que quizá el próximo capítulo sea el final de la historia, aún no estoy muy segura de si será así, pero por si acaso los dejo avisados para que no se lo pierdan.

Muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, por leerme y miles de gracias a los que me regalan unos minutitos de su tiempo para escribirme un comentario, sin duda es una de las partes más reconfortantes de este proceso escritor.

En este capi ya se revelará el verdadero significado de la cajita, se dejarán algunos puntos más claros (Ya no hay tanto misterio=P) pero aún queda uno bien grande por resolver. Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten. ^^

**Confusión de amor**

**XI Despedida**

—_Entiendo… pero, ¡no puedes irte! ¿Por qué justo ahora tienes que partir?—_Preguntaba Ranma intranquilo.

—_Ya te expliqué que mi padre tuvo algunos problemas en nuestra ciudad natal y por esa razón debemos irnos. —_Respondí algo inquieta al ver la insistencia de Ranma.

—_Lo sé, pero ¿No hay nada que puedas hacer? Por lo menos por un par de días, ¡no puedo hacerlo solo, lo sabes!—_Exclamó exasperado.

—_Tendrás que hacerlo, esto es definitivo…—_Suspiré._ — En cualquier caso, te ayudaré para que puedas dar el primer paso, aún tengo que hablar con Akane para comentarle sobre mi partida, así que…_

— _¡¿Se lo dirás?—Interrumpió bruscamente._

— _¡Por supuesto que no! Eso tendrás que hacerlo tú, yo sólo les daré la pauta para que puedan hablar, sé bien que las cosas entre ustedes no andan bien, sobre todo con lo que ocurrió en la mañana… Sólo intenta estar preparado, Ranma, ya verás que no es tan difícil._

—_No lo sé… tan sólo imaginarlo me resulta complicado, ¿Y si cree que es sólo una broma?_

— _¡Oh, Ranma no lo hará! en fin hablamos en la escuela, debo colgar, buenas noches._

—_De acuerdo, adiós._

Me dirigí hacia el comedor sin muchas ganas, no tenía apetito, sólo estaba allí con mi cuerpo ausente mientras mi mente divagaba sobre lo que tendría que dejar en sólo unas cuantas horas. Mi familia y yo viajábamos constantemente, gracias a eso pude conocer diferentes lugares, sin embargo nunca conseguía compenetrarme del todo con el entorno y las personas que conocía, tal vez porque al estar expuesta a movilizarme de un lado al otro cada que terminara el año escolar, terminaba viéndome muy afectada por la partida.

Jamás llegué a acostumbrarme a algún lugar en tan poco tiempo, pero al venir aquí todo fue diferente; me sentía realmente cómoda con las personas, los escenarios e incluso la escuela, todo en Nerima era diferente a lo que había vivido hasta ahora, aquí cada madrugada era una historia diferente, jamás había un día igual que el anterior, a diario se descubrían cosas extrañamente sorprendentes, era un mundo mágico… aún así yo tenía que afrontar nuevamente y antes de lo que me esperaba, una partida, una muy dolorosa partida…

Me levanté de la mesa sin probar bocado, realmente no me hacía nada bien encontrarme allí. Tomé algún suéter que me protegiera de frío y salí de casa, recorrí cada calle con inmensa nostalgia, recordando claramente las diferentes escenas que llegué a vivir en ellas… rememorando cada sentimiento que de ahora en adelante albergaría en mi memoria. Nunca olvidaría lo que bien que fui recibida, lo amable que fue la familia Tendo conmigo, lo grato que fue conocer a Akane y por supuesto lo divertido que fue conocer a Ranma.

Llegué hasta un pequeño parque, como era de noche se encontraba vacío, así que aproveché la ausencia de sonido alguno, y me acerqué hasta uno de los columpios, suavemente me mecí Sintiendo como el viento me arrullaba, mientras me llenaba de paz.

—Ojalá no tuviera que irme…—murmuré aferrando fuertemente mi mano a la helada cadena.

— ¿En verdad tienes que marcharte?—Preguntó una voz conocida. —Si no quieres no debes irte…

— ¡Akane! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi hermana me pidió que comprara lo que hacía falta para el almuerzo, siempre paso por aquí, pero el verte llamó mi atención y decidí venir a… saludar. —Respondió señalando los paquetes que llevaba en sus manos.

—Entiendo… y por lo que dices veo que ya estás enterada, ¿verdad?

—Sí… creí que había sucedido algo realmente grave como para que tuvieras que dejar la ciudad ahora mismo…

—Así es, hubo un gran lío en mi ciudad natal, debemos arreglarlo cuanto antes, aún no estoy muy bien enterada de lo que sucedió, sólo me avisaron que nos iríamos mañana en la tarde. —Expliqué amargamente.

— ¿Asistirás a clase?—Preguntó sentándose en el columpio más cercano.

—Sí, planeo despedirme de todos, realmente fueron muy amables conmigo, sería descortés que me fuera sin decir adiós, ¿No crees?

Ella desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado, parecía molesta, sin embargo luego de algunos minutos continuó hablando.

—Supongo que Ranma también se comportó muy amable…

—Escucha, Akane, respecto a eso… quiero que sepas que yo no…

—No… no quiero escucharlo, ya lo sé, no es tu culpa… imagino que Ranma después de todo tiene algo de atractivo y por eso tú…—Comentó con una sonrisa forzada. —No es que me interese lo que haga de todas formas…

—Una de las cosas que quería aclarar antes de irme era esto; creí que el tema no era tan grave pero por lo que dices ahora esto fue más allá.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fue más allá?—Inquirió confundida.

—Eso mismo, que todo es producto de tu imaginación, nada sucede entre Ranma y yo, y sobre las habladurías de la escuela… nada de eso es verdad, sólo confundieron las cosas, yo jamás me le declararía a un chico que acabo de conocer, y mucho menos sabiendo lo que sé… Sayuri y Yuka malinterpretaron las cosas, no lo busqué para hablarle sobre mis sentimientos, lo hice para conocer los suyos…

La expresión de su rostro denotaba claramente la confusión que sentía, estaba realmente impactada con la revelación.

—Quieres decir que tú no estás enamorada de Ranma… pero entonces… si lo hiciste para conocer los suyos… Ranma pueda que sienta algo por ti.

— ¡Akane por favor despierta ya! Él no siente absolutamente nada por mí, de hecho sólo hay alguien que realmente le importa… pero tiene miedo de saber lo que esa chica opina, porque cree que no es correspondido…

—Imagino que debe ser alguna que cocine tan delicioso como a él le gusta, que sea delicada, dulce y nada marimacho…—Resopló mientras cruzaba sus brazos a la altura del pecho.

—Escucha, tengo una pista que puede ayudarte a descifrar quién es esa chica, pero tendrás que prometerme que esperarás hasta mañana y que pase lo que pase, harás lo que sea por intentar interpretar lo que dice en ese papel, ¿está bien?

Me observó perpleja pero terminó aceptando mi propuesta, ahora tampoco ella podía negar el interés que sentía por Ranma, llegaba a tal punto que sería capaz de leer cientos de documentos escritos por él, y vaya si eso es mucho decir.

—Pero… ¿Acaso está escrito en otro idioma?—Inquirió desconcertada.

—Más o menos… por eso debes prestar mucha atención y no darte por vencida, te aseguro que en cuanto logres saber lo que dice…

— ¿En cuanto logre saber lo que dice qué sucederá…?

—Ya lo descubrirás, bueno Akane nos vemos mañana en la escuela, debo irme.

—Igual yo, y… Danny en verdad siento haber pensado todas esas cosas… —Se disculpó. — La verdad es que, todo lo indicaba y por esa razón yo…

—Descuida, sé que te interesa Ranma y que quizá algunas situaciones se prestaron para que lo pensaras, como por ejemplo lo que ocurrió hoy en la tarde, no sé en qué estabas pensando, pero todo indicaba que no era algo muy bueno. —Comenté divertida. — Sea como sea, puedes estar tranquila nada sucede entre Ranma y yo.

De repente dejó caer los paquetes que llevaba en sus manos, sus mejillas sonrojadas denotaban el intenso sentimiento de timidez que la embargó, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y apretó fuertemente sus puños y párpados.

— ¡Ranma no me interesa en lo más mínimo, no sé por qué dices esas cosas!—Exclamó exasperada.

—Es bueno saberlo, así ya no me tendré que preocupar por ti. —Intervino Ranma exaltado, dirigiéndole una seria mirada a su interlocutora.

—No puede ser…—Susurré incómoda con la escena.

¿Por qué siempre tenían que ser tan inoportunos? Cada vez que uno decía algo malo sobre el otro, ellos tenían que escucharlo todo, exagerar la situación y… complicar mis planes.

—Nadie te ha pedido que te preocupes por mí. —contraatacó Akane.

— ¡Y tú no tenías porque tardarte tanto con el almuerzo, tu hermana estaba preocupada y me pidió que viniera a buscarte!

—Chicos, ya basta… dentro de unas horas tendré que irme y lo que menos quiero es verlos pelear.

—Tienes razón, creo que ya debemos irnos, nos vemos en la escuela. — Se despidió Akane.

Entre tanto Ranma me dirigía una mirada que representaba un "te lo dije"

Las horas pasaban rápidamente en la escuela y mientras el tiempo pasaba yo me aferraba aún más a cada segundo, minuto y hora que pasara, rogándole al reloj que se detuviera y dejara de girar. No quería partir, sin embargo no tenía opción; debía intentar disfrutar de cada momento que quedara aquí, serían recuerdos que llevaría conmigo por siempre, y serían tan especiales como hasta ahora.

Planeaba terminar bien el día, y eso sólo lo lograría si conseguía entregarle a Akane el trozo de papel que encontré en la misteriosa caja de Ranma, de esa manera podría asegurar que los pleitos entre los dos se acabarían.

Por fin había llegado la hora del receso, decidí salir con Akane para cumplir con mi cometido, así que la seguí hacia el lugar en el que ella y sus amigas habitualmente tomaban su descanso. Yuka y Sayuri no paraban de murmurarse cosas una a la otra, hecho que me molestó con facilidad, así que amablemente les pedí que me dejaran a solas con Akane.

—Pero qué pesadas…—Comenté algo irritada. —Bien, Akane, como te lo prometí aquí está el pequeño trozo de papel que aclarará tus dudas, sólo te pido que no le comentes a nadie sobre esto, luego de que lo descubras díselo a Ranma, él sabrá qué hacer después de ese momento.

— ¿Ranma sabe algo de esto?— Inquirió desconcertada.

—No, pero tienes que prometerme que se lo dirás.

Tomé su mano y dejé el pequeño fragmento, fui cuidadosa al cerrar su extremidad para que no provocara un dobles brusco que impidiera la lectura de las palabras que allí se encontraban.

—Danny, no entiendo nada, la verdad todo esto es muy confuso… no sé qué pasará luego de que lea ese papel, no sé si se tratará de algo bueno o malo para mí.

—No puedo adelantarte nada, sólo haz lo que te pido ¿sí?

—Lo haré, pero… ¿Cómo sabes todo esto? ¿Este papel de dónde salió?—Preguntó mientras observaba el pequeño trozo que sostenía en su mano.

—Sé que esto que te voy a contar es muy extraño, pero… creo que eso me ayudó a resolver muchas dudas, y así poder ayudarlos.

— ¿A ayudarnos, a qué te refieres?

—Bueno… tuve un sueño, en el había un extraño cofre, aparecían tú y Ranma, discutían por algo y en eso… tú me pedías que abriera esa caja, que allí encontraría las respuestas a mis preguntas, que dentro de él hallaría el significado a las peleas y enfrentamientos entre Ranma y tú. —Expliqué intentando que no pareciera una historia inventada. —Sin embargo, dentro del sueño nunca pude conseguir abrir el cofre. Al día siguiente de haberme quedado en tu casa, Kasumi me pidió que fuera a la habitación de Ranma para despertarlo ya que tú estabas ausente, cuando llegué a su dormitorio encontré la misma caja que había aparecido en mi sueño.

—El cofre… ¿Te refieres a la caja que la madre de Ranma les obsequió a tío Genma y a él antes de que partieran a entrenar?—Preguntó en medio del asombro.

—Así es, Ranma también me lo contó, me dijo que era muy especial para su padre y para él, ya que era el único recuerdo que tenían de su madre.

—Es decir que tú… ¿Encontraste este trozo de papel allí?

—Sí, y tal como lo predecía el sueño, logré entender cuál era el motivo de las discusiones entre ustedes, logré dar respuesta a todas esas preguntas que me embargaron luego de que te vi tan deprimida. Admito que por un momento temí estar equivocada, por esa razón decidí corroborarlo; ambos me dieron claves para descubrirlo y ahora puedo afirmarlo.

— ¿Y de qué se trata todo? ¿Qué fue lo que descubriste?

—No puedo decírtelo exactamente, pero piénsalo, Ranma tenía este papel en un cofre que es muy especial para él, dentro tenía fotografías de su madre y documentos importantes, eso quiere decir que lo que está escrito en esa hoja, significa mucho para él, es una silenciosa manera de demostrarlo. —Le sonreí. — Cuando lo descubras todo tomará sentido, y yo prometo escribirles para cerciorarme de que todo esté bien.

—Esto realmente me resulta extraño, pero… te lo agradezco mucho.

—Gracias a ti por ser tan buena conmigo durante todos estos días, quizá no fueron muchos pero aprendí a tomarte cariño, de verdad gracias, Akane.

Nuestra conversación cerró con un confortable abrazo, en verdad necesitaba decírselo y ahora que lo había hecho me sentía mucho más tranquila.

Un rato después de pasar por la segunda ronda de clases objetivamente innecesarias para mí, salimos de la escuela, y como aún no me apetecía ir a casa, decidí buscar a Ranma y terminar con la misión que había emprendido. Me preocupaba un poco la actitud que él asumiría cuando le hablara sobre el tema, después de todo sabía de antemano que luego del disgusto de ayer, ambos habían terminado peleando muy fuerte y eso no hacía más que complicar las cosas.

Arribé a casa de los Tendo, Kasumi me saludó con su incesable sonrisa y me ofreció algo de beber, pregunté por Ranma en cuanto llegué, pero nadie conocía su paradero. Salí al jardín para cerciorarme de que no estuviera afuera, sin embargo no logré verlo, regresé al comedor de la casa para terminar con mi bebida, cuando de repente escuché una voz; era Ranma. Busqué con la mirada el lugar en donde se encontraba, de inmediato llevé una escalera para subir hacia el tejado y allí estaba él, profiriendo insultos en contra de Akane.

— ¡Eres una tonta, Akane, si te gusta otro…!—

— ¿Si le gusta otro? Pero… ¿Quién?—Interrumpí. —Oh Ranma, aún veo que sigues creyendo en todo lo que dice.

— ¡¿Entonces explícame por qué dijo que no le interesaba, dime? Yo soy el único idiota que se dejó convencer de ti, ¡a Akane no le intereso y si ese es el caso no cambiaré las cosas!—Exclamó cruzándose de brazos observando indignado hacia otro lugar.

—Ranma no seas ingenuo, la única razón por la que dijo eso es porque le da miedo admitirlo, porque es tan orgullosa que sólo comparte sus sentimientos con ella misma, es… inseguridad, igual que lo que tú sientes. —Afirmé. —No dejes perder esta oportunidad, Ranma, ya arreglé todo para que pudieran hablar, no sé exactamente cuándo se dará la oportunidad, sólo sé que ella irá a buscarte y cuando te mencione algo que consideres clave para decirle lo que sientes, hazlo.

— ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ¿Danny, se lo mencionaste? ¿Cómo que algo clave?—Inquirió confundido.

—No se lo mencioné, eso lo harás tú, pero le di una clave, una muy importante clave. Le pedí que en cuanto lo descubriera te lo comentara y en ese momento debes decírselo, estoy segura que para ambos será mucho más sencillo.

— ¿Y si se lo digo y ella me rechaza?

—Dime algo Ranma, ¿Cuándo se besaron te rechazó?

—N-no… lo hizo…—balbuceo con sus mejillas sonrojándose cada vez más.

—Entonces, ten la plena seguridad que tampoco lo hará esta vez, nada puede salir mal, pero díselo, cuando lo hagas te sentirás mejor, ¿Está bien?

—Sí…—Respondió con un gran gesto de preocupación en su rostro.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Me observó por un momento, pude notar el temor que sentía, estaba tan inseguro sobre el paso que daría, tenía tanto miedo de ser rechazado, de ser juzgado, de encontrarse con un revuelo por parte de toda la corte de prometidas si se enteraban de sus sentimientos...

Luego de unos minutos de encontrarnos en silencio él asintió.

— Sí… lo prometo…—Comentó casi en un susurro.

—Suerte, Ranma, ya verás que todo saldrá muy bien, les escribiré a menudo para saber cómo va todo. —Sonreí. — Ya debo irme…

— ¿Te irás ya? ¿Te acompaño?

—Akane también irá… ¿Te importa?—Cuestioné.

—Está bien, no pasa nada…

Mi habitación estaba cada vez más vacía, ya no quedaba más que mi cama y un gran gabinete, pero eso en contados instantes no estaría allí. Mi ropa y objetos personales estaban empacados en mi maleta de viaje; Akane me había ayudado a empacar y Ranma cargó las cosas más pesadas que teníamos.

Después de haber acabado de empacar mis cosas, bajamos la escalera para dirigirnos a la camioneta de papá. Estaba sintiendo ya los devastadores efectos de la despedida, tomé una bocanada de aire y lo arrojé en un sonoro suspiro, me estaba animando mentalmente para que no resultara tan difícil.

Llegamos a la puerta del que fue mi hogar y observé como mis padres se metían dentro de la camioneta, había llegado la hora de la despedida, esa horrenda hora que nunca pensé que llegara tan pronto.

—Akane, Ranma… sólo quiero agradecerles por haberme permitido compartir con ustedes esta experiencia, sé que fue poco el tiempo pero me divertí muchísimo, la pasé muy bien… los extrañaré chicos… —Dije mientras mi voz se quebraba.

—Danny… gracias por todo, espero que te vaya bien y que nos escribas pronto para saber cómo estás, también yo la pasé muy bien junto a ti, conocerte fue un placer.—Expresó Akane.

—Estaré en contacto, lo prometo. —Comenté sonriente.

—Adiós Danny, cuídate, gracias… fue divertido. —Se despidió Ranma.

Los abracé con fuerza mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer, era tan triste que tuviera que marcharme sin si quiera terminar el año, sin disfrutar junto a ellos algunos ratos más de confusiones y malentendidos, al final de cuentas me resultaba interesante la relación que sostenían.

—Adiós chicos, los extrañaré… —Fue lo último que les dije antes de dirigirme hacia la camioneta.

Poco a poco sus siluetas se iban alejando al tiempo que un poderoso nudo en la garganta aparecía, no pude evitar traer a mi mente los recuerdos que tenía… en este momento todo adquiría más valor…. Sequé mis lágrimas y decidí observar a través del cristal del automóvil mientras me perdía poco a poco en la nostalgia de dejar un lugar en el que podría haber estado por siempre…

**Notas finales:**

Adiós Danny... T_T jajajaja! ¿Y bien qué les pareció?

Espero que les haya gustado, en lo personal este capi me agradó bastante... tanto que quería romperlo en pedacitos y quemarlo. XD

Como les comenté antes quizá el próximo capítulo sea el final de la historia, aunque puede haber una variación y que el fic termine con 13 capítulos. Sea cual sea el resultado, no se lo vayan a perder porque va a estar genial.

Gracias por leerme, y agradeceré de antemano a todos los que se pasen a dejarme un comentario, en serio mil gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, son un gran motivo para seguir escribiendo.

Besotes!


	12. Después de una confesión

¡Hola, hola!

Una vez más vengo cargadita de un nuevo capítulo, esta vez el último, con esto concluyo mi primer fic, mi primer proyecto, mi primer sueño, mi primera incursión en el mundo de los fanfiction... jooooo T_T Realmente me parece increíble que a pesar del tiempo, y de los muchos bloqueos que tuve con esta historia, me llegara a resultar tan difícil escribir la palabra "FIN", supongo que por ser mi debut en los fics, provocó que sintiera con mucha más nostalgia el final de la historia.

Hay un punto relevante, que dejaré en claro antes de que procedan a leer; este capítulo** NO **será narrado sólo por un personaje, lo harán los 3 protagonistas en el siguiente órden: Ranma, Akane, Danny.

Los dejo entonces con el último capítulo de la historia, está de más decir que espero les agrade y sobre todo que lo disfruten, tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla. ^^

**Confusión de amor**

**XII Después de una confesión**

Regresamos a casa en completo silencio, Akane mantenía su mirada fija en el suelo, algo extraño le estaba sucediendo y no dudé ni en segundo en dar con la respuesta; la famosa duda que Danny sembró en ella. Aún no estaba seguro de lo que sucedería cuando llegara el momento en el que Akane me dijera algo, mucho menos me sentía preparado para decírselo, me resultaba bastante difícil si quiera llegar a imaginarme la incomodidad que traería consigo esa escena.

Seguimos caminando viéndonos presa de ese silencio incómodo que había en el ambiente, ninguno de los dos se atrevía a romperlo, cada uno se encontraba pensando en lo que seguiría después de esto. Con sinceridad podía decir que me encontraba aterrado, no sabía a ciencia cierta lo que ella sentía por mí, temía ser rechazado; después de todo tenía más pruebas de que eso sería lo que haría, pero por ahora no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente a merced de lo que descubriera Akane con esa "trascendental pista" que Danny le entrego.

¿Qué rayos era esa pista? No lo sabía, no lograba recordarlo. Estaba completamente envuelto en dudas, al parecer todo sucedería por arte de magia, en un tiempo indefinido… nadie, y me atrevía asegurar que ni siquiera Akane podría saber cuándo tendríamos ese embarazoso encuentro.

Volvimos a casa y nos sentamos en nuestro respectivo asiento para disfrutar de la cena. Me resultaba un poco incómodo tener que permanecer tan cerca de Akane, ya que una de las razones por las que tampoco me hablaba era por la discusión que habíamos tenido ayer. Como de costumbre la sarta de insultos y algarabía no habían pasado por alto, toda la familia estaba enterada de lo que sucedió entre nosotros y para colmo ambos volvimos a dejar en claro que el compromiso había sido arreglado por nuestros padres. Con eso culminó la discusión, sólo que esta vez adquiría una nueva prueba que constataba mis sospechas; ella no estaba interesada en mí.

En un abrir y cerras de ojos, terminé con el enorme tazón de arroz y albóndigas de pulpo que estaban servidos sobre la mesa, me puse de pie y sin decir nada me dirigí hacia el baño, necesitaba relajarme un poco antes de ir a la cama. Luego de un rato de recomponerme gracias al agua caliente, fui a mi habitación a dormir. Mi padre ya se encontraba en su futón en su forma panda roncando frenéticamente mientras sostenía en una de sus garras un paquete de papas fritas que claro, no estaban solamente allí sino regadas por todo el dormitorio.

Tomé un par de bolsas que se encontraban en mi futón y los arrojé a lo lejos, lo menos que quería era volver a salir y encontrarme a Akane, después de todo aún no me sentía preparado para responderle en caso de que decidiera hacerlo hoy. Necesitaba tiempo para pensar en lo que le diría, ya que lo que menos deseaba era que me tomara por sorpresa.

Me recosté intentando conciliar el sueño, sin embargo fue técnicamente imposible conseguirlo, daba vueltas una y otra vez sin lograr sentirme lo suficientemente cómodo; ansiaba dejar de pensar en todo lo que me atormentaba, no obstante mi cabeza parecía no responder a mi solicitud. Me senté sobre el futón totalmente frustrado, me parecía absurdo no dejar de pensar ni un solo segundo en ella, ni en lo que sucedería cuando se enterara, y mucho menos en todo lo que esa confesión desataría en las chicas y en la familia… miles de pensamientos me agobiaban y yo no podía hacer nada para detenerlos.

Decidí entonces salir de mi dormitorio, me urgía respirar un poco de aire fresco. Salí silenciosamente por la ventana, subí al tejado y me dediqué a ver la enorme luna que se ponía frente a mí, escuché con atención los sonidos que provenían de las solitarias calles, concentrándome hasta en el más mínimo de los ruidos que pudieran provocar las cosas, en eso unos pasos a mis espaldas me alertaron, todo indicaba que se estaban acercando, así que rápidamente salté para ver de quién se trataba, de inmediato divisé algo que me aterrorizó de pies a cabeza; se trataba de un gato, sus ojos resplandecientes me veían con severidad. Corrí algunos pasos hacia atrás para intentar perderlo, sin embargo no funcionó, en un instante el pequeño gato profirió un maúllo mientras saltaba lo más alto que podía y caía justo en mi rostro. Intenté quitármelo con todas mis fuerzas, no soportaba tener a una de esas horribles criaturas sobre mí, así que como pude e intentando no hacer mucho ruido, lo tomé por las costillas y lo arrojé contra un árbol, de inmediato el gato corrió escapando del lugar.

Temía que alguien se despertara ya que prácticamente había armado un alboroto, así que rápidamente me escondí tras un arbusto, cerciorándome de que no hubiera nadie que pudiera verme; como no noté señal de movimiento alguno me puse en pie, di algunos pasos para quedar frente al árbol, posé mi mirada en la ventana de Akane y noté como ésta lentamente se abría, regresé de inmediato a mi escondite, intentando no causar mucho ruido. Observé entre asustado y aliviado como Akane analizaba el jardín, al cabo de unos segundos de no encontrar nada interesante en el, volvió a cerrarla. Salí lentamente de allí y me dirigí nuevamente hacia el árbol, lo trepé para subir al tejado y volver a mi habitación.

No pude evitar observar por la ventana de Akane, no lograba ver mucho ya que sus cortinas estaban casi cerradas, sin embargo por una pequeña rendija podía observarla; se encontraba sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo algo, no creí que le gustara leer hasta altas horas de la noche. Un sentimiento por golpear en el cristal se apoderaba poco a poco de mi interior, deseaba saber si aún estaba molesta, sin embargo me latigueé mentalmente y decidí regresar nuevamente a mi dormitorio.

Desperté dispuesta a seguir investigando lo que decía en el papel, ya había logrado deducir la primera parte, sin embargo aún me faltaban algunas palabras. Las muchas veces en las que fue borrado el pequeño papel complicaba aún más las cosas, sin mencionar que la caligrafía de Ranma no ayudaba en lo absoluto. Aún así, estaba acostumbrada a ver los pocos apuntes que tomaba, y eso me ayudó a tener el diagrama mental de la forma en la que hacía las letras, algo que sin lugar a dudas me ayudaba un poco a entender.

Me senté en mi escritorio una vez más con el trozo de papel entre mis manos, me sentía realmente nerviosa, me faltaba sólo un poco para lograr entender el significado, y todo lo había conseguido en una noche, eso quería decir que si hoy finalmente me enteraba de lo que decía, tendría que comentárselo a Ranma, y para ser sincera aún no estaba plenamente segura de si eso resultaría bueno o malo para mí.

¿Estaría preparada para sobrellevar lo que allí dijera? ¿Podría soportar el dolor al descubrir que no era yo la persona quien nombraba el papel? Era bastante difícil imaginar que mi nombre no estuviera implícito ahí, pero por otro lado, también me inquietaba si ocurriera lo contrario, ¿Qué haría entonces? ¿Podría volver a ver a Ranma a los ojos sin sonrojarme? Y lo más importante ¿Qué le diría? ¿Cómo se lo diría? ¿Qué sucedería después? Mi única opción era lograr descubrir lo que decía, de ese modo ya tendría en qué pensar después.

—Veamos, aquí dice… ¡Caracoles, Ranma debería aprender a escribir, esto es el colmo! —Resoplé enojada.

Por más que trataba, la última parte me estaba costando bastante, podía sentir con claridad el profundo anhelo que tenía por saberlo, y aún a pesar del miedo y la incertidumbre que me embargaban, algo dentro de mí me decía que todo iba a estar bien, no sabía si creerlo o no, en todo caso tenía que averiguarlo primero.

En este momento contaba con las palabras: "eres tan importante…" ¿Quién era tan importante? ¿Por qué el nombre de esa presunta chica había sido borrado tantas veces? Era demasiado complicado lidiar con un papel escrito por alguien que tenía pésima caligrafía y que además había escrito sobre un trozo de papel con tantos borrones, figuras y dobleces que un abanico japonés. Suspiré resignada, no tenía remedio, debía descubrir el nombre de esa persona sino no podría dormir tranquila.

Me llevó un par de horas el poder dar con él, finalmente había terminado la tortura de leerlo, me costó demasiado llegar al desenlace, pero sin duda había valido la pena; el descubrimiento me dejó helada en principio, pero feliz al fin de al cabo. No podía creer que Ranma pudiera llegar a ser tan sincero frente a una marchita y desaliñada hoja de papel, y ya que lo había hecho, me daba cuenta de que sólo actuábamos como unos adolescentes tontos, tratando de esconder la realidad por temor a ser dañados.

Ya no quedaba duda alguna, esta revelación, el hecho de que nos besáramos sin que él me hubiera rechazado era una prueba irrefutable de que yo significaba algo para él, entre varias otras cosas… No era un secreto para nadie que él siempre estaba ahí para salvarme, como cuando ocurrió lo de Kodachi, en innumerables oportunidades arriesgó su vida por mí y me cuidó como nadie más lo había hecho, aunque eso no le quitara lo tonto…

Oí la voz de Kasumi llamándonos a desayunar, cuidadosamente introduje el pequeño fragmento en mi bolsillo y bajé. En la mesa ya se encontraba Nabiki y papá, quien como de costumbre leía el periódico. Me senté en mi lugar sin decir nada y me dediqué a observar lo que hacían mientras Kasumi traía el desayuno.

—Buenos días, Akane. —Saludó papá.

Me sobresalté un poco al escucharlo, ya que prácticamente era sólo mi cuerpo el que estaba en la mesa, mi mente no dejaba de pensar en lo que acababa de suceder.

—Buenos días, papá. —Le devolví el saludo con una sonrisa.

—Ya me enteré de que Danny no está aquí, es una pena que no hayamos tenido tiempo para hacerle una despedida, así hubiéramos abierto el último sake que quedaba. —Comentó divertido. —Apuesto que Saotome le habría agradado mucho la idea.

—Sí, papá… seguro… si es que no se lo ha bebido ya…

— ¡¿Qué dices?—Exclamó en un gran grito, casi agónico.

En ese momento llegó tío Genma acompañado por… Ranma, rápidamente dirigí mi mirada a otra parte para evitar hacer contacto visual con él, ya que si lo hacía acabaría sonrojándome frente a todos y no soportaría el embarazoso cuestionamiento de Nabiki frente a la situación.

Él tomo asiento en el lugar de siempre, tenerlo tan cerca realmente era incómodo, no podía evitar sentirme seriamente intimidada por su presencia.

—Aquí tienes, Akane. —Dijo Kasumi mientras me pasaba mi tazón de arroz. —Y aquí está el de Ranma, ¿tendrías la amabilidad de pasárselo, Akane?

Mi mente se debatía por esa mínima petición, estaba en una batalla campal con mis adentros por darme fuerzas y no demostrar nada de lo que ahora sabía, no obstante se me estaba volviendo realmente difícil disimularlo. Tomé el tazón y se lo ofrecí, él lo recibió con extrema normalidad, rosando su mano con la mía al tomarlo. No sé si me sonrojé, pero de inmediato agaché mi mirada e intenté actuar lo más habitualmente posible.

—Pero Ranma, ¿Qué te sucedió en el rostro? ¿Acaso tuviste una noche de desbordante pasión salvaje?—Preguntó Nabiki con su acostumbrado tono burlón.

—No molestes, claro que no… Lo que sucedió fue que dejé la ventana abierta de mi habitación y entró un miserable gato. —Explicó Ranma fastidiado por la pregunta.

Así que eso era lo que había escuchado, con razón había tanto ruido afuera, sólo se trataba del gato tratando de escapar.

—Ranma, creo que debes hacer algunas curaciones, algunas heridas se ven en muy mal estado. —Anunció Kasumi. —En el dojo está el botiquín de primeros auxilios, puedes ir allí para que Akane te ayude a desinfectar las heridas.

Al escuchar la petición de Kasumi por poco me ahogo con lo que estaba comiendo; no era el momento para estar a solas con él, estaba evitando cualquier encuentro que pudiera llegar a revelar lo que había pasado, pero al parecer el mundo se confabulaba cada vez más para que llegara ese momento.

—Si no quieres hacerlo no te preocupes, lo haré yo mismo. —Sentenció Ranma observándome.

—No… está bien, lo haré…—Accedí.

No podía permitir que notara algo extraño, de lo contrario se atrevería a preguntar y eso desencadenaría una ronda de incomodidad impresionante.

Minutos más tarde, nos encaminamos hacia el dojo, él se sentó en la duela con sus piernas cruzadas apoyadas sobre el suelo, y yo fui directamente a buscar el botiquín, una vez lo encontré, me senté frente a él y procedí a buscar la gasa y el alcohol desinfectante. Tomé entre mis manos su mejilla, mientras con la otra pasaba cuidadosamente la mezcla por sus heridas, él cerró uno de sus ojos, mientras me observaba con el otro, hecho que por supuesto desató una ola de calor en mi rostro.

— ¿Sigues molesta por lo de ayer?—Inquirió al tiempo que se alejaba por el ardor que le provocaba el alcohol.

—No… ya no lo estoy. —Respondí secamente.

— ¿Entonces por qué estabas tan callada cuando regresamos a casa?

—No era nada… sólo me entristeció ver que Danny se fue…—Expliqué aliviada por encontrar el pretexto perfecto para ocultar la verdadera razón.

— ¿Estás segura que no fue por algo más?—Cuestionó misterioso.

Detuve lo que estaba haciendo y observé la duela. ¿Lo sabría? Era la única razón lógica que encontraba para sus preguntas, no podía dejar de pensar, mi corazón trabajaba con más precipitación, mis manos estaban sudorosas y no quería imaginar el estado de mi rostro. ¿Habría llegado el momento de decírselo? Tal vez… pero tendría que buscar la manera de evadir la pregunta hasta que me sintiera lista.

—Akane, ¿Por qué no me contestas? Dime, ¿Hay otra razón?—Insistió.

—S-sí…—Tartamudeé dispuesta a decírselo de una vez.

— ¿De qué se trata…? —Preguntó, sólo que esta vez con más recato.

Suspiré, mientras me daba fuerzas mentalmente para sacar de mi bolsillo el pequeño trozo de papel, lo sostuve entre mis manos por un momento, y luego se lo entregué.

—Es… esto…—Dije aún con mi mirada clavada en el suelo.

Ranma lo observaba perplejo, no emitía palabras, sólo se dedicó a ver el papel.

— ¿Sabes lo que dice?—Cuestionó con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Lo miré a los ojos, pude notar su timidez, esa angustia que por más que se empeñara en negarla, la transmitía a través de su rostro. No pude dejar de mirarlo, lucía tan indefenso, tan… frágil, tan susceptible.

—Sí…—Contesté casi en un susurro.

—Akane, te juro que yo… yo… no quise llamarte así… es…—balbuceó inquieto.

—Eres tan importante para mí, mi fea marimacho…—Murmuré citando lo que había escrito.

—No, Akane… te juro… no es lo que crees… de verdad…—Se disculpaba una y otra vez, creyendo que estaba molesta.

Le sonreí, demostrándole así que no tenía que pedirme perdón, que lo que había escrito, sin importar la forma en que la que lo hizo, había significado mucho para mí. Jamás podría olvidar esas palabras, las llevaría siempre en mi memoria, porque esas, esas simples letras que tanto me tardé en descifrar, me habían llevado a descubrir la felicidad entera.

Lo tomé por el brazo, y recosté mi cabeza en su hombro, deseaba quedarme allí para siempre, podían pasar horas, meses, incluso años, y nunca me cansaría de sentir esa reconfortante sensación de tenerlo ahí para mí.

Él se quedó inmóvil, desconcertado y confundido por mi repentina actitud, pero luego de un momento, recostó su cabeza en la mía, y así nos quedamos durante largo rato.

Unos momentos después escuchamos ruidos afuera, nos separamos lentamente y fuimos a investigar. Abrimos la puerta corrediza y nos encontramos con toda la familia tras ella, cuando nos vieron todos fingieron jugar shogi, tejer o leer revistas…

—¡¿Por qué demonios nos están espiando?—Gritó Ranma fuera de sí.

—Te equivocas, hijo mío. —Refutó mi padre, abrazándolo amigablemente. —Sólo nos asegurábamos de que nadie viniera a molestarlos.

— ¡Ustedes son la molestia, dejen ya de espiarnos!—Contraatacó Ranma soltando el abrazo.

—Pero… qué malagradecido eres, Ranma, deberías ver los nobles actos de la familia. —Reprendió tío Genma al respaldo de mi padre. —A nosotros nos alegra mucho ver que ya se estén llevando mejor.

—Sí por supuesto, para luego intentar casarnos a la fuerza, ¿no?

— No sé por qué dices eso, Ranma, nosotros no haríamos algo como eso, ¿Verdad, Saotome?

—Por supuesto que no, Tendo, siempre nos hemos caracterizado por ser respetuosos con esos temas.

Los observé incrédula, aún no podía creer que ambos lo negaran luego de tantos intentos fallidos de boda. Estaba realmente molesta porque sólo habían venido a molestar, ellos jamás entenderían por todas las cosas que pasé, por todos esos sentimientos con los que luché durante estos días… y ahora que decidí disfrutar de la comodidad de estar junto a él, sin que ningún miedo nos lo impidiera, lo habían arruinado.

Le dirigí una cómplice mirada a Ranma antes de regresar a mi habitación, lo que menos deseaba era discutir, estaba evitando por completo que alguien o algo estropeara mi felicidad.

Varios días después…

—Akane, llegó una carta para ti. —Anunció Kasumi.

Baje rápidamente para ver de quien se trataba, abrí el sobre y leí:

_¡Hola, Akane! _

_¿Cómo va todo? Estoy ansiosa por saber qué sucedió entre ustedes dos luego de irme, te informo que ahora me encuentro disfrutando de una fantástica playa en Jamaica, al parecer el problema no fue tan difícil de resolver, y gracias a eso mis padres decidieron darse unas vacaciones aquí. _

_Está de más decirles que los extraño y que espero muy pronto ir a visitarlos. Pero antes de despedirme, cuéntame, ¿Lograste entender lo que decía en el papel? ¿Qué pasó luego, se lo dijiste?_

_Salúdame a Ranma, espero que se esté comportando a la altura. _

_Hasta pronto. _

— ¿Qué es lo que estás viendo?—Preguntó Ranma, provocándome un susto.

—Es una carta que envió Danny, dice que está en la playa… ahh y por cierto, dice que te comportes a la altura. —Comenté irónica.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Akane?

—Mmm… no lo sé, luego lo averiguamos… —declaré antes de subir nuevamente a mi habitación para responder la carta.

Sol, mar, arena y viento… todo a mi alrededor estaba plagado de esas cuatro características. Extrañaba a mis amigos, extrañaba Nerima, pero por sobre todo, extrañaba las miles de situaciones que se vivían allí.

Entré de nuevo al hotel y frente a la puerta de mi recámara encontré a uno de los conserjes, traía entre sus manos una carta, le pregunté sobre ella y se alegró al saber que había encontrado a la dueña. Emocionada abrí el sobre y leí:

_¡Hola, Danny!_

_Me alegra mucho que estés en ese lugar, debe ser maravilloso, espero que pronto puedas venir a visitarnos, nos alegrará muchísimo que lo hagas. _

_Sobre lo que sucedió después de descubrir lo que allí decía, y por supuesto decírselo, fue realmente extraño, un cambio que ni yo me esperaba. Creo que ambos supimos comprender lo que sentíamos, sin necesidad de decirlo, simplemente expresándolo. _

_Desde ese día, nos reuníamos en las noches en el tejado, nos quedábamos abrazados viendo el lugar, hablando en muchas ocasiones, pelando en otras, pero siempre ahí. Aún me costaba acercármele, tomarlo de la mano me resultaba difícil, y él no actuaba muy diferente a mí. _

_Los pleitos aún no acababan, muchas veces sentía la necesidad de golpearlo para que dejara de actuar como un idiota frente a sus "prometidas", deseaba que dejara en claro las cosas de una buena vez, sin embargo el muy tonto aún no sabía cómo hacerlo sin que se enojaran. _

_Era inevitable lograrlo sin que hubiera una gran revelación aquí, quizá por eso Ranma había decidido esperar un poco más, después de todo, lo que ambos queríamos era un poco de tranquilidad, y aunque en el día no la halláramos, en la noche todo era diferente. _

_Está de más decir que te agradezco por haberme entregado ese papel, sino fuera por eso yo aún seguiría ahogándome en ese mar de tristeza y confusión. _

_Ya te puse al tanto de lo que sucede aquí, espero que sigas disfrutando de tu estancia. _

_Nos vemos pronto. _

—Me alegra mucho Akane…—Dije aún observando la carta. —Después de todo, esto simplemente se trataba de una confusión de amor.

FIN.

Notas finales: ****

Mil gracias por leer hasta aquí, por seguir esta historia hasta el final, por las personas que siempre estuvieron ahí comentando cada capítulo y dándome ánimos para continuar, gracias a todos mis lectores, por hacer de esta experiencia algo realmente conmovedor, divertido y provechoso. En verdad no hay palabras para describir la nostalgia y la alegría que se sienten al culminar uno de estos proyectos. No será la última vez que me vean, se los aseguro, ya tengo preparada una nueva historia, que prácticamente es casi lo contrario a esta. Una vez más muchas gracias por leerme... ****

Nos vemos pronto en mi próxima historia. \(^o^)/


End file.
